Red Moon Light
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: There are secrets that could change the world and there are secrets that could change history but this secret could change both, who is the hanyou girl that is keeping everyone in suspence and how does it involve Sess and kag. read and find out. Complete
1. Beneath Moon’s Light

NL" **This is the 1st part of a 4 part series**. Enjoy, sorry for the grammatical errors since my home language is not English (I am Mexican, arriba! Yepa yeapa andale! _–runs away with your TV-_) but I am going to correct as many errors as I can (_–Returns TV-)_ based on **Sess/Kag fic** with the usual San/Mir and Inu/Kik but also a _warning_; I like to place lyrics in my fics since I love music (call me a stereotype, I don't care:) there are links for the videos in my profile and most are lyrics from songs in Spanish traduced into English below an example:

_Por ti (for you) by Belanova (I don't own them) _

_I know very well _

_That sometimes I don't usually say _

_What my heart feels for you _

_And I know that sometimes I am not here _

_For you but I want to confess, to you _

_8 _

_If my life is to continue _

_If another day arrives _

_If I was to begin again _

_Will be for you _

_8 _

_If my life is to continue _

_If another day arrives _

_If I was to begin again _

_Will be for your love _

_8 _

_And I know too that I can hurt you _

_Forgive me; I know I can be usually wrong _

_8 _

_If my life is to continue _

_If another day arrives _

_If I was to begin again _

_Will be for you _

_8 _

_If my life is to continue _

_If another day arrives _

_If I was to begin again _

_Will be for your love _

_8 _

_Uh uhh. ... _

_If something I can assure you _

_Uh uhh. ... _

_It's that my life I dreamt it with you _

_You are everything that I need _

_And here I want to remain. _

_8 _

_If my life is to continue _

_If another day arrives _

_If I was to begin again _

_Will be for your love _

_Oh oh. ... _

_For your love _

_oh ahhh. ... _

Preview: there is a mysterious hanyou has appeared and is turning everyone into questioning the end of their adventure. The jewel is almost complete. The miko Kagome and her friends travel across the western land to get the last shard from the wolf demon Kouga but before that they meet with the strange **hanyou 'girl'** that for some reason won't show her true emotions but the demon lord is more interested on knowing about her origins and so Kagome finds also questioning about her new friend's real purpose

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. (But when I do all of you will knee before me)

Chapter 1: Beneath Moon's Light

_In this world that is not ours alone strange beings along with strange humans walk the same ground we walk. Many of them are as beautiful as a sea made silver waters and others as horrible that not even in our worst nightmares would they fit, but remember that appearances aren't all in this world. Strange as humans in their own special way, these beings are more separated of their feelings and what is called the human heart. From now and then some of these beings are born with such heart or grow it but is their decision as is the decisions of humans to keep it or them keep you because such things are hard to just throw away, I should know. I once thought I had lost it but it is still here beating. (By Lady Sakura) _

Hanyous, Humans, Mikos and Demons are _some_ of different kinds that habit this world, when a child that is born from a demon and a human is call hanyou. The hanyou grows and he or she decides which race to follow, or remain alone. Pretty simple or maybe not for all, it depends on your luck sometimes. But when enemies by nature like Demons and Mikos have a child; they die a few minutes later after they are born because of their oppose natures. It is different with Sakura and her brother for they were able to have what can you call a normal life in the feudal era, a violent life, they go through pain when their opposite sides fight for dominance and deal with the expectations of everyone. To find where she is supposed to be Sakura begins a difficult journey to also find who she really is since so many turns in her life have left her twisted. She comes across with people she cares, hates, and some she has only heard about but how are Kagome and Sesshoumaru involved with this hanyou girl

Merciless is the night with those who fear it and it feeds on those fears that we call nightmares. It is odd to find a light in the deepest of darkness but it just makes this light more powerful and special than any other. The world itself is covered by infinite darkness and emptiness as matter itself is said not to be there all the time. The stars so afar from each other, maybe light goes beyond matter. The night was quiet, more then usual for it is as usual when danger and catastrophe approaches or maybe someone was just in a very bad mood. As if the creatures of the forest knew of the events that were going to take place in a few minutes they hid in their little homes or holes. The light of the crescent moon had been block by thick grey clouds that gave no signal about approaching rain, she wondered about that. was he doing this.

'Rain demons' she thought for single moment then pushing the image of his face away from her mind. She had better things to worry about. She thought to herself.

Everything was in darkness and silence in those lands where the moon shines the most. It was strange but it went along with her special strangeness. No one would dare to come out in those conditions. She wasn't just anyone and especially someone you would not want to get in bad terms with. The wind moved the clouds letting the light show her young figure. As if the gods themselves wanted to see the nature of this being so strange and hated yet beautiful and sad that stood alone with her own light and darkness that was part of her soul, both equal in strength fighting inside her.

Her hair had locks of white and black, a joke of destiny. She thought so many times. It was long and straight with the texture of silken threads, it was long enough to reach her knees. She wore a black haory and hakamas (pants) with patterns of red cherry blossom flowers at her shoulders and at the end of her long sleeves and legs. Over these clothes she wore a red and black armor that gave her the appearance of a strong warrior and still delicate as the petals. A sword hung along her waist and a leather bag over her shoulder. Her skin was delicate looking almost fragile and that made her look even more beautiful to the eyes of those who didn't know her true nature. Her face held no emotions, but her eyes were other story, a long one that most of her life told. Those eyes showed no regrets for she overcame her mistakes, but they did show pain, rage, and solitude but most of all a place in her heart that was still empty. She would fill that space. She had time to find true love to fill it with. But her pain was and had always been there and the only way she could heal was by showing that she was the same, no, even better than a full blooded demon. Her heart's desires were to be in peace with everything, everyone and herself by showing to herself how worthy she was to be alive. Once she had thought not so to be and by doing so hurt many dear to her. It was a hard task, but she would do it no matter what even if it meant self sacrifice, No she would survive, no matter what she would live. She never gave up, not now, not back then, and not ever.

The wind whispered in her black dog ears, sensing with this the approach of someone dear and maybe closes too. She felt the need to run away and not face him with the decision she had made but decided to stay and hear what he had to say, as long as if he didn't bring someone else. '

'Damn rain demon, I don't need to hear him now, not now more than ever' she thought

"**Sakura**…'' he screamed breaking the silence of the night. He ran toward her and he was alone making her feel a kind of relief. He knew she would not leave because of him, maybe fight him to escape what he had to tell her but she could not runaway just like that, not with out saying good bye.

It was not the rain demon but "Brother, what are you doing here….'' She said worried because of his expression, she cared for her brother as he shared her pain and cared because they were of the same blood. They are the only ones of their kind, he been the first and she the second. The pain of a brother and sister was comprehended in the silence before he spoke. A voice that she should remember in her journey and the promise she made to him to return. The memory of that night would always be in her human heart.

She is not ordinary hanyou even if her name is an ordinary one. She has an ordinary over protective brother and much more that should be kept secret for now. She has power that she has yet to understand but already understands some. Her heart is about to brake but that doesn't stop her from her task. Young Sakura, a hanyou with blood that is unreal that could mean dead to anyone else but to her and her brother. She could have died and may already have but her destiny she had created with her unbelievable strength and mind but most of all her will to go on that almost failed her a few times. She may be childish from now and then but _her true nature is one you and you alone have to discover_. This hanyou girl is darkness and light in the path of many and the next to come across her path are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and many others that I am sure you already know.

NL: Don't worry this is just an introduction you are not reading for nothing, if it wasn't worth I wouldn't have made four parts to it. Next chap is longer. _Corrections and additions had been made to this chap _ _Nov 27, 2006_


	2. The Hanyou Girl

NL/Our minds divide into the conscious, preconscious and subconscious. Conscious is like you are aware you reading this right now, preconscious is like you know your eyes hurt because of reading but you haven't acknowledged it but you know is there and your subconscious is that part where all that you have seen and felt are and help you make decisions but you don't know it is really there.

_This chapter has been corrected but because I am still learning the language some errors may still be around and thanks for your reviews_

_-Gracias- _ _Nov 27, 2006_

Chapter 2: The Hanyou Girl

_Why do I do the things I do? I asked myself that many times yet I know there is not real reason. At least not one that I am aware of that will come to the light. Is it that I have more in my mind that my own thoughts that I don't see. Could it be that I am more complicated that I thought I already was. If so I wonder how much more complicated humans are and how simple demons are? Does this have anything to do with the human heart? Or is it irrelevant. (By Lady Sakura) _

No fighting, no fear, not anger, it was all so very strange; peace was what one could call it, quiet too and somehow it was going to turn out to be an interesting night. A young miko remembered all that had happen since she found herself in the other side of the well. From good friends to the worst kind of enemies she had meant also come across the scariest and most difficult situations not many could handle yet found time to laugh from now and then with her friends. She had matured but still was kind of innocent though sometimes her own thoughts betrayed her.

'Snap out of it!' her mind wondering on again, their journey soon to end and the happy outcome she wanted so close.

Two months have pass since Naraku was defeated and the Inu-group had last seen Sesshoumaru and his companions. The group continued the search for the last two shards. They already knew who possessed them and they were already in their way there. Passing through the lands of certain Lord Demon of the West to the mountains of the north, none of them thought that they would meet certain hanyou girl any less that she would have certain secret. And that they would also once again travel with the feared Sesshoumaru. He was searching for her secrets since the existence of this hanyou made no sense and curious about the young miko from the future for own personal inner conflicts that he would never admit to have.

At that moment the Lord Sesshoumaru, honorable ruler of the western lands and the only demon son of the deceased Lord Inutaisho, had been patrolling his lands as he usually did since the destruction of Naraku when he sensed a strange hanyou aura. He was a self controlled person. Curiosity wasn't something he usually showed and this time was no exception for the hanyou was in his lands with out permission. He was tired of dealing with trespassers like that but then a strange hint hit his mind. A sensation that made him think even deeper than he usually did.

'Whoever this is trying her aura' he began making his way there with incredible grace and speed as expected of a demon of his rank. Soon he had found his target; a hanyou girl not more than sixteen years old in human years was sitting in a Cherry blossom's tree branch. She was sitting Indian stile arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the tree's trunk, her eyes were close and a bag rested at the base of the tree. She had black and silver hairs, black dog ears and a very strange face for someone sleeping. She looked calm but ready to jump with life at any moment.

'Is she ignoring me… or is she just sleeping' for some reason he didn't feel like killing her 'but why?' she is just a hanyou why wouldn't he kill her 'I think I had been around my half-brother for too long' he thought not believing the change in himself. He knew his father was laughing at him all the way from his grave.

He was getting bored of just watching her in the darkness of the night. She was strange and even stranger for one of her kind to wonder to his lands with out permission and knowing he didn't like hanyous which was no secret to the world. He did the same thing if it had been his brother there, not try to kill him but annoy at least. He kicked the tree and this made her fall, not the kind of awakening she expected or wanted.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" she cried as she took her bag from the forest floor, she dusted her self and he noticed her clothing was of a high ranking demon but she was hanyou, did she steal them? 'I wouldn't be surprise' he really didn't like hanyous

"Hanyou leave my lands" he said with his cold voice that gave her a familiar feeling making her skin crawl

"And why would I do that, I was just taking a nap", 'you know you are so dead' she was in fear and defiance, strange was one of the words that described her maybe stupid was another.

"I'm giving you a chance to live, I recommend you to take it", 'is she brave or just ignorant' those thoughts brought back the memories of the strange human that travels with his half brother. She was brave, but like his brother she just rushed to battle without thinking. 'I wonder if this girl is the same' now this one of the few times he found himself curios about something or better say some ones.

'Why is he looking at me like that, he is going to kill me, dammit be more positive!' he had been staring at her while he was lost in his thoughts in the fraction of a second.

'Well at least I will test her' he unsheathed his demon sword Tokishin

'Oh no this can't be happening already, I am so dead' she thought cursing her ego "you know I think I am going to take your advice and leave" she said ready to turn around but knew what was coming.

"Too late" he launched at her, she only had time enough to dodge the attack and then unsheathed her own sword. A pale blue sword, with a red hilt she held ready to fight. He had thought her unable to fight properly but her stance, the way she held her sword. She had been trained and surely had already been in battle since her eyes had become cold and numb much like demons.

She decided that the best way to end this was by fighting him but not a serious deadly fight. She knew he wanted to test her strength only but still he would be very serious about it. Her attacks were firm, sharp and very exact. She blinked, he thought he had her but even with a fraction of her eyes closed she was able to dodge his attack. She had discipline and a stare that could put many in fear alone though Sesshoumaru's was even more frightening.

'She is holding back, but why' the girl had a few chances to hurt him really bad but she just gave him less powerful attacks to make him lose balance and then stand waiting for him to go on. She could see through his purpose, her mind was clear in what she did.

"I already fought you can I leave now!" she was angry and exhausted of his game; she didn't like to be order or played with any less tested. She was more serious than he could ever guess

"Your name" he said with his usual cold tone

"Sakura and you most be Lord Sesshoumaru" she said getting her sword back to her belt and sheet

"So you knew who I was" he said giving her the usual aristocratic treatment

"Well how more people can say they own the western lands" she said rolling her eyes at him

"You have a pretty big mouth" he didn't like smart hanyous 'they always mean trouble'

"And you are a real pain in the _back"_ she said with a smirk knowing he disliked bad language, his looks said so alone

"I should have known you are just like any other hanyou". 'But you are able to keep up with me, strange'

"If you are comparing me with your brother, you are wrong. I am strong as any full blooded demon or even more, and you know it don't you" she had a smart smile that defined trouble

'So she is smarter than she looks' he thought

"Anyways I have to leave; I am in an important mission" she said before running away

She left Sesshoumaru just looking at the dust she had left 'She is fast, faster than a regular hanyou… I most find who is she' Sesshoumaru tried to analyze all the information. 'She is strong, smart, and fast. That's not normal for a simple hanyou' but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Also that the girl shared some characteristics of his half-brother and himself; he didn't like that but there was other also other kind of power, a familiar yet unfitting energy. One that he could not decipher that came from her and the sword she held. There was something strange about that sword too. It was as if they were actually one.

A traveling group not far from there was just begging to make camp. The night had reached them and the day had left them exhausted of a long day of walking. A kitsune walked with a pot too big for him; full of water from a river close by. He handed it to the woman that was, no ordinary woman from her time, carefully not to drop it over her.

"Thanks Shippo" She said with a smile. Then she felt a hand of someone she knew that wasn't supposed to be there. "Pervert" was all she said and a loud slap from her hand against his face was heard.

"But Sango I was just trying to help" he claimed, the lecherous monk that gave all his attention the last demon slayer of her village. Had she forgotten she was the only one for him?

"Then go help somebody else!" She said turning around and putting the pot over the fire 'The nerve of that monk!' But she did remember, she was just nervous to talk about it.

The girl digging through her old big yellow bag pack couldn't do anything but to smile; even if she was use to see them like that. It had been four years since she had started this journey, and to think it was almost over. Naraku had been destroyed and the last two jewel shards were in possession of Kouga, the wolf demon that had once claimed she was his woman. They were taking a short cut through the western lands. She knew he could come, but she wasn't scare of him anymore.

'After all, he helped us to defeat Naraku' she thought remembering the few days he had traveled with them. The little girl that was always by his side, Rin, for exemption when she could get hurt in a fight had convinced Kagome that he wasn't that bad of a person, demon that is. Which was the difference? Power and self control? And she had seen it; he even carried her heavy bag for her a few times she was falling behind. He would also help them fight even if it was for the jewel shards which he wasn't interested on. 'How I wish Inuyasha was like him at least a bit' then she noticed that the hanyou wasn't anywhere around.

"Do any of you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked

"He said he was going to look for any danger around" said Shippo who had been the last to see him by the river

"Oh, well I am going to look for him" She said casually as she went to the direction she thought he was. She had a bad feeling and it involved the hanyou. After a few minutes she found herself lost. She was about to go back through where she had come when she heard two very familiar voices.

"Do you really mean it" said Kikyo in a soft voice. It was a whisper butt it reached her and her fear

"I promise, that we will be always together" the hanyou had finally made up his mind in the worst moment

"Then would you come with me to the after life?" she asked her eyes with hope

"Yes, but after we complete the jewel" he responded leaning to seal the promise with lips against lips (Eww)

At this point Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She ran without knowing where she was going but if it was far from them it didn't matter. She ran with her eyes full of tears wanting to forget all those years she had dreamed he would choose her but somehow she knew it wouldn't be but in her heart the illusion lived but now was dead. She wasn't able to see when she bumped against someone. 'I hope is Sango' but it wasn't.

"Are… are you o.k.?" She said with kind voice, kind of worried and nervous too

Kagome cleaned the tears from her eyes and looked from where she had fallen. Another inu hanyou like Inuyasha stood there as if she had appeared from out of the nothing.

"Are you alright Kagome?" she pronounced her name with a little difficulty, worry in her voice and expression

'How does she know my name?' they both stared at each other. There was definitely something special about the hanyou girl. She had knowing golden eyes that resembled more of the ones of the demon lord than the half-brother hanyou the difference was that she showed real worry for her and a storm of confusion and persistence.

NL: I ask myself many times why do I see these unreal worlds in my mind. Maybe it is to share them with you. Please share your commentaries with me by reviewing. I have no problem with flames (because I can make salsa with them :)


	3. New Members

NL: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters"_ Well, thanks for the reviews and a _**'you are evil'**_ for those who didn't review. This chapter has been corrected but some things may be wrong here and there, my English isn't that good yet December 15, 2006 _

Chapter 3: New Members

_Could my reality be more unreal? I asked myself that many times and the answer continues to come in the most unreal ways. Am I only dreaming? I asked that myself half my life because it doesn't make sense to me anymore. Maybe I have two lives one that I dream and the other that I can't remember when I go to sleep. Which one sounds more unreal if I can't even understand what real is. Is like I am sitting in a throne and no one dares to approach me and tell me that I am truly in a dream or this is reality. (By Lady Sakura) _

She offered her hand, and Kagome took it. 'Who is she?' Kagome was surprise to find another hanyou, how did she know this was a hanyou well the dog ears were a clear give away. A female inu-hanyou to be more exactly for this hanyou didn't look at all like Inuyasha but still there were some things similar between them.

'Could she be related to Inuyasha?' She thought noticing the black doggy ears and golden eyes yet they were very different than his, they resembled more the cold ones of Sesshoumaru. The thought brought shivers to her spine. If she was related to Inuyasha then she was related to Sesshoumaru though she didn't feel like been like any of the two. She was herself, at least she guesses that since the hanyou could be trying to trick her and steal the almost complete jewel from her.

'I can't stand to see her like this' Sakura was a hanyou very different from regular ones, not only her strength but her kindness toward others. She grew up in a very particular kind of way, loved and hated but mostly a feeling of loneliness had always being with her since ever she could remember, yet she wasn't interested on making others feel the same way. She wanted to be strong by her own means which to her like a great honor when she proved all the demons who was the best. Yes, she had her good piece of ego but that didn't make her blind, at least she hopped for that.

Kagome got up and let go of her hand. She still had tears in her eyes that were now cold and forgotten. The pain she had felt because of Inuyasha and Kikyo still there wrapped around her hearth like a dark coil that tried to choke her soul. It was hard for her to go from that kind of sadness to shock by meeting another hanyou. At least it wasn't a boy because she didn't need that kind of attention at the moment.

"What happened?" She said with worried voice. She knew that it wasn't right for her to ask but she just couldn't just stare at her suffer, she was half human after all and her human half was soft and caring toward others, oh and very jealous and over protective too though she yet had to find out about it.

"Why would you care about what happens to me?" She gave an angry glare"…" she noticed how bad that came out when the hanyou girl gave a step back. There was a look of hurt in the hanyou's eyes that was replace by a dull bright of understanding

"Is alright if you don't want to tell me… But you shouldn't be around here alone" she said with a faint smile, she was trying to understand, her demon half was less hearted toward others but sometimes the cold way of looking at things made them more clear and cool.

"I know that… I just needed some time alone" She said looking at the floor very interested in dirt under her feet. She didn't want to tell how broken she felt to a stranger and even less a hanyou of the same kind as him.

"Well, I guess is not of my business, but why? Did someone hurt you?" she said insisting, she just didn't know how to give up

Kagome didn't know why, she was an estranger, but she felt like she wouldn't hurt her and maybe by telling someone how she felt would take the pain away. 'She could have finish me long ago' scary though

"Some one I thought I love, he loves another… and I ran away" She said sobbing a bit at the end with some more tears

"Mmm, I see. Then he loves other and you don't want to go back… well you just can't run away from your problems you know. That will only make them worse" she said as if it was more of a mathematical problem than a broken heart, this hanyou wasn't experienced in the matters of the heart.

"But I can't…" she said shaking a little; she could not face him knowing that he would leave her. She was not ready to start saying good bye.

"Don't ever say I can't. I know you are strong. I have heard of your travels with a very peculiar group if you ask me" she said hoping it would get her mind off the other hanyou

"I didn't know we were so famous" She was already feeling better at the now friendly conversation

"You are kidding, right? You guys defeated Naraku, fought demons all over the country and who knows even what else" She said with such excitement that the demon lord would never show in his eyes and Inuyasha would try to hide to look stronger.

"Well, I guess we have done some good stuff" She said blushing a bit, it was nice to get some appreciation from now and then

"You should learn to appreciate yourself more, I am sure the only one who lost something was him" She said very angry then changed to a kinder tone "I am sure you will find someone, even as a human you are still young. You have a lot of time" she as a hanyou may have even more time

'Why is she being so nice? When I meant Inuyasha he wasn't like this' She gave her a warm smile, this hanyou girl was someone…special. It was in her presence but well hidden.

"That's a lot better, now let's face the facts. He loves other woman so what is not like is the end of the world. Go on with your life and you will see that in a few years you will be laughing about all" she said as if she was teaching a little girl "There is no battle lost unless you lose faith and I guess is the same when you are…" she looked a little red "…looking for that special one. Though I know nothing about that stuff!" she waved her hands in front of her a little nervous

"Thanks, I guess you are right. I will go back to my friends now… wait you didn't tell me your name" said Kagome noticing the girl was dressed as a warrior, a kind hearted hanyou warrior girl? Only in the feudal era you could find someone like this

"Oh yeah, my name is Sakura" She said with a small smile showing her fangs

"Well it was nice meeting you, see you later" Kagome began walking, but stooped.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura wondering if she was back to her sad mood

"I… I don't know how to get back to my friends" She said embarrassed

"Well I guess I can help you get back" said Sakura the hanyou girl with a nervous smile 'how did she ever survive all those adventures?'

"Really, thanks" said Kagome

Sakura gave her the signal to get on her back. Kagome had ran more than she thought

88888

"Are you sure they will accept me?" Kikyo asked to the hanyou boy. She knew Inuyasha's companions would not like the idea. But who worried her most was her reincarnation. 'She would not take it well' who would? Kikyo was dead, had aided their enemy, tried to kill them, specially Kagome but one could say all that was in the past. Naraku was gone so she had one last thing to do.

"Don't worry, they have to, or they will have to travel without me" said Inuyasha; the hanyou boy she wanted to drag with her to the after life. Love is strange and if this isn't love then a powerful bond between them existed.

88888

"What do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are doing? They have been gone for too long" Said Sango to Miroku who was across the fire. Their ramen was getting cold and Sango didn't like to be alone with the perverted monk 'Where are you Shippo?'

"…" the monk was very silent and that was scary, he looked almost serious

"Is there something wrong Miroku" Said Shippo coming back from washing his face in the river close by and then jumped to Miroku's shoulder, Sango sighed in her mind.

"There are two strong auras coming this way" He said standing and taking his staff, a strong aura that was trying to hide and a familiar one

"Is it a demon?" Asked Sango standing as well taking her weapon

"Not exactly" He said waiting for their guests. He had the feeling it was someone who wasn't a real enemy but still there was another feeling 'this will be interesting'

8888

"Slow down, you are going to fast!" Kagome screamed. 'She is faster than Inuyasha. I can't believe it' all passed in a blur of green and brown. The stars all seemed to fly lower as Sakura jumped from tree to tree in a blur

"Sorry…" She slowed down "I think we are almost there… Hm, see there is a fire there" she let her down and pointed at the fire

They walked to the group. When they got there Miroku and Sango were ready to attack. When they saw Kagome they lowered their weapons. Then there was silence, a very uncomfortable one for the hanyou girl who felt like she didn't belong

"Who is she?" Asked Shippo from behind Kagome's backpack where he had been hiding, the new girl was a hanyou but who knew if she was truly friendly after all Naraku had also been a hanyou.

"Her name is Sakura and I just meant her. Don't worry she is alright" Said Kagome waving her hand dismissing any suspicion.

"Nice to meet you all" she said respectfully with a bow that make them feel awkward.

"This is Sango, Miroku and Shippo they…" Kagome was saying

"Lady you are mostly beautiful, would you make me the honor to bear my children?" said Miroku holding her dangerous clawed hand

"No way, of course! It will be my honor monk" She said with dreamy sparkling eyes and holding his hand back with such strength Miroku was ready to run and hide.

"…" Everyone was shock with her answer. Miroku himself didn't expect that.

"I just kidding, I am still too young to get married and I don't think my father would like me to become a monk's mate" She said pulling her hand away from his making him fall flat on his face on the dirt

Shippo began to laugh, and soon enough the rest also did, even Miroku from the ground

Sango said "That will teach you to keep your mouth shut" she hit him on the head and continued to laugh. None of them saw Sakura's sad stare that lasted at least a second or two. At least she had them on her side for the moment.

They keep on introducing themselves to her. Sango even offered the ramen that Inuyasha hadn't eaten. Sakura accepted not asking what it was or how it was made which was actually odd but none of them noticed but the little fire cat demon that watched suspiciously. They were having a good time. The others already had taken a like for the hanyou girl.

Inuyasha and Kikyo entered the clearing curios of what was making the others so happy and light. When Kagome saw Kikyo all the pain went back and was clenching harder to her hearth.

"Kagome" Sakura whispered "You are strong remember that" the smile full of ramen made her feel better. Sakura was right, she was strong enough, she had even forgotten about them while she was having fun with her friends.

"Who the hell is that!" Said Inuyasha noticing the hanyou girl with a mouth full of ramen that was surely his

"SIT!" Screamed Kagome as she stalked toward the fallen boy, she wasn't about to take it easy on him

"You…" He was about to use his favorite word when…

"Sit, Sit, Sit! First you are going to explain what she is doing here" she pointed at Kikyo who felt like hiding from the accusing finger

"Kagome, I have come to join the group" Said Kikyo trying to sound dead cool 'I never thought my reincarnation could be so scary' Kagome began to control herself. She had already let her anger flow and he had paid for it.

'I most show them that I can go on with my life, I don't need him. Like Sakura said I am strong enough' Taking a deep breath, she gave a small smile and said "Very well, we just need two more shards and the jewel will be complete" taking a step toward her she said "And then you can take Inuyasha to hell with you" Then she turned around. She was angry but more happy than angry.

Kagome celebrated for leaving them shock. 'You did it, go girl' she gave a little celebration inside her mind.

"I think is time for me to leave" Said Sakura dusting her self as she got up. 'My job here is done' or is it?

"Wait Sakura…" Said Kagome not believing she was going to leave just like that

"Yes…?" she said turning around to look at her. The golden eyes hiding her true self once more

"Would you like to join us too?" she said so friendly that it hurt Sakura to say no

'Me? Join them?' she gave them a big smile. "Of course" she said

"What! She can't, no way" said Inuyasha standing already

"Sit! If you could invite her why can't I invite Sakura!" said Kagome puffing tired of seeing him being rude to the other hanyou who was a lot nicer than him

"Thanks Kagome" said Sakura not too sure of doing the right thing 'As long as _he_ doesn't show up'

"Is nothing, welcome to the team ''said Kagome

88888

NL: (Tied up to a chair) Let me go!

Kag: Not until you explain to me why did you pair me up with Fluffy!

Sess: (Locked from a closet) stop calling me fluffy!

NL: Because Inu/Kag pairings bore the hell out of me! (-Very angry- I can be very violent when I am angry)

Everyone: ohhh

Kag... Okay?

NL" review and make happy a (17) year old happy


	4. The Curiosity of a Demon

NL" Another correction, I am getting bored of doing this but heck. I have nothing better to do oh and the day this was corrected is December 15, 2006

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: The Curiosity of a Demon

_Time passes so slowly but for the ones like me that has no meaning. I already know how long will I live and how far I will get. Maybe I am wrong, I know I can be wrong…I wish others could see that too. There is nothing for me in time. It is just one of my abilities to break the rules that I was meant to break. I see myself dead and floating alone in my dreams. Maybe that is the truth. Maybe I am truly dead and this is heaven and hell in one. That would be interesting since I am already surrounded by demons. I am a half one myself. By Lady Sakura _

Finally after about a thousand 'sits' and a lot of discussions the group had finally come to an understanding, well only Inuyasha opposed but you get the idea. Sakura and Kikyo were both staying. Kagome just ignored them and sometimes was even nice with Kikyo but not with Inuyasha. He had a long way for forgiveness but she understood that they would never be more than friends and to her that was just fine. 'Sakura is right, I can go on with this I'm strong after all, I had been doing this for four years' she talked with the hanyou girl noticing her lightly nervous tone as if fearing to say the wrong thing. Maybe she didn't talk to many since she was a hanyou and had to be careful.

After dinner they all went to sleep but some couldn't while they knew that the jewel would be complete soon. Miroku who was trying to sleep in a futon across the fire from Sango couldn't sleep not only because of the jewel but also because of Sakura, she was hiding her real powers 'but why?' she had told them she came across Sesshoumaru who hated hanyous more than anyone. She didn't have a scratch on her self and she had said she had fought him. 'She is not ordinary' yet she seemed so happy and confident as if she hadn't go through the same treatments as Inuyasha. She accepted humans and demons as the same; she trusted them like she had known them all her life. He found it odd but after all not just because she was a hanyou meant that she had to be like Inuyasha

Sango was having thoughts about the same kind. She had lost her brother in the battle with Naraku and she was still sulking. She knew Kagome needed help with the situation of Kikyo joining them but Sakura 'She helped her so much… but why?' She had heard the girl telling Kagome to be strong and she was. She confronted both of them and didn't even let a tear leave her eyes. She was glad they meant her; it didn't matter if she was an unusual hanyou. She saw Sakura stare at the night sky as if her mind was someplace else. Maybe the hanyou had a sad past or maybe she missed someone but it seemed she was not about to go back to where she came from. The determination on her face could be notice

At the time they were all sleeping but Sakura she let a sight leave her lips. 'Is this what am I suppose to do?' Why wouldn't he had give her more explicit details about why was she here. That was the story of her life. She let herself wonder in her entangle mind, wondering when this was going to end. And how was she supposed to do it. Finally sleep took over her taking her to a world of dreams, of good and bad memories. Some those were just too painful but came to remind her why she was there.

888_Sakura's Dream -Sakura's point of view-_888

I was five playing in the garden. I saw a boy about my age and I asked him to play with me.

-Get away from me you stinky hanyou- he said coldly, he was a demon but for the first time in my life I wondered what was I

-'Hanyou'- "hanyou?" I had never heard such word in my life but if such knowledge had stayed away from me for any longer I would be already dead

Then the mother came and took the child in her arms and said

-"Please my lady for give my child he didn't know. I beg you not to tell your father"- she said, I think she didn't hate me like his child but she was just scare of his words. I knew people had to respect me.

-"But I don't understand, what hanyou means"- I asked, that innocent I was. I was careful to not scare her off because I wanted to know what Hanyou meant.

She stared at me in shock. I didn't understand what I did to get her so worry. The child gave me a dirty look, that look he never gave me again but still I knew it meant no good and would always remain in my mind.

-"Sakura"- I heard my father call me from the other side of the garden

I ran to him while the mother ran for the life of her son and her own. I was in front of my father waiting for him to say something. But no word came, a hand did. He slapped me; he had never done something like that. I think I didn't move from where I had been standing with my stinging cheek. Then he hugged me. I was confused more than ever that day, for a moment I wondered about the grass hoper I had been chasing. My head rested in his chest, I began falling sleep like so many times before when he held me.

-"Dad what is a hanyou?"- I asked before I lost my chance

He held me harder then said -"You are a hanyou, a combination of demon blood and human blood… but you are a special kind of hanyou"- to me he knew everything in the world, how wrong I was.

-"Are you angry?"- I asked not understanding what the big deal was

-"Yes, but only with my self for not telling you about this before"-

Then he told what the demon boy meant and that most of the demons and humans didn't accept hanyous and they mostly tried to kill them

-"Do you hate them too?"- I said knowing part of the answer

He was quiet for a moment –"I once did, but that was a long time ago"-

I didn't cry. I didn't care. He was my father and he loved me and my older brother hanyou and all. Dreams took me once again to a peaceful slumber. I felt protected in his arms.

88

I was walking. I was only nine years old, wondering in the halls, looking for someone, there was pain in me. When I was about to call for her I heard her voice but she wasn't alone.

-"You can't send her there alone! She could get kill!"- My mother screamed. I walked closer to the door that I knew was my father's study.

-"She has too, the committee wants too see if she is strong and she has to prove it"- did he not believe in my strength

-"You know she is strong as any other demon even more!"- At that point I wanted to cry, my mother sounded so angry and sad and the way she talked to father. I couldn't take it

-"But she isn't full demon you know that is the problem"- He said matter of fact making my human heart shake with pain and fury

-'Problem, He thinks I'm a problem'- New feelings invaded my hearth, hate, rage dark feelings for my father thinking that I was weak. I always did all he told me and as tried my hardest. No matter how many times I failed I always stood up again

My mother came out of the room. When she saw my eyes full of the feelings that they had created in me she ran down the hall holing her hands in front of her face. I knew I was more of a demon at that moment, I felt like demons felt, all of the darkness inside you telling you to do something that would make them regret my existence. When my father came out and saw me, before he could say any thing I said.

-"I am stronger than you think, I will become stronger, stronger than you"- Then I walked down the hall. I didn't spill a tear not for him, not for anyone. The next day I left without even saying good bye. I left ready to prove myself to the world. But to do that I would have to stop crying and wishing, I had to see what the world of war where I had been born was about.

8End of dream8

She stared at the moon after the sudden awakening but it didn't matter. Such memories were part of the past that could never be change but still the pain burned inside of her so deeply that made those unshed tears evaporated into the night sky to the place where all of that had once been her lied broken and untouched by any living being. It was hidden along with her human heart that cried in the loneliness of the night and only came out at the full moons when she walked aimlessly looking for something she didn't know was.

88Sesshoumaru88

It couldn't be. It was as if she was created from thin air. No one knew who she was, only he knew her name though was a very used one no hanyou with that name existed to the world only to him. Every time he gave her description or asked information from other lands about the hanyou they answered him with an apology for not knowing of such hanyou or in the case of the Eastern lands they said they wouldn't let a mutt get in their lands. The demon lord was losing his patience. The last full blooded inu-youkay left was him, but how can she exist. She wasn't older than his brother that he did understand. Her aptitude and expressions told him so.

This wasn't helping him at all. She had no past, any origins just, 'just like the miko' yes that was it. She was like the miko 'what was her name? Aki, Aka, Kao, Kago… Kagome that was her name' He wanted to ignore the fact that he did actually remember her name perfectly. He remembered the little miko not been strong to carry her strange bag. His brother not even caring for her getting behind and being attack by some lower demon. He knew his brother could be low but to leave her, she part of his pack, behind like that was just shameful. He was lucky the girl didn't leave the group because of his harshness and insults; even he knew humans needed to rest more often. But of course the girl had a good way to make the hanyou stop and the demon lord always found it amusing. Though it was shameful to his father's name it was still what the hanyou deserved to learn.

He still couldn't understand why he had helped her carry her stuff. 'She was nice with Rin' that could explain it but still there was something else. She knew how to read and write. She would seat close to the fire camp to get enough light to read. She would read strange books some from which he knew were in other language. 'She is not ordinary human' she didn't smell like the other humans. She smelled of 'Cherry blossoms, how odd' he stared out of his window to the tree that was almost out of pink petals. Fall was coming and the coldness of the winter was worst in his lands where the sun would last shorter after all they were the lands where the moon shined the most.

Now he had two mysteries two solve. 'Just what I needed' he thought sarcastically. How could two females from lower races keep the most powerful demon of the western land in suspense? 'How I wish could have killed them both when I had the chance' now he was paying the price. There was something familiar between them.

"Jaken" He said in bored voice waiting for the toad to get to his office almost falling at the entrance

"Y...yes my lord how m… may I serve you" His master had been acting strange lately and he felt that it wasn't any good.

"I will be leaving now. Look for information about the hanyou girl" He said with out emotion

"Yes my lord" he listened expecting more

"And keep a close eye on Rin" He said as he exited the room

'I knew that was coming' thought the toad

Sesshoumaru walked to the gardens where he found the little girl who once tried to save him even if he was a demon. How old was she now 'thirteen, fourteen' the girl was like his daughter. He didn't have the best childhood but it seemed that it came natural to him. How many would laugh at him if they said he was a father figure. None of them would survive but it would be the truth. He would have never thought that a few years ago he would be taking care of a human any less a girl.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" She said with a bow. Then he noticed 'She isn't a little girl anymore, she is a young woman now' How long until she found someone and then she would leave the castle and move on with her own life. How he missed the days when she followed him and did everything he said the silliest ways. She had a pure heart; he just hoped that whoever she found would take good care of her. Because if he didn't he would snap the neck of whoever hurter her.

"Mmm, lord Sesshoumaru is there something wrong?" she sounded worried

He was so distracted on his thoughts that he didn't notice he was giving small growls. "It doesn't matter Rin, I will be leaving for a few days"

"Are you going to see Lady Kagome?" she asked hopefully

"Why would I visit the miko?" he asked 'How did she know?'

"I was just wondering, I really miss her" said Rin using the tip of her foot to play with the dirt

'Of course the miko and she had been spending a lot of time together while we hunted for Naraku and the shards' they had become good friends, the older girl teaching her from now and then stuff of her strange unknown world.

"I may see her; do you want me to tell her anything?" He said curios. Showing a bit of interest he asked

"Yap, would you tell her I miss her and if she could visit and Shippho, Sango and Miroku OH! And uncle Inuyasha too" Then she covered her mouth

"Uncle?" He said with a smirk 'So if she thought of his idiot half brother as uncle then she saw him as a father' He patted her in the head in acceptance

"Thanks Lord Sesshoumaru" he would make sure she stopped calling him in so formal manner.

He created a white cloud under his feet and began to look for the hanyou. It was a beautiful morning he had to admit; maybe things would become clearer if he asked the miko if she knew she would not dare to hide the information from him

Something about the hanyou and the miko he needed to know 'She may know her' after all they were very similar, as if they had grown together. He didn't know how right he was.

NL: Now you know more about Sakura and what fluffy has been doing, I know you already know who she is, don't lie to me. You had known it since the beginning but it doesn't matter.


	5. Naraku

NL" I can't believe some people really wanted a 4th part of these fics I mean I am scared of you guys…just kidding so this was corrected December 15, 2006. I don't own Inuyasha or any original characters

Chapter 5: Naraku's Return

_I always keep updated about what is going on in the world though some I really don't get. I heard a song about no caring what the world thought of one. That is very true about me but what I fear is what they will try to do to me because of those thoughts. Other thing is that I do care what my family thinks of me. I want to feel no regrets when I see their faces. More than ever I think I know this is my reality. And that is because I can feel the love I feel for them. The world can think whatever it wants about me but my true world belongs to those I love and care for. (By Lady Sakura) _

Sunny was the morning in those warm autumn days in the feudal era. The group woke early that morning. They didn't sleep much the last night. Kagome and Sango were making breakfast for the rest, while Miroku and Shippho went to look for some berries. Inuyasha sat in the top of a tree and believe it or not Kikyo wasn't with him.

Kikyo had sensed a demonic aura near by and went to check it out; While Sakura stared at the hanyou boy from the other tree her eyes showed no emotion as she looked up at him with a simple frown

"What the hell are you looking at?" he said irritated to the girl who had been watching him for a long time.

"Your sword" She simply said

"What about it?" He said with a low growl

"Tetsaiga, the sword that cuts the wind" She said not taking her eyes from it

"So you know about it" He said trying to relax 'She wouldn't dare to take it'

"Yes, my father told me that it was made from your father's fang" She said with a smirk

"Don't even think about taking it you wench" He said jumping from the tree

"I am not going to take it… you are going to give it to me" She said as she jumped in front of him

"You wench I knew…" a scream was heard "Ahhhhh" It was Kikyo. Everyone stood up and ran. Sakura leaving before anyone else gave a step. A trace of dirt was left only.

'How can she be so fast?' Inuyasha thought trying to go faster as he ran after her. Sango and Kagome following close behind on Kirara's back.

'She is even faster than Inuyasha' Thought Sango. Kagome wasn't surprise she knew Sakura was faster than Inuyasha.

Sakura arrived in the blink of an eye. She saw Kikyo had fainted and her soul stealers were bringing her new strength with the souls of maidens, how she hated those things they gave her the creeps and they were one of the main reasons she disliked the dead priestess. She took her attention to the one who had attacked the miko. A hanyou dressed in a baboon pelt who was smiling evilly at her. His identity was no mystery to her, his scent was of a hanyou

"Who do we have here, another low hanyou. This won't take long" he said with a silky evil voice

"So you are Naraku" Her voice held no emotion, the girl from a few minutes ago was gone. Replaced with a cold hearth and soul who wouldn't hesitate to kill her enemy if it wasn't for her human heart she could be call a demon

Naraku felt incredible power flowing from the girl as she revealed her aura.

"What are you?" He said panicked not knowing how to confront his new enemy

"Your worst nightmare" She said as she unsheathed her sword, Dark blue light surrounded her and the sword, and there were small sparks of red energy too. At that moment the rest arrived to see the girl with so much power that Naraku feared her. Yet they did not know she couldn't use this power entirely yet

Inuyasha ran to Kikyo and carried her back with the others after the soul stealers finished their job. It had been a long time since he felt fear, but at the same time he was glad she was on their side. Now more than ever he wished not to be Naraku. She was as scary as his brother when angry; she smiled in her mind at that.

With feathery movement she jumped in the air and struck her sword across his skull. He began to dissolve, but before he was gone he said

"I will make sure you all die" With that he reactivated Miroku's wind tunnel. This started to pull everyone and everything.

"I can't control it!" He screamed trying to finds his beads, he had them with him all the time just to be sure but he just couldn't find them

Sakura jumped from where the rests of the evil hanyou were. She took out of her wide sleeves a necklace of beads she knew it could always come on handy. She landed behind him and took his hand covering it with them and closing the black hole.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, her face was back to its friendly mask

They all stared at her, they were glad she was there as long as she was in their side that is for at that moment they began to wonder where the hell she came from. They all confirmed that they were fine. With out knowing the Demon lord had been there as well making questions of his own inside his mind. He couldn't believe her strength and boldness to the situation; even he knew the evil Hanyou was one to be dealt with precaution but to show her strength at risk of him finding her weakness. He didn't even have time to analyze her true aura for her power had distracted him. She was way different from other hanyous and her sword it possessed powers that may be even or stronger than tetsaiga and tenseiga. Who was she? And that sword what was made of?

"Are you alright Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said still checking over the rest and surprising him

Everyone gasped when they saw him come out of the woods. He seemed the same but in the inside he wanted to know about that sword and its powers.

"What the hell are you…?" Inuyasha was about to exclaim when

"Sit boy! Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Said Kagome trying not to make angry the dog demon

'What do I say…' for the first time he was having problems speaking he knew he needed to give an assuring answer so the hanyou girl gained confidence to talk to him and not shut and run like last time. 'Should I tell them the truth or just ignore them'

"I have to come ask you and the hanyou a few questions" He said walking closer to the girls

"Get the hell…" Inuyasha went to visit an old friend

"Sit, he just want to talk is not such a big deal, right Sakura?" But when she turned around because she didn't give her an answer she gasped. 'Her eyes' they were just like Sesshoumaru's even colder, distant. It was even worse than when she fought Naraku.

"You have no right to interrogate me. I'm not answering any of your questions" Her voice sent shivers to everyone's back. If Sesshoumaru was the Ice prince she was the glacier queen.

"Sakura?" Kagome tried to get her attention.

"Yes?" She turned around to her with a warm smile, she was so unpredictable. "Listen I don't like him so I am not talking to him until he calls me by my name, not hanyou or girl my name is Sakura you bastard"

'That was why she was so angry' everyone thought. They didn't want to know when she was really angry.

"Very well, Sakura and miko I will ask you some questions"

"Hm….?" Said Kagome

"Sakura and Kagome" he was losing his patience

"That's better" Said Sakura turning her back on him and crossing her arms

"Where are you two from?" he said not being able to look the worry in Sakura's eyes

"Ah I didn't expect that, well I'm from five hundred years in the future. When I was fifteen I fell through the shrine well that is in Inuyasha's forest and was brought here to this time" she said fast to get him out of his bad side

"That explains some things, what about you?" he said to the hanyou girl who was staring coldly at him from the side

"I was born in the western land and I had been traveling around the country training" she said no more

"Why hasn't any other lord heard about you?" he said

"Because I am a hanyou and I try not to bring any attention" She said rolling her eyes "I don't like being hunted just because I was born a hanyou that was never my decision but my parent's"

"Who are your parents?" he said

"I am sorry, but I can't answer that. I was sent here for a special purpose and I am not suppose to tell anyone what is it or reveal completely my identity" she said looking at the ground, she knew it was bad to answer to him like that. Now he would not stop trying to find out who she was

He just gave her a growl in response. The interrogation was mostly for the hanyou but she would not tell him the direct answer. He decided he would keep a closer eye on her.

After a long time of silence they all went back to where they had made breakfast. Sesshoumaru went with them. No one complained even Sakura who kept a cold look with him around. They had made a silent deal that he would stay with them until he got the information he wanted which would not be easy. Not like they could make him leave anyways and the extra help to get the last shard was welcome.

They all sat and ate for excepting of Kikyo that had gained consciousness, Sakura and Sesshoumaru. Sakura just felt uncomfortable around them, she didn't like them and it was getting to her nerves to be surrounded by so many people, she wasn't very social. Kagome saw them very tense and said.

"Sakura, can you tell us if you have a brothers or sisters?" She tried to light their mood and make the demon lord calm his urges of strangling the information he wanted out of the girl

"I guess so; I have two older brothers and an older sister" she said not giving names

"So you are the youngest" Said Miroku

"What are their names?" Asked Shippho

"I can only tell you the name of my older brother, his name is **Kyo**" she had a sad smile as she remembered her beloved brother

8888Flash back8888

It was the night she had left toward that mission, the night she knew could be the last she saw her family

"Brother, what are you doing here?" she said not wanting anyone's help

"What I am doing here! Are you crazy? I won't let you go alone" he said stepping forward, his eyes cold as hers

"It was my decision to do it. Don't interfere" she said not liking to be ordered around, no one dared with out knowing there was a fight if they wanted her to obey

"I am sorry I just don't want anything happening to you" he said understanding why she had accepted the mission but he hated for her to be placed in such situation

"Kyo, I will be fine don't worry" she said with a faint smile

"You always say that" he said, how any times had she run to danger with out thinking and ready to sacrifice herself for success

"And I always am" she knew it was not true but she could not say the truth

"So you are going to arrive before the Red Moon?" he said worried about the time she was sent

"Yes, the time limit to finish the mission is that night" she said with a sigh wondering if she had enough time

"Then this is good bye" Kyo said wondering if he would see her again like many times he had seen her leave

"No, I will be back. I promise" she said knowing her brother cared for her safety

She jumped from the cliff into the darkness. He sensed her phantom tears and looked down to find she was already gone. He knew she would not cry, she hadn't in a long time

"Be strong little sister" he said to the his already gone sister

8888End of FB8888

"Sakura is there something wrong?" Asked Kagome, Sakura had spaced out for a few seconds

"I'm fine, now that I think about it. Wasn't that guy Naraku?" she said faking stupidity

"Yes, it seems that he was just hiding" Said Sango poking at the fire angrily; her brother had died for nothing

"That coward was just waiting until we completed the jewel" Said Inuyasha with Kikyo by his side

"But Sakura killed him" Said Shippho jumping over Kagome's shoulder "Right?"

"It was a puppet" Said Sesshoumaru; he had seen the remains of the wooden figure

"But he was scare of Sakura didn't you see?" Said Kagome with a smile

"Even I was scare of her" Sid Shippho

"So you fear me" She gave him an evil fake smile, Shippho gulped "Maybe I should take care of you first" Shippho hid behind Sesshoumaru.

"It seems he went to hide to the safest place" Said Miroku. Sakura began to laugh; she was used to the dangerous life so it was easy for her to laugh in such times

'Who would had thought, Shippho hiding behind him like a scary cat' Sakura finally controlled her self and said "Well I guess the best thing we could do now is complete the jewel and get it to someplace safe, your time should be right"

"I guess that's for the best" Said Kagome

"Kitsune you can come out now" Said Sesshoumaru to the child

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru" He came out and ran to Kagome

"I think I was too hard on him" Said Sakura with a small smile

"Don't worry Shippho she was just kidding" Said Sango

"O.k. but don't do it again" he said

"Alright I won't" she said calmly, her mind replaying the things she had to get done. She needed to get things down on paper, she felt like this was one of the most important things she had ever done but she hoped she could stop acting and be just herself.

88888

Naraku watched darkly at the hanyou girl in Kanna's mirror. The hanyou held strength like no other that could only be compared to the demons of the deeper past but aside from that her little act didn't convince him. He knew about lying and tricking better than anyone and she to him was just a beginner. He sensed someone enter his domain, not someone but some ones; A demon and a hanyou. Naraku wanting to get rid off some of his frustration went on to kill them for their ignorance.

"A hanyou but not any, I am right?" said Naraku noticing the resemblance of the hanyou with the hanyou girl then the other demon a kind of demon breed that had almost disappeared for no reason that he knew

"Naraku" said the hanyou kneeling in one leg with respect "I am **Kyo **and this is **Arashi**" the demon of violet eyes looked coldly at Naraku before doing the same as Kyo

"So you know who I am, I guess you are related to that hanyou named Sakura" said Naraku ready to kill them if it was called for

"Yes" said Kyo seriously "that repulsive girl is my sister…"

Kagura and Kanna listened from the door not believing the hanyou but it seemed like Naraku didn't care. This Kyo had very interesting information that could mean the destruction of everything and the achievement of Naraku's dreams; world domination. Kagura didn't like it at all; it just meant she would remain Naraku's slave for the rest of her life. She sensed a cold feeling run through her body when the hanyou made eye contact with her, his eyes were golden and held fire that was at the moment frozen in hope.

"Sister" said Kanna that had also noticed it

"Shh, don't say anything" said Kagura, maybe there was still hope

888

NL" NOW REVIEW!


	6. Girl Talk

NL" Just enjoy and this was corrected December 15, 2006

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Well neither do you

Chapter 6: Girl Talk

_I kept my tears locked for a few years when I was very young. The overwhelming sensation of been alone was breaking my spirit yet there were voices at the back of my head. They told me to go on for some people who truly cared for me though some never would admit it. I began to wonder how their lives would be if I hadn't been born. I know I was once dead but that was in a moment that I could never remember. The damned question keeps running in my mind, was I meant to live or die? Did I cheat death and was that why my life was and still is so unreal. (By Lady Sakura) _

The rest of the day they traveled by foot. One more day and they would reach the northern mountains. They knew Naraku may try to attack them but with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Sakura he would look for a way to trick them first. They had to keep their eyes open for any sign of him or his damn yellow bugs.

Everyone was looking for him for exception of Kagome who was staring at Sesshoumaru and Sakura. They were so alike yet so different. Sesshoumaru never showing emotion, but you knew there were there; because he had saved a life, a human's life none less. Sakura wasn't scare of showing how she felt but sometimes she doubted that aside from that when it came to hard situations her persona changed completely so she had to wonder who the real Sakura was. So much like Sesshoumaru's all the time keeping secrets like why was he interested on knowing about their origins. But she knew Sesshoumaru kind of, he most of the time didn't seem to hide anything at least that she did knew about while Sakura was full of mystery.

Sakura could feel Kagome staring at her back, it bothered her. She knew the girl had questions she just hoped that she didn't ask them because at those moments she felt like braking down and saying it all so the weight in her back disappeared. She was so tired so tired of being around Sesshoumaru. He was waiting for her to tell him all the answers he was looking for. She wouldn't speak at least not yet, while she was distracted with her thoughts she didn't notice the new presence.

Sesshoumaru had felt how tense both girls were more than the rest of the group. This didn't distract him from the demonic aura that was surrounding them. He stopped and so the rest of the group did. Sakura cursed her self silently for not paying attention to the surroundings.

A bear youkay jumped in front of them. Everyone moved for exception of Kagome. She had forgotten that Inuyasha would now protect Kikyo. The bear slashed her arm and she felled backwards holding it. She saw blood and almost fainted even after all of the years fighting demons. Sakura ran to her and threw her to Sesshoumaru who was the nearest.

Kagome only made an 'ehp' when she landed in his (arms) Yes he does have two, she had restored the lost one some time ago. She stared at the tai-youkay and noticed she was blushing 'Control yourself Kagome this is Sesshoumaru' She was about to move from his arms but he just held her tightly and said.

"Don't or you will open more the wound" She couldn't believe he was worried about her. His voice held a hint of concern. Could it be? She had to be dreaming but the pain in her bloody arm told her otherwise

"Y…yes" She said trying to relax. She looked back at where Sakura stood. The demon was at least three times her height. She was just there staring at it, not moving just staring. The bear didn't move also as if she had put it in some kind of trance and she had.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Screamed Inuyasha

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kagome found her voice to ask

Sakura was reading its thoughts, her sword tapped into a power she had yet to develop from her demon side. It couldn't move while she did it. Finally finding the information she wanted she unsheathed her sword and slashed the bear across the stomach.

It made no sound of pain. She had blocked his senses he would only be able to see how life left him. She didn't care if it wanted to kill them but she knew that no one deserved such pain if they were being control by certain evil hanyou that was too much of a coward to show himself. She felt deep hatred for the hanyou that had ruin so many lives in the past years and who knew how many more after his death. He gave all hanyous a bad reputation and she hated that. Inuyasha ran to her with Kikyo on arms.

"What was that all about?" He screamed while he placed Kikyo down, she was still weak from Naraku's last attack

"Naraku is losing his patience; he doesn't want only the jewel now" she said staring at the body of her victim, the grip f her fists almost breaking her own skin.

"What does he want now?" Asked Sango worried

"He wants my sword… and me" She said walking to a tree and sitting against it, and barely it could be seen a blush on her face. She knew he wanted her power and the sword's power but she would not let him. No matter if she had to die so he wouldn't get his hands on them. Such power could corrupt almost anyone but of course she wasn't one of those. Some powers of her own sword could even kill her if she wasn't careful.

Everyone just stared at the ground trying to analyze the information. Something as powerful as the Shekon jewel was traveling with them. Finally Miroku broke the silence.

"Why would Naraku want your sword?" Then they all turned their heads to Sakura

"The sword posses powers that if they fall to the wrong hands could end life as we know it" She said hugging the sword as part of her own life for it was in fact part of her, part of her mind was linked to the sword keeping some of her sanity untouched and even part of her soul kept it on her power.

"What do you mean? What kind of powers?" Asked Inuyasha worried at her sad expression. He had never seen her like that as if life itself was a torture

"… I can not tell I am sorry. I am the guardian of the sword that's all you need to know" She said looking one by one at the eye so they could see she told no lie. She wanted to tell them with al her heart but it wasn't part of the plan or mission.

They all keep silent once again. Kagome tried to understand Sakura's words but there was so much she kept from them; especially about her past. She kept on thinking about the matter until she felt pain in her arm. 'Arm? Arms? Oh my God!' Sesshoumaru was still holding her in his arms. She turned her head to see him.

Sesshoumaru felt movement in his arms and found the miko blushing all kinds of red. They stared at each other for a few seconds. He didn't know why of the sudden felt like taking care of her arm himself. Maybe it had to do with those bid brown eyes that were looking at him so innocently.

"Mmmmh. Would you put me down, please?" she said shyly

Sesshoumaru did as she asked and began walking toward Sakura, trying to find something to distract himself. Keeping away from the miko seemed like a good idea for some subconscious reason.

"You will tell us now and why Naraku does want your sword" he said coldly at the hanyou

"As I said I can't, and even if I could you wouldn't understand. Lets just say you wouldn't like it" She gave him a reassuring smile. 'I am just telling him the truth'. Sesshoumaru was now at the point of breaking her neck. He snarled at her and she growled back

Kagome knew he was about to attack. She began walking toward them but soon regretted for when she moved her arm she felt deep pain. Sango saw her painful expression and ran to her holding her still.

"Don't move Kagome or you will hurt yourself more" She got the attention of everyone including Sakuras and Sesshoumaru's who were about to fight. Sakura ran to her and examined her arm.

"Is not too deep but we must clean or she may get an infection" She said

"There is hot springs close by in that direction" Inuyasha pointed to the forest showing little worry about her. Kagome just pushed the feeling aside.

"Then lets go" Sakura began walking toward the forest glad Sesshoumaru had dropped the topic about the sword and herself

Soon enough everyone joined her. They stopped in a small clearing while Kagome gathered her stuff to get clean and a small stereo to listen some music while she bathed. She really needed some relaxation.

"Do you want me to join you?" Said Sango, Kagome nodded, they began walking toward the hot springs. Soon Sakura found her self uncomfortable being watch by everyone. Grabbing her bag she began walking fast to catch up with them.

"Wait for me!" she screamed

The rest of the group just sat around. Miroku and Shippho made a fire for lunch and waited with the rest, each one of them keeping their thoughts for themselves.

'What could possibly happen if Naraku possessed her sword' thought Inuyasha 'What if I got my hands on that sword… she would kill me for sure' He remembered how protective she was of the sword and at the same time he understood her, for he protected the sword his father had let him. He wondered who had given her that sword

'Who could had thought such a pretty, But not prettier than Sango, could be so scary' Miroku thought recalling how light minded she was when they meant.

'The girl is hiding something that hurts her, but at the same time it could hurt others or at least shock them' Kikyo had sensed worry in the little piece of her aura she exposed. 'She holds a different kind of power, but why should she hide it'

'How dare that hanyou what am I allowed to know or ask' Sesshoumaru was just furious but didn't show it

'I hope Kagome brought candy' Shippho searched in her bad. 'I always feel better after some candy' He was worried about everything. He hadn't known Sakura for that long but he already felt attached to her.

The girls relaxed in the springs after Sango cleaned Kagome's arm. Kagome turned in the stereo. The first song was 'Last Living Souls' by Gorillaz. She sang in lower tone, not daring to raise much her voice. They relaxed, only listening to the music forgetting all that was to come that may cause them more pain. They are just souls made of light and darkness wondering the earth to find a purpose to live. : P

(I DON'T KNOW WHY I CHOOSE THIS SONG BUT WHAT A HELL. I DON'T OWN Gorillaz)

Are we the last living souls?

Are we the last living souls?

Are we the last living souls?

Are we the last living souls?

Take a gun

Or how you say

That's no way you behave

Just a law, a new begin

Sing a song that doesn't sin

And it grows

Hey, you know

Are we the last living souls?

Are we the last living souls?

Are we the last to get away to some another day?

Do we know?

Well, we know

Doesn't seem to be complete

Are we, are we the last living souls?

Are we the last living souls?

Are we the last living souls?

Are we the last living souls?

Get up, get up, get up, get up...

What you say?

Cause all I was on

I got it down wrong

I see myself to get

And the Lord, seeing all now

Can you take us in

The part that comin' on

The coldest man doesn't see it's all

We go to the car

I see you walk to the far

And when you get there do you see

You fit the last you need on me

Cause we're the last living souls

We're the last living souls

Yeah, we're the last living souls

We're the last living souls

8

They listened to last beats of the song and waited for the next one. They felt relaxed so Kagome decided to make a little talk to see if she could learn something from Sakura. The next song was 'Numb' by Linking Park (You already know… I don't own Linking Park, but one can always dream)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
because everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you

Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take

But I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

(This conversation is while they are listening to the song)

"Sakura… I know that you said you couldn't tell us much but… how are your parents like… is just…" She tried to put in the kindest way she could 'Maybe this is a bad idea'

"No problem… I think I should begin for my father" She took a deep breath "I had always cared for my father but at the same time I hate him. I don't know if I can forgive him yet. He was a great father when I was a child. You know what I mean, right? He was always there to protect me and care for me. I know that he doesn't care if I am a hanyou. He said something that really hurt me and at the same time also made me stronger. I left my home for many years training to show every youkay that even if I was a hanyou my family's name and honor wouldn't be broken" She said it all with out a hint of feeling. Her voice was cold and depressive. Kagome was about to tell her to stop but she was too late.

"My mother is other story; She a human known to be powerful, beautiful and smart something that my father appreciated. She was mostly the one who showed most affection to me and my brother while father trained us. She was always there to heal us and spoil us." She chuckled "She and Father always had discussions about how to raise us, but it didn't matter because they loved us even when father didn't admit it"

Kagome felt better when she heard her small chuckles. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She had learned something about her that made her happy somehow and distracted them from reality once again. A new song began to play 'All that I've got' by the Used (Nope, I don't own them)

So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
I sleep, I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

8

I need something average  
Someone please just give me  
Hit me and knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep

I can't laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

8

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got

8

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got

8

I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
Eyes closed so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fk me, I..

8

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

8

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got!

8

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
So deep that I didn't even scream fk me

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got

8

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got

Kagome noticed the uneasiness in Sakura when she heard the song. Maybe she had found a lyric that struck her memory like it always did with her. Sakura was looking down to the water as her eyes half closed in tiredness. Her mind was some place as the tie passed by. And for the first time Kagome saw the real Sakura, her eyes were sad but not giving up their spark of life, her face truly held no emotion but with such simplicity one could see straight through her mind and see hard times only a few happy moments. A lot of pain that no one had provoked in her but herself; It was in her self who dragged her persona into danger and risky situations. Something she wanted to prove something to live for just a reason to be. Sakura was empty of reason empty of purpose but one. Her eyes flashed with happiness and sadness as she remembered her past. It hurt her so much to be what she was, hurt, pain, melancholies of her past and destiny.

Kagome didn't want to see more, she wanted to see her smile even though she now knew it was fake, just enough to make her life more complicated.

8888888

NL" Sorry if you don't like the songs, I like them still, so you know the deal Review, comment, flame whatever you want.


	7. A little book

AN/ I am doing some correction on this fic so if you notice something wrong please send me a review if you can

Declaimer: I…don't… Own… Inuyasha. So what I do own a cat, who needs dogs anyways

Chapter 7: A little book

Sango and Sakura had already dress. Kagome told them she would stay a bit longer in the water. They left her to relax they knew she had trouble dealing with Inuyasha and Kikyo and that she needed time to think. 'First we destroy Naraku, then we get the shards, then Inuyasha and Kikyo leave, then Sango and Miroku leave, then Sakura and Sesshoumaru leave and Shippho stays with Kaede and then I go back to my own time and then….' She didn't know. 'Then what… go on with my life? After all this just go back' why would she go back, her family of course but she had been for so long in the feudal era that it didn't really matter. School, she had already graduated but with low grades that wouldn't get her to college. What was in the future for her to go back to? She decided to forget everything for now and lost her self in a song 'I'm not o.k.' by my chemical Romance. This time she sang with all of her voice with out knowing that everyone in the camp could hear her. (I don't own them)

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?  
I'm not okay. (x3)  
You wear me out.  
What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what they mean  
(I'm not okay)  
So be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!  
I'm not okay. (x3)  
You wear me out.  
Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took?  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed  
I'm okay.  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)  
But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

Sesshoumaru was already seeing the miko as not an ordinary human and now she sings. Her voice wasn't like any other he had heard in his life. She sang a strange song to him but it didn't matter. He understood the meaning and the feelings the words expressed. When she ended he was already missing it. He could not accept his fascination for the miko for he felt that it would end him just like his father but all those thoughts went away when a new song started.

Good Charlotte

(I don't own them, too bad)

The world is Black

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing  
It's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening  
And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening  
We come into this world  
We are all the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we've seen , seen  
Living in this place  
It's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing  
So there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world  
Just keeps dying  
It's dying  
People always tell me, this is part of the plan  
That God's got everybody in his hands  
But I can only pray that God is listening  
Is he listening?  
But living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect  
Now I say  
but The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever change  
By the things we've seen(seen, seen)  
We come into this world  
And we are all the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But we're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect  
Now I say  
The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever change  
By the things we've seen (seen, seen)  
Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening...

Sesshoumaru didn't care any more. He tried to block the song and her beautiful voice out of his head. His instincts told him to go comfort her, but why she was just a human. A beautiful, smart, strong female that was in pain and still was brave enough to go on in her quest to save others with out any selfish wish or desire. She was light in the path of her friends, she was sad and broken hearth to anyone eyes, but it didn't stop her from helping others. 'She even cares for a demon even if she is a miko' The Kitsune was proof of that. She treated him like her own child and didn't even care of his race. She even cared for him; how she could care for him after the so many times he tried to kill her.

Kagome decided it was enough and got out of the water. She began to dress in a black shirt with a red blood flower in the center (You know the flower from the first theme Inuyasha ending) and a pair of black baggy pants and black tennis shoes. She began retrieving her stuff when she spotted a little black book where Sakura's bag had been. She lifted it and read the title 'Diary'. 'Could it be… no, but' She opened it and read the first introduction paragraphs.

_I still can't understand why do I write this but it can't hurt me after all is just a diary and everything what I write here will be how do I really feel and I am not regretting any of it. My name is a common one Sakura, but my last name is other thing 'Taisho' so many fear it mostly because of my father's reputation of being cold hearted killer. I'm a hanyou just like that, that is what I am and I don't care if they think that I am weak for I will prove them wrong. _

_I think I write this because I feel lonely. I am so pathetic that I had made my companion a book, that's just great. So many call me light or darkness, depends in what I do at the moment. Some say I'm a combination of both for my father is a demon, a creature from the dark, while my mother is a miko of the light. How can I fight my self? My demon half wants to get rid off the miko one and the miko wants to purify the demon in me. It's killing me; every second I can feel how they fight each other. The gap between them is my shelter. My hearth is being torn in to two and there is nothing I can do but to hold to my sword that keeps me sane well mostly. I most sound so dramatic writing this. _

Kagome never stopped to think Sakura could fell that way. A miko and demon, was that why she is powerful, why didn't she told them. Was she afraid of how they may react? She decided to keep reading. She knew it was wrong to invade the hanyou's privacy but she could not help her self

_I don't cry, never had. Well I did once but it didn't help at all. I learned at very young age that my life would be hard. There were no masks in my reality. My father made sure of that. I guess he didn't want me to get hurt but sometimes reality is even more painful. I try to do my best in everything I do, no matter the challenge. I don't do it for anyone in special, but for me. _

_I feel the darkness absorbing me painfully and slowly. Lost my mind I have many times, when my demon blood takes over. I know what I am doing and enjoy the killing and to get my self soak in the blood of my enemy. Later I regret but is too late, what I did was done and that's that no feeling regret anymore I go on. My mind tells me to kill everything that lives, it most be my demon side, while the miko calms it down. What helps me the most is my nameless sword that I am bound to protect until the day I die. It keeps my mind and my hearth separated so I won't lose my self. I think this is enough to introduce my self and one more thing. Kyo if you are reading my diary prepare to be punished. That's all. _

Kagome could have laugh at her last remarks but she was too shocked for knowing how she felt. She didn't regret any of her writing any of it. It was the truth she wrote, she didn't mind expressing her self like this. Darkness and light fighting inside her, destroying her, killing her all the time, but she kept on going. It most be horrible to be so lonely and in her state. If Demons hated something the most was hanyous, but they would hate even more one that was half something as deadly to them as a miko. Was this the reason she didn't say it in front of Sesshoumaru was she scare. No, she could be strong as him, who knows even more. (Sak: Take that fluffy)

Kagome wanted to read more. She wanted to understand her friend. Why she didn't just give up 'You are strong' those were her words, did she tell her self this over and over again to gain confidence. Probably her father told her that. She remembered when she said part of her hated him, was it because he was too hard with her when she was young. She kept reading a bit more.

_I held to my sanity with all I have. Try not to think about the pain inside I tell my self. No matter what I do is still there hurting me, destroying me, killing me. I need a way to find peace; no I will not kill my self that is just a coward's way. Will my insanity kill my family, I don't know but I hope that if I lose it the only one to die is me. There is no feeling in my skin, only numbness and sometimes cold. To write my feelings down wasn't such a bad idea, but still I feel so empty and lonely. Will I find someone who cares for me for who am I, but who am I? A miko, a demon, a hanyou, or all of them in one fighting for dominance _

How could she smile so much. Make others laugh (Yeah right) and make them feel better. She was right; she was darkness and light in one person. Kagome couldn't imagine how she felt. To enjoy killing then regret and for the last nothing, only moving on with the pain, she was the strongest person she had ever meant.

She was about to keep on reading when she heard someone come out of the bushes. It was Sesshoumaru; he was looking at the book at her hand. Kagome panicked what if what she was trying to hide from him was in the book. To know that she was half miko and half demon was already bad enough. He began walking toward her and stopped just two feet in front of her. Kagome looked directly at his golden eyes 'they are so beautiful… no time for that Kagome, bad Kagome' She remembered when he held her in his strong arms.

"What is that miko?" he said daring her to lie.

"A book" she said stepping back

"I already know that, is not like the books you usually carry" He said advancing as she retreated "And it has the smell of the hanyou all over it"

"…" Her voice was gone hiding when she heard a serious tone out of his voice that she thought couldn't exist

"Well" He said impatiently

NL: I think this is enough, I think Inuyasha and Kikyo will live for a few more chap

Kag: not fare

Sak: How come I am a lunatic instead of the happy girl from the beginning?

NL: Well… is just that I am not good making jokes you know. I am more of the dramatic type and dark thoughts.

Sess: Why did this Sesshoumaru appeared to be thinking so much about the miko

Mir: At least you appeared

San: That reminds me, what about that promise of me hitting him

NL: Oh yeah, well I think there will be time for that next chap

Inu: (Mouth full of ramen) Remember to review


	8. Sakura’s Rage, Soul, and Smile

AN/ HEY THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS…

Chapter 8: Sakura's Rage, Soul, and Smile

"…" Now she was in real trouble

She didn't know what to do. If she ran he would catch her, if she lied he would smell it and he had the strength to just take the book from her hands, so what was he waiting . What could she do, this was Sakura's secrets, her thoughts, her life a life she was curious about but still she had no right to get her nose into ane neither did Sesshoumaru so she wasn't giving it to him no matter how curious was to see the demon curious. Also she wanted to know more about the hanyou but to read something as private and sacred to the hanyou like her diary wasn't right.

"Miko I will not ask again" he said coldly

"Ahhh… is nothing?" She tried to say but her face and tone were easy to read

"You lie" he was extending already his clawed hand to take it when they heard a scream

"Help, Kagome help me!" It was Shippho

8888888888888

When Sakura saw Sesshoumaru leave to the forest in the direction of the hot springs she felt kind of sick. 'Don't think like that about them… they are just friends, for now' Sakura could be childish but no one could blame her, she had no experience with guys at all. Kagome was in that direction and he knew it and Sakura being Sakura felt sick. He left just when the music had stopped which surpriced her, usually music could help to stoop the screams of panic that they were to hear but extraordinarily didn't appear. After a few minutes of not hearing any screams or any of the sorts she relaxed. It was odd for everything to be so silent but too familiar for her. She welcomed the silence but the pressure in the air not something was altering the waves of the warm summer breeze. It was killing her to know what was going on. She had tried to write in her diary after she got dressed but as soon as she felt Sesshoumaru approaching them she changed her mind

"So you are the girl who posses the sword" Came a voice from above them. There was Kagura looking down at Sakura. Then no one saw it coming, extraordinarily for there was usually some bad language first coming from Inuyasha before the fight started but the strong wind blew them away before anyone could say a word. Not even Sakura saw it coming but tried to defend not sure from where the next attack would come. Then she felt different, lighter but why. Then she realize it, her sword, her most guarded treasure was gone. Her hands trembled with anger and fear as her body filled with pain and need to have what kept her sane by her side.

"Is everyone alright" Said Miroku covering his eyes with his sleeve trying to find them

"I'm fine" said Sango, she then felt a hand "Pervert, this is not time for that" A whack in the head was his price

When the cloud of dust settled down, everyone was checking for any injuries, but none had checked Sakura. Shippho ran to her to see if she was fine, but stopped at mid track. He saw her eyes pure red, she showed her fangs in a snar and her hair wasn't black and white any more. It was pure solver white and longer than before, her claws were longer and she was flexing her fingers like if she getting ready to 'Attack'. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs when she began walking toward him.

"Help, Kagome help me!" he creamed calling for the person he saw most as a family

In mere seconds she and Sesshoumaru had arrived. When Kagome saw Sakura her heart sank. _'Lost my mind I have many times, when my demon blood takes over. I know what I am doing and enjoy the killing and to get my self soak in the blood of my enemy.' _The words of Sakura's diary rang in her head. '_My mind tells me to kill everything that lives' _Kagome began walking toward her, in hope to bring her out of her rage

'_It most be my demon side' _She stopped at the same time as Sakura, when they were just a foot away. '_What helps me the most is my nameless sword that I am bound to protect until the day I die' _Then she saw it, the empty space at her side. Her sword was gone. Kagome was confused about what to do at first, and then she knew. She stretched her hand holding the diary, offering it back to her.

Sakura saw the book. 'I know this, _kill her, _is mine, _kill them, _my diary, _Blood_, she is giving it back, _kill, kill, kill, _No, _What,_ NO I won't kill them, _you have to or they will kill you have you not learn from before,_ no they won't, _they will, they think you are weak he think you are weak, _That's not true, _It is true, _No it isn't, _They hate you and they will hate you more when they learn what you truly are_, liar, _you know the truth_, …, _they want you dead_, that's not true, _they want your power_, stop please_, they are the enemy_, I don't want to hurt them.' She cried in her mind

Kagome saw her inner battle in her eyes. They wanted to back to her regular color. She wanted to help her but how. 'You are strong'

"You are strong Sakura" She said with out thinking "You can do anything you put your mind to I believe in you"

Sakura heard her voice as clear as water. An old memory of when she was younger played in her mind. A memory she wanted to forget mostly but partly keep in her heart safe for always and always.

888888888888888888888Flash Back8888888888888888888888888888

Sakura sank in to her knees. The image in front of her was horrible. Blood, dead, misery was all around her and she was the one who created it. Her young body was covered in blood and she was the only survivor, the body of a dear one near by crushed. She could taste blood in her mouth, vile accumulated on her throat, mostly blood of her enemy. She ran to the forest as far as she could. She jumped into a lake as soon as she saw it. The water turned red, she kept sinking, her body parlt cleaner but still there was just too much blood on her tainted hands, so small and so sinned. 'I didn't want to' She had lost control because of the pain she felt since she could could remember; she wanted it all to end. She kept sinking until a hand graved her. She looked at the owner. 'Mother'. Her mother was there pulling her out of the water, she pulled her to the shore coughing a little but still conscious and alive .

"Are you O.k.?" said her mother with tender voice

"…" She turned her had to the side, hiding her eyes with the fangs of silver white and black hair. How could she confront her? How could she see at her eyes? She had wanted everything to end at that moment she was being a coward

"I know what you did" She said with a faint smile. Sakura immediately looked at her mother's face. There was no hate, no tears, and no disgrace, only a faint smile "I know this is hard for you, I had a friend who went through the same thing"

"You mean" Sakura knew who she meant but it was hard to believe

"Yes, and you know is O.k. because you were only protecting yourself" said her mother trying to make her feel better which was slowly working

"But I kill them all. I had never kill in my life" she said but her mother already knew this. Sakura was light and darkness, pore and tainted because of her nature

"I know dear, but is part of you now, part of you being, part of your soul from now on" she said being sincere to the young hanyou

"But…" Sakura didn't want to keep such memory in her mind. So much death that she could continue to look in her life

"No buts young lady, you know better than that" She looked at Sakura straight to the eyes "After all, you are smarter then that"

"I was weak" she said more to her self than to her mother

"No, you are strong, don't forget that you fought the instinct, you were able to acknowledge your actions and didn't do anything to that wasn't part of you"

"Yes mother" said Sakura looking down

"You are so serious Sakura; you have to learn to live your life without regrets" said her mother wanting her to act more like a nine year old, which she was

"How?" asked Sakura not understanding how the rest of the world did it, when you felt so much pressure and pain

"I don't know that's up to you… I almost forgot" said the kind woman

"What is it?" She saw her mother take out something out of her sleeve

"Is a diary" She said looking at it

"A diary?" asked Sakura

"Yes for you my daughter" She extended her hand to her. Sakura took it

8888End of flash back8888

Sakura took the diary and hugged it to her chest. She walked toward her bag, and placed the diary inside then she turned around to see everyone to the eye. She was still in her demon over taken form but her pupils were dark blue and seemed empty. She gave them a faint smile that creped most out and then said:

"I am sorry; I guess my demon blood is really angry because our sword is gone" she said referring at that her human and demon side were still fighting over dominance

"You…you can control your demon blood" Said Inuyasha trying to understand how did she did it, no one ever told him he could

"Kind of, but it took me a few years, and I think I still need more practice" said Sakura

"But why are you still in that state?" Asked Sango

"My demon blood still wants revenge for our stolen sword and it will not be controlled until we get it back" She said turning around not wanting them to see her angered expression

"Do you mean you will stay that way?" Said Miroku

"Yes, I am sorry if it bothers you" She turned around once again and looked at him apolitically

"At least she is nicer than Inuyasha" Said Shippho jumping on her shoulder, Sakura padded him kindly with large clawed hands

"What did you say twerp" Inuyasha fumed

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said, Inuyasha saw the look she was giving at Sakura

"Kikyo what is it?" She turned her attention toward Sakura and said

"Tell me who really are you" Immediately Sakura frowned

"That's not of your business" said Sakura coldly; she had never liked the dead miko

"It is, I can feel your true power, tell me why do you hide it" Kikyo stepped closer to her

"Stop! Kikyo leave her alone" Screamed Kagome

"Don't yell at Kikyo you wen…" Inuyasha was saying

"SIT! I DON'T CARE SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Now it was Kagome's turn to quiet them

"Miko you know something, and I am sure it has to do with that book" Said Sesshoumaru coming from behind her

"Eph" was all she said when she felt his breath so close to her ear

"You will tell us now who this girl is" He said even closer

"Enough! What we need now is to get to Naraku and get back Sakura's sword" Said Miroku who noticed how Sakura's hands were twitching when Sesshoumaru began to order Kagome

"Miroku is right, we are losing time discussing" Sango stepped by his side

"Then let's go..." Sakura ran into the forest with Shippo still on her shoulder.

"Sakura not so fats" He cried as he was barely able to hold

"Wait Sakura" Said Kagome, she was her ride. Inuyasha and Kikyo were the next to leave

"Feh" was all he said passing her. Then Miroku and Sango giving her an apologizing look because they also knew she was hiding something from them, and they felt betrayed because of it. Kagome felt lonely, it had been a long time since she had felt that way. It struck her then, Sesshoumaru was still behind her. She could fell his eyes burning a hole through her, waiting for her to turn around. She turned and saw a very angry Sesshoumaru.

He didn't even give her time to complain as he graved her from the waist and began to run across the forest to catch up with the others. When she finally saw that they were right behind Miroku and Sango she relaxed at least for being close to them.

Sesshoumaru made a sudden stop and dropped Kagome on the floor. She got up fuming and was about to complain, but she remembered this wasn't Inuyasha. He may have the same hair and eye colors but he was very far away from Inuyasha. She stood there waiting for him to say whatever he had to say, but she already had a feeling what that may be.

"Now tell me what you read in that diary of hers" he said

"I won't tell you" He had her back against a tree, and his face was a few inches from hers

"Miko, I have many ways to make you talk," He whispered in her ear, "and believe me, they aren't pleasant" then he gave her a teasing little lick in the neck that gave her shivers to her entire body. 'What the hell am I doing' He slapped him self mentally, he was teasing a human for crying out loud

"…" She was out of words until he talked once again, his breath warm against her skin

"Now, if you appreciate your life you will answer me" he said closer to her ear

"It… I … I only read the first page" she said with close eyes

"What did it say" It was more an order than a question

"She feels lonely and empty… her life is a hard one" she said not knowing how to put it better

"Where is she from?" he asked

"It didn't say, but she once told us she was from your lands. At least that she was born there" Said Kagome fearing for her life

"Anything else?" he said

"Her father is… is a very cold strict demon or at least he was, for he married a human" she said trying not to say anything else that may harm the hanyou girl

"Mated, marriage is a human tradition" he corrected

He graved her once again and soon reached Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. They passed them and soon had reached Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha gave them nasty glares.

"Feh" He turned around ignoring them. Kagome showed her tongue at his childish aptitude, and then she noticed she was also been childish and got it back in. Soon Sesshoumaru left him behind and came to the speed Sakura had benign using. 'I didn't know he was also this fast'. Sakura glanced at both of them and smiled freakily cat like. 'Why is she smiling at us'? Both thought at the same time.

"I see you two get along when no one is around" Sakura said teasingly, she wasn't her normal self at the moment

"What… what do you mean? Said Kagome scared of what she may say

"I can smell that he was close to your neck, the favorite place for inuyoukai to tease their mates or future mates" She said innocently, she wasn't really her herself

"Hm, this Sesshoumaru would never do such thing as taking a human for a mate" he said keeping up with her pace

"Like a human would want you for a husband or whatever you said they were" said Kagome not liking the way he said it

"Just listen to your selves, you sound like a married couple" said Sakura who was always weirder in her demon self

"Shut up" Said Kagome tired of the conversation

"O.k. but I am far from done" said the hanyou girl

"I was scared you would say that" Sigh of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, This only made Sakura giggle

"You two look so cute together" Both send her evil glares

"And scarier too" She ran faster from the Miko and demon Lord

After that they soon reached the castle that was supposed to be Naraku's hiding place. They waited for the rest that didn't take long to reach them, everyone got ready for the hopefully final battle.

888

NL: Another correction Review if you want and blah blah blah

_17 Sep, 2006_


	9. Memories of a Lonely Child

Parksidevision – I know this is weird but this is my first fic, my second year in the United States, too much killer homework and I am only fifteen years old but thanks for your commentaries, if you notice anything like that again don't worry and tell me, I'm use to things like this. (Damn English teachers)

Regular AN/ hey I promise to de better is just that school was killing me, but this are peaceful times now so I will be updating almost everyday (still working in Mole puppet)

NL: Someone gave me a review telling me that they liked the diary part, well that is kind of how I feel sometimes, so your opinion was, well nice, but don't worry I'm not that crazy

Kag: (Backs away) you are crazy

NL: Maybe… maybe not, what is sometimes crazy to some, to others is just natural.

Sak: So do we get to kill Naraku this chapter

NL: maybe

Kag: You are way too serious today

Sess: She is angry because she doesn't know when to introduce the new characters

Mir: What new character?

NL: that is a secret

San: I have a bad feeling about this

NL: anyway this is what… 9 chapter … why do I have to do this you already know

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Sakura (Why couldn't I think a more original name?) (Why am I questioning my self?) (When am I going to shut up?")…

Chapter 9: (I don't have an idea how to name it WAIT I KNOW)… Memories of a Lonely Child

They were there; waiting for what they knew was the end. It was him or them. The rain began to fall, but none tried to cover. The day turned dark with evil black clouds. Kagome held her bow and with arrows at her back, she waited for what was inevitable. Sesshoumaru was only a few feet away from her, with Tokijin already in hand. Inuyasha and Kikyo behind both of them also ready for a surprise attack. At the rear were Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Sango had hirakotsu in hand, Miroku with his staff and ready to use the wind tunnel in his hand, Kirara fully transformed by their side. All of them waiting, watching, with Sakura and Shippho at the front of them.

"Ahhh, I can't take it anymore" Shippho jumped from Sakura's shoulder "Where is he!" he said looking around

"Don't, he is already here" Said Sakura almost whispering

"What? Where?" He looked everyway

"Ha, you are smarter than I thought, little hanyou" Said his voice from no where but they knew who it was

"Don't call me little you bastard, prepare to die" She said as her eyes turned completely red

"Now, now what would your parents think if they saw you like this?" Slowly he came out of the castle, without his baboon pelt.

"So you know… but it's not like it will make a difference" She said flexing her claws, she was really angry

"O yes I know, your dear brother seems to want to get you out of his way" he said with silky voice

"Kyo? ...Ha you believed him, you idiot" said Sakura who knew it was impossible for her brother to be there but didn't acknowledge it

"Sakura what does he mean" Said Kagome from the back,

"Her brother did what… What did he do?" Inuyasha was getting tired of all

"My brother most had told him how to get to the swords power, father wanted to make this more challenging, but I won't let him get the last laugh" Sakura ran toward him. Naraku unsheathed the sword and in less than a second his body absorbed it. Sakura slashed across his skin and was able to hold it by the blade. Her own blood fallen to it, but she didn't care as long as she got it back. 'I will show them who is stronger'. Both energies fought for dominance. Finally with a scream of pain Sakura tapped into the swords power and then… all was darkness. She found her self floating in what it seemed to be water. She felt cold, lonely, and dead.

Kagome saw the battle unable to move, and then blue energy exploded from the sword sending a dark cloud at them. Miroku and Sango were able to escape with Shippho and Kirara. Inuyasha handed them Kikyo because he knew he wouldn't make it. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood their ground and waited to be cover by the darkness.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to find him self in darkness. He could see a faint blue light, and floated like if he was in water toward it. When he finally reached it he found it wasn't only a light, it was Sakura on her hanyou state.

Kagome woke up next to Sakura who was still in her Demon state. She glowed in a dark blue light. Her eyes were open but empty of any emotion.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kagome panicked as she saw her friend began to close her eyes

Inuyasha had a terrible headache. He began to remember what had happen but it didn't make sense, where was he, and then he saw her. A little girl curled in a little ball. He went closer to her, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the girls face. It was Sakura as a child.

All of them touched Sakura in her different states to try to wake her up but were instead surrounded by the same light. In a blink of an eye they appeared in different sceneries.

/ Sesshoumaru/

He found himself in a forest. He could hear someone hiding in the trees; no there were two of them. He recognized one presence as Sakura but there was something different. She jumped from a tree and stood there unmoving. She looked younger about twelve years old.

From one side of the forest a dagger was thrown. She blocked the attack with a short sword.

"Not bad for a hanyou" Said a voice from the forest. It was also someone young

"Yeah right, why don't you come here and let me show you how real warriors fight" She said looking directly at the demon in the trees. He jumped in front of her. Sesshoumaru took a moment to look at him. He was almost the same size as her. His hair was long pale blue, his eyes were violet, and he wore a kimono, green upper part and white pants.

"You may be from royal blood, but you are still a hanyou" She didn't seem to care about his commentary

"Whatever Arashi, why don't you cut the crap and come fight me" She standing in battle position

"I was send by your father to see how you were doing" he said narrowing his eyes

"But that doesn't mean we can't spare" she gave him an odd smile

"I don't want to get my hands dirty with your stinky blood" He said closing his eyes

"You are a jerk, you know. I am just trying to find something to do, this place is so boring" She dropped in the grass

"Then why don't you go back?" He said sitting next to her

"Because father hates me, for being what I am" She turned away from him

"You are probably right, you are not even half human, but miko instead" He stared at the clouds

"You really know how to cheer one up" she turned around and gave him an angry look

His face was aristocratic as he eyed the girl

"I am not here to make you feel better; I just follow your father's orders" he said matter of fact

"… You are an idiot, why do you follow his orders, when all he does is sent you to look after me when I don't need it" now she was getting really angry

"I don't care, but it would be easier if you just went back" he laid in the grass

"Dream on rain boy, I am not going back" she said closing her eyes

"Not even for your mother?" he saw her only with one eye

"Not for anyone, now would you leave me alone" she said getting ready to stand up

"You are always alone" he graved her wrist

"I know" she whispered

"Why?" he didn't let go

"I don't know" she closed her eyes

"Sakura…" he pulled her in to his arms and hugs her

"Arashi…what…" she whispered

"You are not alone Sakura, your family and I will be always there for you"

She rested he forehead in his chest, "Thanks, Arashi" she said as she felled sleep. The boy held her a while longer before putting her on the ground.

"Take care Sakura" He whispered before leaving

'Miko, half miko, half demon… is this the reason of her power, but that's not possible. Any being born that way dies immediately, how could she … who is she' Sesshoumaru knew this a memory of hers, but why now, did the sword do this. The miko had told him about the Girls Diary, she said the girl had a hard life. He understood the pain she was going through, him self had been alone for along time. Now more than ever he wanted to know who was she, and he knew exactly the one that would also be interested. The memory ended and he was once again in the darkness

/Kagome/

Kagome opened her eyes to see one of the most horrible sights in her life. It was a village, all humans dead, they were all dead. Then there were demons also dead, destroyed limb by limb all around. She walked trying notbrake into tears, when she reached the center of the village, she saw someone standing there looking at the clear sky. Kagome walked closer to find that it was no other than Sakura, but she looked to be about fourteen years old.

Sakura was just standing there, surrounded by human and demon bodies. Kagome saw she was in her demon state and was trying to control herself. A young monk began walking toward her; a long package was in his back

"Don't come any closer if you wish to go on living" She whispered loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't stop

"Are you the one name Sakura?" He stopped in front of her

"Yes, now leave; I don't want to hurt you" She said not making eye contact

"But you have already killed all this villagers" He said emotionless

"I didn't, they were already dead when I arrived. I only killed the demons" she snapped her head to him to finally see him. His hair was deep black, and pretty long, tied at the base of his skull, his eyes were brown. He wore regular monk clothing.

"So you care for humans" He said giving her a small smile

"I told you to leave. Don't you understand I don't…" She was about to scream at him

"Then take this" He handed her the long package

"What is it?" She opened to find a sword

"Is the nameless sword, no one knows where it came from, but it possess great power"

"And why give it to me?" She looked directly at his eyes

"Because it can only be handle by a person with the perfect balance"

"What do you mean?"

"You are half demon, half miko. You are balance between light and darkness"

"…and what am I suppose to do with it?"

"Protect it and it will protect you from losing control over your demon side"

"…Thanks" she touched the sword and immediately went back to her regular state

"You are welcome; by the way my name is Konahamaru" He made a reverence

"Konahamaru thanks again" she did the same

"Well I think is time to take care of them" He said looking all around them

"I guess so; they deserve a place to rest in peace" she said in saddened tone

"Well let's get to work" he clapped his hands

Kagome saw how they buried everyone and prayed for them, all of them. The demons were exorcise so no grudges were to bring them back. Slowly the vision became blurry and she found her self in the same darkness.

/Inuyasha/

Inuyasha found himself in a long hall. He heard voices, one was very familiar. He walked closer to an open door, from where the voices were coming from. He entered to what it was a dojo. He saw a very young girl that he immediately recognized as Sakura. She was training with a boy not much older than her. The boy had short black hair almost bluish. His face was way familiar for some reason.

"Common sis, you can do better" Inuyasha immediately thought 'This most be Kyo'

"Shut up, we have been training for hours and I am tired"

"Eeehhhh. Sakura" he looked nervous

"What now?" she rolled her eyes

"Continue with your training quickly" he waved her a hand to continue

"Why would I" she said crossing her arms

"Because…" but he was interrupted

"Because you are going to" A voice behind her and Inuyasha spoke

"Fa...father" She turned around

"Father?" Inuyasha turned around to find who their father was. "It can't be"

"But I'm tired" she said

"Kyo" Immediately he walked toward him

"Yes father?" He said worried not for him, but for his sister

"Leave" He didn't need to say more

"Yes, father" He left the room with out complain

"Now, because of your complaining you will be punished" He turned his attention back to Sakura

"What!" She was already tired and she was to be punish

"You will train with me" Can things get any worse for her

"But..." She didn't even had time to finish

"Take stand" He said seriously

"Yes, father" she bowed her head

Inuyasha saw the way she blocked the attacks and when she got hit she would just get up and continue. After what it seemed like hours she fainted of exhaustion. H e carried her and moved fangs of hair out of her face.

"You have to be strong; my daughter life won't be easy with you. But remember we care for you" But he didn't know Sakura had awaken and heard all he said

"Is she o.k.?" a voice said from the door. Inuyasha turned around another shocking discovery 'No way' he couldn't stop looking as she touched his check

"Yes, she just needs to rest, I …" he looked at her regretting the training

"Is alright, is for her benefit, and now would you something to eat"

Slowly the vision disappeared leaving an astonished Inuyasha. Slowly he smiled. 'That girl has a lot of explaining to do'.

/Sakura/

_So cold_

_So empty_

_So lonely_

_It's all in vain _

_I can't feel_

_I can't see_

_I can't breathe _

_It's all darkness_

_Why am I here_

_Why do I continue?_

_Why am I so lonely?_

_It's all a lie_

_No one_

_Not me_

_Not them_

_No one can save me_

_From the darkness of my soul_

_Who am I? _

_Who cares?_

_Who hates me?_

_Everyone hates me_

_Is this death_

_Is this the end?_

_Is this my fate?_

_It most be_

_I'm so tired_

_I want to sleep_

_And never wake up_

_Let me sleep_

_Let me dream_

_Let me forget_

_To find peace_

"Sakura!"

_Who calls?_

_Who cares?_

_It doesn't matter_

_I failed_

_My hearth is long gone_

_My fate abandoned me _

_My mind is lost_

_In a sea made of confuse thoughts_

"Sakura"

_What is the point?_

_What is my reason to live?_

_What will I do if I decide to continue?_

"You are strong"

_I am not_

_I lost_

_I failed_

"Don't give up!"

_Why would I continue?_

"Because you are not alone"

_Am I not alone?_

_Am I not alone?_

_I am not alone!_

_Who do you think you are?_

_To know how I feel_

_You don't know me_

_You don't care_

_No one cares_

"We care"

_Why would you care?_

"Because we are your friends"

"You are never alone"

"And even if you were, you are strong"

_Who are you?_

_Why do I feel so safe?_

_Do I know you?_

"Yes, you know us"

The darkness that had blinded her disappeared. She found her self falling in to the deep. She could only feel cold. But it didn't bother her anymore. She saw figures approaching her, Worried about her.

"Sakura"

Sesshoumaru followed the girls' body as it floated toward a direction. Soon he saw his brother and the miko following also different forms of the girl. More parts of her began to appear and move toward the same direction. They all moved toward one that was covered in white light.

One by one entered her body as her voice sounded all around them.

Kagome cried her name as she heard her thoughts. She was giving up. She called her name, and she answered.

Soon enough the three of them were together and advanced toward her. Kagome kept telling her to not give up. She only snapped, and told her no one really cared. Inuyasha answered, then Sesshoumaru. To his voice she reacted more for some reason. As they got closer they saw her eyes open. She smiled at them, waves of light emerged from her and the darkness was replaced by light. She remembered all the good and bad times and she came to a final conclusion.

"I am not alone am I" She closed her eyes and soon they appeared in the battle field once again.

"You will all pay" Screamed Naraku

NL: so what do you think?

Sak: I like it

Kag: Not bad

Inu: Who Cares?

Kag: Inuyasha Sit

Shi: Remember to review


	10. Older Brother

AN/ is Saturday and I'm so ready to write chapter ten, Oh and I wanted to tell you there is going to be two different sequels for this story, so go check the previews in my profile and tell me which one do you want first

AN for Midnight Faerie- Finally someone gets it, how many hints do I have to give?

NL: I feel so full of life today

Tna: that's a new one

NL: (Glares) you are mean, and for this reason I am kicking you out… no you know what I have a better idea. (Concentrate)

K: Hello (A Boy)

Tna: who is that?

NL: my new muse

Tna: you can't do that

K: she can, and she just did

Tna: no body ask you

NL: from now on he will be helping me write, not you, but doesn't really makes a difference

Kag: I wonder if she could just stop doing these ridicules conversations.

Sess: Probably not

Sak: We can always hit her in the head with something

Mir: But then who will write the story?

Kag: good point

NL: K attack

Tna: wait! No!

NL: Much better… I don't own Inuyasha, but I have a few original characters of my own.

Chapter 10: Older Brother

The rain had stop. Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kirara, and, Shippho were fighting demons that Naraku had send, while the rest faced him.

"You will all pay very painful" Said the evil hanyou

"You lost Naraku admit it" Screamed Inuyasha

"Do you think I care what a tiny hanyou says?" he said interested more in the female hanyou

"Well that hanyou has been kicking your but for years now" Said Sakura with a big smile

After listening to her playful tone of voice, they all glanced at her. She was back to her regular state but she wasn't the same. She wore a big smile, a real one. Her golden eyes showed a flame of undying life. She had come to amends with her self. She had a purpose, to protect the ones she cared for even when they didn't show appreciation for it. To seek happiness she had to be strong, not only physically but also mentally. She understood why she was the one chosen for the mission. 'Thanks father, this one is for you' she thought understanding so much

"Prepare to die Naraku" she held her sword with both hands and called one of the swords power, she suing the sword and screamed out loud her attack "Cutting Twister!"

"Cutting Twister?" Said Kagome in whisper

They all saw how the sword created tin twister that attacked Naraku; cutting him, and making IT red with his blood, but it didn't kill him yet. Half his body was gone

"You stupid wench!" He launched at Sakura but was stop

"Wind scar" Inuyasha launched his attack and stopped him in his tracks barely missing

"You again, I will take care of you first" He turned to see Inuyasha

"No, you won't" Kagome shot an arrow

"Hirakotsu!" He was about to move but was stop by Sango's attack

"This is the end" Sesshoumaru used his sword and send energy attacks. A great dust cloud was crated blocking their view.

"Is your entire fault!" the deformed remains of Naraku attacked Sakura. A hand that was complete graved her neck. "Now, you will die" He was about laugh but she beat him to it.

"You think you can defeat me? Most I remain you that I'm not just a half demon, but also a half miko" She began to glow with a blue light. "You only made things easier"

"Ahhhh" Naraku was purifyed, not leaving a trace of his survival. This was really the end of him.

The rest couldn't believe it. Naraku finally was gone. Almost immediately Miroku felt the wind tunnel close for what I seemed really close forever. Sango and the others ran to the four figures closer to where the battle had been held.

"Are you all o.k.?" Asked Shippo, They all said they were fine.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru looking at her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Miroku broke the trance between them.

"Sakura, I don't understand, you mean you're a half miko" he asked looking a little angry because she didn't told them

"Kind of, listen I know is…" she thought they were going to react in a bad way

"Cool" Said Shippo jumping up and down

"Hm?" Now she was confuse

"I had never seen attacks like that that, that explains why you are so different form the regular hanyous" Said Sango

"What's that suppose to mean" Inuyasha didn't like the commentary

"That she can kick your sorry…" Shippo was saying

"Shippo!" Kagome had told him not to use that kind of language

"Sorry" He apologized to her

"Well, I guess we should get back to the camp" Said Miroku.

They all got ready to go but they noticed Inuyasha unmoving

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kikyo worried

"Yes and no" he looked directly at Sakura with a serious face

"What are you talking about?" Said Sango not understanding the hanyou

"Sakura" He said her name way too serious to be Inuyasha

"Yes?" She looked directly at him

"Tell me, what we saw were really your memories?" He said narrowing his eyes

"Now that you say it, I think the sword was helping me heal my mind so it broke it first then when it was putting it back together you guys saw a few right" Panic then hit her "What did you saw?" 'This is bad, really bad'

"I saw you when you got that sword from a monk" said Kagome first

"You were in the forest with a rain youkai" Sesshoumaru said with out caring

"I saw you training with your brother… then with your father, quiet an interesting family" He gave her a kooky smile

"You know, hm that's just great" She threwr her hands in the air

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" He said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Why?" She looked at him confuse

"Because I know how much Sesshoumaru wants to know" He glared evilly at Sesshoumaru, who only gave him an even more evil stare

"Good point, but there is something I had always wanted to do" She said moving to look directly at his face

"What is it?" he asked confused

"This" She gave a hug to Inuyasha and whispered only for him to hear "I heard so many things about you, you are the hero from all the stories I was told. Only in my dreams could I imagine talking to you. Is an honor to have meant you" she had wanted to say this all that time she traveled with them

"I guess you are alright kid, at least you are not like you know who" he said

She let go and giggle. Everyone stared at them as if they had grown another head. Inuyasha told Kikyo he would explain later. Sesshoumaru only stared at them very angry. Kagome was even more confused about Sakura, she decided she would find what Inuyasha meant, and she knew exactly who to ask for help. As they were about to leave, again, Sakura began to fall from exhaustion, but she never reached the floor. A tall figure held her. They all saw the man that he had held her so she wouldn't fall. He had short, deep black hair, golden eyes, a black kimono that resembled Sakura's (Check the introduction of you don't remember) He had a tin smile as he saw the girl and then said.

"I am sorry, but I didn't want you get anymore hurt" he said kindly and sad

"K...Kyo" she whispered

"Shhh, sleep I will take care of you" he said calming her

"…" she closed her eyes knowing well her brother would never hurt her

They all eyed the boy or man (I don't know) very careful, he was as tall as Sesshoumaru, and was very well build too, there was no way to deny he wasn't her brother .

"I am sorry for barging like this" He directed his attention toward the rest who jumped back

"Is… is alright, you are Kyo, right?" Kagome stepped closer to him

"Yes, and you most be lady Kagome" he made a reverence and made her blush

"Lady? On no, no don't call me lady just Kagome" Kagome waved her hands

"Very well, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Shippho, and Lord Sesshoumaru is a pleasure to meet you all" He said looking one by one and stopping on Sesshoumaru a bit longer

"The pleasure is ours, but what…" Miroku said

"I was instructed to look after my little sister" He interrupted

"What about your companion?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the forest

"So you noticed him, Arashi come" He called in a friendly tone

A boy about Sakura's age came out of the forest. His hair long pale blue, tied at the base of his skull and messy bangs around and front of his face (You know, something like Kenshin,) his eyes were violet, his skin was so pale that looked almost white. He wore a light green and white kimono.

"Kyo, I saw the wind sorcerer and the albino girl leave toward the Northeast" His voice and expression was emotionless, he was full rain demon.

"Don't worry; they are free from Naraku so they won't give more trouble" Said Kyo calmly

"I'm sorry for my manners; my name is Arashi is nice to meet you all" he said with out a hint of feeling

"nice to meet you too" Said Kagome who wasn't used to demons being so polite, Sesshoumaru was the only one she knew

"I guess we should get Sakura to a place to rest, Arashi you carry her" Interrupted Kyo

"Is your sister, why do I have to carry her?" He crossed his arms, he wasn't about to act like a servant

"Because I say so" He said coldly, Kyo was used to him doing what he asked

"Enough! I don't need anyone to carry me" Sakura woke up and jumped from her brother's arms. She didn't like listening to them fight for she and her brother had known Arashi since very young and the two of them were good friends

"Oh no you don't, Arashi hold her" Immediately Arashi carried her

"Let me go" She struggled against his hold

"Believe me, I wish I could" He said trying not to lose his patience with they hanyou

Arashi carried her bridal stile

"Which way is your camp?" He asked Sango

"That way" She pointed the direction

Arashi ran with a very angry Sakura pounding his chest and screaming. The others could just stare at Kyo for being able to manage Sakura so easily.

"Should we go" he offered a hand to Kagome "Would you give me the honor to take you to your camp, or would you like to do it Lord Sesshoumaru?" he was teasing

"Miko" He called her 'What am I doing?'

"My name is Kagome, don't you get it!" She screamed as he walked

"Come" He didn't even turn

"Aristocratic…" she murmured

"You should be careful, he can hear you" Said Kyo next to her

"Can we leave now?" Inuyasha couldn't wait to tell Kikyo what he saw

"Sit" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru carried her in his back

"Why…" Said our poor friend

"I don't know, I guess I just need some anger management" She said before Sesshoumaru took off

"Quiet a group, aren't they" Said Kyo to Shippho

"You don't know the half of it" He said crossing his little arms

"Pervert" They heard in the back

"Ouch, but Sango I was just helping you get over Kirara" they saw a very angry Sango and a Miroku on the floor

"Now I see what you are talking about" Said Kyo as he carried Shippho, he couldn't help the smile on his face

They all arrived back at the same time to find a very furious Sakura about to start a fight with Arashi.

"Common sis, relax" Said Kyo as he tried to calm down his sister

"You want me to relax when you don't even tell me how you got here!" She was tired of his excuses

"I will explain later, now lye down" he said

"I don't want to, and you can't make me" she said childishly

"Very well, continue acting like a little kid" he said tiredly knowing it would get to her nerves if he acted like the victim in front of everyone

"Whatever Kyo, but just leave this is my mission" she said already angry

"Not anymore" He said taking a scroll out of his sleeve

"What do you mean?" she said narrowing her eyes at him

"Look at this" he said

Kyo gave her the scroll, she opened it and read it and it seemed that with every sentence she only got even angrier.

"You got to be kidding, this most be some kind of joke" She said breaking the paper into little tiny pieces

"Sorry sis, but you know he doesn't joke around" He said giving her an apologizing look

"This, I can't believe him" She paced around the camp

"Well, aren't you going to tell them?" He said tired of seen her just walking around

"Tell them what?" she tried to ignore the topic

"(Sigh) about the letter" He pointed at the pieces on the ground

"Alright, guys" they all were waiting "My brother and Arashi are coming with us"

They all stared next at Inuyasha

"What! I don't care" he screamed angrily because everyone was already expecting him to start a fight but oh he knew something that they didn't so that's why he didn't start a fight

"That's a new one, so what kind of demon are you Arashi" Said Sango

"A rain demon" He didn't even look at her which was very bad if you were around Sakura

"You moron, stoop acting like… like him" Said Sakura pointing at Sesshoumaru

"Don't raise your voice at me hanyou" Said Arashi stalking her

"Do you have anything against hanyous?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"No, only my sister" Said Kyo from the back

"Yap, he always gets his butt kick by me" She said mocking him

After a lot if discussions, curses, slaps, and 'Sits' the night came and they decided to stay there to camp

"Now we will reach the mountains in two days" Said Inuyasha from a tree with Kikyo in his lap

"We lost a lot of time fighting Naraku" Said Miroku taking off the beads from his hand

"So who has the last shards?" Asked Kyo

"Kouga, a wolf demon" Said Shippho

"Mhhh I see" Kagome noticed Kyo thought a lot about it

"Anyone hungry?" She said before she could think

"I am" Said Shippho

"I have a better idea" Said Kyo standing and facing the group

"I don't like your ideas Kyo so just sit" Said Sakura opening her eyes because she was taking a nap

"Common sis, you guys just defeated an evil hanyou that threatened all life, and you don't want to celebrate" he asked

"Nope" Said Sesshoumaru, he also had a bad feeling about his idea

"Well, what about you guys?" He said to Inuyasha and the rest

"What kind of celebration are we talking about?" Said Miroku quiet interested

"You will see, Arashi come" He began walking toward the forest

"(Sigh) Coming" They ran toward the forest, about ten minutes later they were back with some bottles of Sake

"No way Kyo, Take those back!" Sakura was ready to take the bottles away from him

"C'mon sis, just for tonight" He begged

"Yes, just for tonight" Said Miroku with puppy eyes

"Alright, but stop that" He was creeping her out

"Oh my lady you are most generous… would you be so kind to bear my child…"

"She is only sixteen, don't even think about it monk" Miroku got hit by Kyo in the head with a staff (Forgot about that Kyo uses a staff and Arashi a long sword)

'This is going to be a long night" Said Kagome packing back the ramen

NL: So what do you think…? (Got hit in the head)

Sak: finally

Kyo: why do you have to be so violent?

Ara: Because she is an idiot

Sak: What did you say!

Kag: I think she likes him

Sess: You have no idea

Inu: Remember to review people

Kik: And you better do it or I will also take you to hell


	11. Dare

AN/ so what's up. You people really like my story don't you. Is nice to know you can do something others enjoy don't you think?

NL: Sunday, is Sunday la la la, (Quiero volar, al cielo y mas allá)

K: You are in a good mood

NL: Yap

Tna: Crazy teen age girl

Kag: Still angry at her, I see

Tna: What were you specting

Sess: From you nothing

NL: Tanya, guess what

Tna: what!

NL: I think I still can use you

Tna: what do you mean?

NL: Oh you will see

Declaimer: Is Sunday and I don't really care about doing this, but you know lawyers can be a real pain…. I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Sakura, Kyo, and Arashi

Chapter 11: Dare (Just imagine)

"Could this get any worse" Kyo was expecting them to have fun, but the only one who cared was Miroku and himself. Shippo had already fallen sleep next to Kirara and the girls just stared at a very drunk Miroku who tried to grope Sango every minute. Not even Arashi helped him. Sesshoumaru only stared at them from a branch. Inuyasha just ignored him 'I can't believe he is Sakura's Brother'

"What a great celebration brother" Said Sakura sarcastically

"Shut it" He could see the faint smile in Sakura meaning 'Ha, ha, ha' He knew too well his sister, and then it hit him an idea. 'Let's get the real party start'

"Men if we only had some kind of music" He said staring directly at Kagome

"Well, I think I can play some" She could stop thinking 'How did he know?'

"Great" He said looking how she searched in her bag

"Kyo, you are an idiot" Said Sakura 'The idiot is going to ruin everything'

"I hate to admit it but your sister is right" Said Arashi

"So what do you have?" He turned his attention back to Kagome who had took out her little stereo and some C.ds

"This music is…well very different from what you may know" said Kagome

"Well let's hear it" he said not really caring

"O.k." She played the first C.d.

**The Used-Take it away**

GET DOWN!  
WOOOOOOO!  
GET DOWN!

I'm lying to myself.  
And this dagger's my excuse.  
I'm a pawn.  
I should have paid up.  
I left an hour late.  
I was laid up.

I must abuse myself.  
I'm against all that I've made up.  
Set in stone, the sun will come.  
And I hate the light...  
You know I hate light...

TO. ME. IT. LOOKS. SO. PRETTY. BURNING!

Burn the sun,  
Burn the light!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.  
Take my hand,  
Take my life!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.

I must have caught something,  
In the heat of all these dances.  
I'm a one with no more chances,  
And I've lost all doubt  
In a chemical romance.

I can't stop itching  
over thoughts of tarnished hope.  
Kind of funny  
lonely feeling  
I'm not in love.  
You know it's not love.

TO. ME. IT. LOOKS. SO. PRETTY. BURNING!

Burn the sun,  
Burn the light!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.  
Take my hand,  
Take my life!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.

Burn the sun,  
Burn the light!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.  
Take my hand,  
Take my life!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.

Brothers and sisters  
I'm right here with you,  
Cause everyone's got one,  
A story to kill me.  
I'm so apathetic in my resentment.  
Living, loving, knowing NOT!

Take my hand...  
Take my hand...  
Take my hand...  
Take my hand...

Take my hand...  
Take my hand...  
Take my hand...  
Take my hand...

Take my...life!

TAKE MY HEART!  
TAKE MY MIND!  
TAKE MY LIFE!

Take my...LIFE!

Burn the sun,  
Burn the light!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.  
Take my hand,  
Take my life!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.

Burn the sun,  
Burn the light!  
TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY.  
Take my hand,  
Take my life!  
Take my life!  
Take my liiiiife...

(This happens during the song)

'Now time for the second part', "Oh lady Sango would you like some" He offered sake to her

"No thanks" She waved her hand

"Ouh, o.k." he gave her a hurt look

"Well a little bit won't do much" she immediately changed her opinion

"What about you Kagome" He decided it was time for the third part of his plan

"I am sorry but I don't drink" She said smiling

"But Kagome, is just to have a little fun" He offered a cup to her

"Kyo stop!" Sakura had enough of his tricks

"Don't you think she can handle a little?" He dared her to say why she was so angry with the idea

"Don't worry Sakura, like Sango said, a little won't hurt" Kagome felt brave enough to try something new

"Kyo you are so dead" Sakura said as Kagome drank the sake way too fast. A new song stared.

**System of A Down - Violent Pornography **

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody fks.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody cries

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody dies.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you it's Nabisco,

Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you it's Nabisco,

Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody fks.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody dies,

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody cries.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you it's Nabisco,

Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you it's Nabisco,

Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know.

It's the violent pornography!

Choking chicks and SODOMY!

The kinda shit you get on your TV!

It's the violent pornography!

Choking chicks and SODOMY!

The kinda shit you get on your TV!

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody fks.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody dies.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.

Everybody, everybody, everybody cries.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you it's Nabisco,

Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you it's Nabisco,

Bet you didn't know.

(Tna: This is my new job. Cto wants you to know there is going to be two sequels to this fic, go and check what they are theyabout in her profile)

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know,

Bet you didn't know.

It's the violent pornography!

Choking chicks and SODOMY!

The kinda shit you get on your TV!

It's the violent pornography!

Choking chicks and SODOMY!

The kinda shit that's on your TV!

It's the violent pornography!

Choking chicks and SODOMY!

The kinda shit that's on your TV!

It's on the TV.

It's on your TV.

Turn off the TV.

Can you say brainwashing?

It's a non-stop disco.

As the song played Kagome drank more. Sakura could just stare at Kyo with eyes of 'You are going to pay'. Sesshoumaru became interested on how fast the little miko drank, even Miroku couldn't believe it. Sango hadn't even finished her first and Kagome was already at her ninth.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stared at her quietly not knowing what to do. When the song ended a very drank Kagome stood up. A new song started. She started to dance. (Tna: She is dancing similar to the video)

**Gorillaz - DARE **

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do it

That's what you do, baby

Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it

Jump back and forth

It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do

That's what you do, baby

Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it

Jump back and forth

It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

You got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do

That's what you do, baby

Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it

Jump back and forth

It feels like you would let yourself work it out

You got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do

That's what you do, baby

Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it

Jump back and forth

It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Sesshoumaru almost falls from the tree when the girl stared dancing around the fire. A dance that he was sure was from her time, but it was way too… He couldn't even imagine a word to describe it. He had seen her wear a little skirt in the past that was way too reveling but this, this was too much for him. The poor demon just wanted to to cover his eyes to not think about how else she could move but it wouldn't look cool

Inuyasha in the other hand did fall from the tree with Kikyo, and could only stare at the very drunk dancing Kagome. Kikyo couldn't help her self and hit the hanyou who had his mouth all the way open

Sakura and Arashi were about to kill Kyo when Kagome stopped at mid song and said something.

"Common Sango is fun" She pulled the other girl up

"Wait kagome!" But it was too late; they didn't know Sango was that kind of person who was affected by alcohol very easily. She felt bold enough to imitate Kagome. Miroku almost fainted. Sakura was hitting Kyo on the head so hard that she almost knocked him out until she felt someone pulling at her arm.

"Common Sakura, you have to dance too" She saw Kagome had sleepy eyes

"I don't dance" She said trying to get her arm free from her

"She has no grace for dancing" Said Arashi with his eyes on them

"What did you say?" She walked toward him, with Kagome still attach.

"What you hear ugly" He said mocking her

"Why you, I will show you" 'Damn my ego' She walked toward the fire

"Wahoo, what about you Kikyo" Said Kagome

"No, way she is not dancing like that" Inuyasha said holding harder to Kikyo who was surprise at his aptitude

"Bad doggy, down… wait that's not the word mmmm, ground? Floor? Or was it worm?" she said confuse

"Well at least this has a good point" He said with relief

Kagome forgot what was she doing but heard the song and went back to dance. Sakura, Sango and Miss I am drunk went to dance. Arashi closed his eyes not wanting to see Sakura that way 'She is a hanyou, she is a hanyou, she is the princess, and …' He opened his eyes at bit to close them again after seeing Sakura dance like that 'SHE IS A HANYOU, SHE IS A HANYOU, SHE IS THE PRINCESS, AND SHE IS UGLY, YES SHE IS AN UGLY HANYOU –you know too well she is not ugly' said his inner voice 'Shut up!'.

Kyo was laughing so hard that he stared to cry after seeing how they all reacted. 'This is way too good to be truth'. Sesshoumaru noticed him and decided just to ignore them. He was an Inuyoukai and he wasn't going to be the fool of the boy. But he couldn't help to stare at the little miko who seemed unstoppable in that moment.

A new song started and they began to dance again. Sakura was blushing because of the steps and movements Kagome taught her. She saw how Kyo laughed 'You are really going to pay for this, dear brother' then she saw Arashi with his eyes close and a very strange look in his face 'What's wrong with him?'

"Common Sakura"

SEETHER  
Remedy

Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in

He had thought the first dance was, well inappropriate then this was against the law. Sesshoumaru showed an expression he thought he would never do astonishment. He was paralyze as the girls danced but his attention was on their leader. Kagome was the one moved the best in his opinion. 'Miko, _I want miko_, no, _take her_, no! She is human, _I want her_, never_, look at her she is so_, stop I won't do any of the sort, _we will see about that' _Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the girl was able to free his demon blood so easily. He had never felt like that toward any demoness any less a miko.

Miroku watched Sango's every move. To think he now was able to ask her to marry him after they finished the jewel. He couldn't believe that a few hours ago they had fought Naraku and now there they were, girls dancing, good sake, and celebrating. Inuyasha sat next to him with Kikyo.

"Enjoying the show?" he said to Miroku

"What do you think?" Miroku not looking away from Sango

"That you are a pervert" He said crossing his arms

"What about you?" He said staring at the Hanyou

"Feh, I have Kikyo, but what it surprise me is Kagome, I didn't know she could be so bold" He said looking at the girls, then noticed something

"She drank too fast, is not surprise" He stated

"You know what it is a surprise" Inuyasha said

"No, what?" He said curios

"Look at Sesshoumaru" He moved his head toward his half brother

"What about him?" Miroku turned to see him also

Miroku saw the great demon lord with an expression in his face that he thought couldn't be real. He had it as he saw Kagome dance. He had noticed Kagome's recent aptitude toward the demon lord but he showing even a expression toward her was unreal

"Well that is a surprise" He said getting back to see Sango

The song ended, and a new one started, but this time Kagome and the other girls went to sit.

"My head hurts" Kagome said holding her head, as she sat against the tree Sesshoumaru was

"You shouldn't had drank so fast" He said, kind of scolding her

"What do you know, fluffy" She said Looking up at him

"Fluffy! Good one" Inuyasha laugh

"Sit Boy" Kagome said

"Now she remembers" He said against the ground

"You dare to insult me, Miko" He jumped in front of her

"Would you chill out, I was kidding" She waved her hand in dismissal

He snarled at her 'Miko, _take her_, no! _I want her' _

Sakura saw the expression of Sesshoumaru and knew what it meant. She acted as fast as she could

"Common Kagome you need to rest" She said pulling the girl out of his way

"But I am not tired" She pulled back

"Yes you are, now go to sleep or you will feel even worse in the morning" She told her trying not to make her say anything else that could anger the demon lord

"O.k. but…" She said as Sakura helped her into her sleeping bag

"No buts go to sleep" She said covering her

"Ahhu, I wanted to dance a little more" She whined like a little girl

"No! Go to sleep" She was getting tired

"O.K, O.k." She said against her pillow

"Finally, Sango you should…" But Sango was already sleep in Miroku's lap "You enjoy this don't you"

"I may say I'm grateful to your brother" he said

"Of course" She turned the stereo off and walked toward Sesshoumaru and said "You better control your damn demon blood, she is drunk and is not responsible for her actions"

He only narrowed his eyes, and then jumped back to the tree he was before. Sakura then turned and walked toward her brother and Arashi. She sat between them and said to Kyo

"Are you happy now?"

"Kind of"

"You are crazy"

"I know, it runs in the family"

"Shut up and go to sleep"

"You are right, today I had enough fun"

"He had this entire plan didn't he?" She said to Arashi after Kyo lied on the ground

"What do you think?" He said with out looking at her

"I think I should follow my own advice and you too" she said to Arashi

"You can't tell me what to do" He snapped his eyes at her

"Is an advice you can go jump from a mountain for what I care" She said lying

"Fine with me" He said doing the same

"Fine!" she said angry

"Fine" He said with out caring

"I think there is something between those two" Said Miroku to Inuyasha

"Shut up and go to sleep" He jumped with Kikyo into a tree branch and leaned against the tree

A few minutes later Shippho woke up, and saw around the group 'I thought I heard something' then went back to sleep next to Kirara.

NL: this is the best I could O.K. My head hurts

K: Do you want me to get you something

NL: You are so sweet, but not thanks

K: If you say so

Tna: you guys make me sick

Kag: Hey she gave you a new job

Tna: and it's stupid

Sess: You are the stupid one. Remember to review or face death at my claws


	12. Mid Night Talk

AN/ I have nothing…

NL: My mind is block

Tna: …

Sess: So…

Kag: Yes, so…

K: …

NL: Nothing

Shi: This is boring

NL: I don't own Inuyasha… Is Tuesday what were you expecting

Chapter 11: Mid Night Talk

Sakura couldn't sleep; she knew he wasn't sleep either. She pulled her bag closer to her. She knew he wanted to know, but she couldn't let him. He felt his stare like knives in her back. She didn't know if to say anything, but wouldn't risk her diary to fall in his hands. She was still scare that Kagome had read it. She hoped she had really only read the first page.

Sesshoumaru understood it was impossible to get the diary so he decided to go back to sleep. A few hours later he woke up at the sound of someone moving. He looked down to see the miko approach Sakura's bag, the hanyou had felled sleep. He quickly jumped silently from the tree, and landed in front of her. She was about to scream but he covered her mouth. He ran toward the forest with the girl, he let her down and signaled her to follow him. She didn't complain, just walked staring at his back.

'What does he want from me? Wait now I remember' She had woke up with a terrible headache, she cursed Kyo for insisting, then the memories of her calling Sesshoumaru fluffy hit her. She would never drink again, she told her self. When she saw Sakura's bag she couldn't stop her self and tried to get the diary. 'He is going to kill me… wait no, I know he said he would talk to me later about Sakura's diary' She felt relief of analyzing that information. Her self was going to ask him to help her find something about her.

They arrived to a clearing. He motioned her to sit. He sat in front of her. They stared at each other until he said.

"What else do you remember from her diary?"

"I told you almost everything I knew, but I forget to tell you she was a half miko too, sorry"

"I wouldn't aspect anymore from you, miko"

"I told you I have a name and its Kagome, understand"

"I don't care, tell me have you remember"

"I remember something related to youkai"

"You are useless as I expected" He stood up

"Excuse me" she did the same and walked behind him

"This conversation is over" He didn't even turn around

"Sesshoumaru…" He felt her stop

"…" He turned around and saw regret in her eyes

"I don't think we should get so involve in Sakura's business" she whispered sending shivers to his back

"…"

"After all is her li…" he interrupted her

"Do you know how many of my kind are left, Kagome?" he said stepping closer to her

"…no" She said paralyze

"I am the only one left and that girl and her brother can't be real because of it"

"But how?"

"I am not sure, but of what am I is that I'm the only one and that they are hiding it specially from me" He paused "And you" he looked at the almost full moon

"But why me?" she said curious

"I told you there are hiding something and I am going to find what it is"

"I want to know too" She stared directly at his eyes "I don't know why she doesn't trust me, what if she is in some kind of trouble"

"That girl is a magnet of problems, I wouldn't be surprise" He crossed his arms

"Now that I remember she said that she was in a mission, and even discussed with her brother about it, do you think her father sand her with us to help us? Or they want the jewel?"

"I don't think they are interested in the jewel, she already possesses great power"

"She seems a bit obsess about being strong, maybe she wants to make the wish to the jewel"

"That wouldn't make sense, she is very proud about being a half demon"

"Like certain someone I know is too proud to admit even 'he' can fail"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"What do you think Mr. I am too good to be around anyone" 'Man I am still drunk'

He growled at her 'Miko, _mine, _Shut up, _I want her'_

Kagome knew she went too far. He began walking toward her; she stepped back with every step he gave toward her.

"Sesshoum…"

"Miko…" His eyes turned red, blue replaced the amber in his eyes

"My name is …" she was scare of his actions

"Kagome, I know" He muttered as she came to a stop because of a tree behind her

"Sesshoumaru stop, you are creeping me out" She said putting her hands in front of her to try to stop him

"Really, I didn't notice" He said as her hands came in contact with his armor. His voice was soft to her ears

"…" She didn't know what to do, when he began to push her hands back

"Now little miko, would you tell me about your time" He told her very close to her ear

"My…my time?" She said as she felt his breathing in her ears

"Yes, I have found my self curious about your origins" he said even closer to her ear

"Well, I am from the future, about five-hundr…" she began to say, but was interrupted

"You had already told me that" He said slowly

"Oh really, well… my family manages a…a small shrine that takes care of the sacred tree and the well that I use to come to…to this time"

"Really?" He wasn't really interested in her story. He took a lock of her hair and passed his fingers through it.

"…"Her voice was gone at his action

"Are you scare, Kagome" he said the last part slowly

"… What are…?"

"Learning, I want to know you"

"But, why?"

"I told you, curiosity"

"(Gulp)" He chuckled 'This can't be good'

He took her lock of hair and brought it close to his face and said

"Cherry blossoms" He let go of it, and moved his body even closer to hers

"Ehhp"

"Hm, you are quiet odd, are all the females of your time like you?"

"…I …I don't think so"

"That's good that makes you even more interesting"

She could only get more nervous 'Is this revenge for calling him fluffy' He leaned closer to her neck and breathed her natural aroma. Then he did something that made her gasp. He barely licked her neck with the tip of his tongue. She gasped, he smiled. The experience something she had never felt before

"Sesshoumaru…" She said as his face came closer to hers. His nose almost touching hers, she saw him lick his bottom lip

"Yes?"

Then they heard someone from the camp

"Kagome!" It was Sango

"Sango…" she whispered in relief. She saw Sesshoumaru's eyes went back to their regular golden color. He stepped back and saw directly at her eyes

"We will talk later" Was all he said as he went back to the camp. Not long after Sango and Sakura came running to find her kneeled on the ground

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" Asked Sango

"No… I just went for a walk"

Sakura knew she was lying. She could smell Sesshoumaru all around her. They had been way too close. She could also smell that he had lost control of his demon blood. She would let it go for now.

"You shouldn't go out at this time alone" Said Sakura faking not knowing what really happen

"Sorry, I guess I am still a bit drunk" She said standing

"That reminds, let's not ever drink that stuff again" Said Sango with a blush

"You should have seen her face when she woke up in Miroku's lap" Said Sakura trying not to laugh

"That wasn't funny" Said Sango crossing her harms over her chest

NL: I should stop here, is TUESDAY, I hate Tuesday…Just kidding

K: good one boss

NL: Thanks

Tna: Lap dog

San: You are just angry because he is a better muse than you

Tna: I am the one who gave her the idea for this fic for your information

Kag: didn't know that

NL: that's why I don't kick her out

They went back to the camp and back to sleep. Kagome couldn't much because she could feel the way Sesshoumaru was looking at her, and she didn't like it at bit.

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his eyes off her. How could she a single female make him lose almost all control over his actions? '_Did you smell her fear_, …, _it was sweet_, shut up_, the way she looked at us was perfect_, I told you…, _you want more as well as me_, _…, you didn't deny it we are making progress here_, Why don't you leave me alone, _Because I want the miko_, she doesn't want us, _and who said she had to_, I can't believe you are part of me, _don't worry she will be ours very soon_, what do you mean, …' his other side left.

/In the Western Land Castle/

"Master Jaken!" It was hear from Sesshoumaru's office. Jaken ran down the hall to find a very 'rain' youkai servant scare. He walked closer to the woman and said

"What's wrong with you and what's that?" He saw her hold a papyrus with trembling hand. She passed the paper to him and said

"I… I was cleaning here and… and"

"Stop wasting my time girl, what is this?" He said giving a quick glance at the paper

"That felled from the top shelf and I read it…" He interrupted her very angry

"You are not suppose to read any of Lord Sesshoumaru's important documents"

"I know, but it was something about Dog Demos and I … when I read it I got scare, it's horrible master Jaken" She said falling to her knees

"What are you talking about?"

He decided to read the paper, what could be so bad about it. After a few minutes Jaken

"Ahhhhhh…this can't be, we most find him"

"I am not going anywhere near him… with all your respect"

"Don't worry; we most keep him away from any female that would be easy if we knew where he is"

"You mean you don't know"

"Exactly, I know that Lord Sesshoumaru was going to look for… a hanyou girl!"

"A girl!... This is terrible"

"Horrible"

"I will send soldiers to look for him, you can leave now, and I will finish cleaning this"

"Yes master Jaken" The rain youkai left the room. Jaken read the paper once again to make sure it wasn't a nightmare.

_Red_ _Blood Night_

_It covers the night_

_It covers the sky_

_It covers the ground_

_It covers your soul_

_There is no where to hide _

_From what you_

_Really are_

_The red moon_

_Will be the only_

_Light_

_Your other self_

_Will be free_

_Oh demon dog_

_The fate of generations_

_Of your same kind_

_Is one that can't_

_Or won't be stop_

_That time_

_Every thousand years_

_Will be close_

_Don't look at the sky_

_If you want_

_To stop_

_Your blood will_

_Boil for the_

_Desire you kept _

_Secret inside_

_It doesn't matter_

_What you think_

_You can't stop_

_Your demon blood_

_Has the control_

_Of every action_

_Of every word_

_And you quietly watch_

_From inside_

_Your dark soul_

_The one_

_That you call for_

_Your lust_

_From within you_

_Will be_

_The victim_

_Of your every action_

_And everything _

_You do_

_There is not_

_Point_

_In resisting_

_Your own blood_

_Who knows?_

_Maybe by the end _

_Of the night _

_A new mate_

_Will be yours_

_Don't be scare _

_Demon dog_

_Because the ones _

_That should_

_Are them_

_Not you_

_They all shall_

_Fear the_

_Red moon light_

Under the riddle there were written the exact day the last red moon came and would come once again, it wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't just a few days away and there was no sign of the last full blooded demon dog.

Jaken finished cleaning the room and went directly to the general and told him of what would happen. Jaken and everyone thought Sesshoumaru didn't have any interest in any particular female that meant he would attack any female randomly, but they were wrong, there is someone he wants or even more, lusts for. They sent only male demons to patrol and look for him, hoping they could stop him from making a big mistake.


	13. Mornings Will Never Will be the Same

AN/ Wow I never thought I would get this far in a fic. Like I always think I won't get things right and when I do is just great. But this is not the point of this Note. I have thought about it, searched a few songs and decided the Opening theme of my fic. You know like the begging if this was a real series. I know it sounds silly, well stupid not to disguise my craziness. This is what I think I would do if this was a real anime in TV. (You don't have to read it if you don't want to)

The used – Blue and Yellow

(Kagome standing at the edge of a cliff)

And it's all in how you mix the two, (Sess and Kagome standing in different back grounds)  
And it starts just where the light exists.(Kyo and Sakura in a battle field in attack position)  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,(The rest of the inu-gang Running through a field)  
And it burns a hole,(Inuyasha looks at the sky, the rest of the group follows him)  
through everyone that feels it. (Sakura fighting, covered in blood)

Well you're never gonna find it, (Sesshoumaru looking at Kagome from a tree in the camp)  
If you're looking for it, (Sakura spots Sesshoumaru and frowns)  
won't come your way, (Kyo smiles at the scene before, being hit by Arashi)  
Well you'll never find it, (Kikyo and Inuyasha watch knowingly from other tree)  
if your looking for it.(Back ground of Sango hitting Miroku)

Should've done something, but I've done it enough. (Sak/ Sess fighting in front of a Cherry Blossom tree)  
By the way, your hands were shaking, (Sakura's hand tremble when he throws her sword)  
Rather waste some time with you. (Sesshoumaru attacks but is stop by Kagomes' voice, she appears behind him)

And you never would have thought in the end, (They all travel toward the northern mountains)  
How amazing it feels just to live again, (Arashi and Sakura discuss, Miroku is hit by Sango)  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss, (Shippho in Kyos' shoulder, Inuyasha and Kikyo in the back)  
it burns a hole, through everyone that feels it (Sesshoumaru stares at Kagome, she feel nervous)

Well you're never gonna find it, (Everyone disappears leaving Sakura alone, she begins too fall)  
If you're looking for it, won't come your way, yeah (Darkness cover her, memories of her past flash)  
Well you'll never find it, if you're looking for it. (She blinks and finds her self with everyone staring at her because she was falling behind) 

Should've done something, but I've done it enough. (She runs to catch up)  
By the way, your hands were shaking. (They continue, but then they are attack by Naraku)  
Rather waste some time with you. (A flash of light comes from Sakura)

Should've said something, but I've said it enough. (Different types of Sakura appear)  
By the way, my words were faded. (One Demon with eyes open, hanyou with sleepy eyes)  
Rather waste some time with you. (Human with eyes close)

Time with you... (Kyo runs toward his sister, she is in a tornado of light)  
Waste some time with you... (He reaches her and hugs her, and tells her something that calms her down)

Should've done something, but I've done it enough. (Night, they are camping, Sesshoumaru stares at Sakura)  
By the way, your hands were shaking. (Kagome holds the complete jewel)  
Rather waste my time with you. (Inuyasha and Kikyo disappear slowly, then Miroku, Sango and Kirara)

Should've said something, but I've said it enough. (Kagome runs toward Sakura and rest, but they also disappears, for exemption of Sesshoumaru)  
By the way, my words were faded. (Sesshoumaru' eyes began to change to red)  
Rather waste my time with you. (He pins her against a tree)

Should've done something, but I've done it enough. (His smile looks scary, is close to her ear)  
By the way, my hands were shaking. (Kagome closes her eyes)  
Rather waste some time with you. (She opens her eyes and finds Sesshoumaru staring at her with golden eyes)

Waste some time with you... (Repeat 7 xs) (They fall to their knees, He hugs her, and then they stare at each other)

(Fading)  
Should've done something, but I've done it enough. (They are about to kiss)  
By the way, my hands were shaking. (Kyo and Sakura's shadows appear in front of them)  
Rather waste some time with you. (They both look surprise) fades to black

Chapter 13: Mornings Will Never Will be the Same

Night was long and sleepless for some. Only a few aware of the interaction between the demon lord and young miko. Kyo knew what had happen, he never slept around others, but around Arashi and Sakura, but with Sesshoumaru around he couldn't take chances. He knew what Kagome tried to do; he was even able to hear her conversation with Sesshoumaru. He knew he couldn't interfere, but why Sakura had to be so noose about them. After many thoughts deciding he would have a private talk with Sakura. He knew he needed to keep his cover so 'here we go'

"Wake up people, time for breakfast!" He waved happily until

"Shut up!" Sango thrower her giant boomerang at him, merely missing

"Oh I forgot humans get hung over after drinking" He said approaching the girls

"Would you guys keep it down?" Said Kagome holding her head trying to get up

"Would you just go back to sleep" Said Miroku

"Nope, today is beautiful day and we should get going soon"

Shippho after hearing the conversation decided he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He got up and walked toward the rest. He jumped on Kyo' shoulder ad said.

"Good morning" He said to the rest

"Hey Shippho, you missed all the fun last night" Said Kyo patting him, The humans looked sick with the commentary

"What happen?" He said looking curiously at the rest

"You wouldn't believe it" He said with eyes half close

"Really… wait where Inuyasha and Kikyo, and Sakura and Arashi are?" He noticed the lack of the fighting

"The lovers went for a walk very early" 'He most be telling her what he learn', "and my sister and Arashi went to train"

"Wait where Sesshoumaru is?" Said Kagome remembering what happen last night

"I believe he went to spy on my sister, He is really interested on our origins, but right now I could tell you all you want to know" He said very serious

"Really?" Said Kagome hopping

"Yeph that you would be so shock that you would wish you never knew" he said in matter of fact

"That's it?" She said losing her happy mood

"That's it" He said with a smile

Then he got hit in the head by Inuyasha, who came back with a happy, smiling, creepy Kikyo.

"You really know how to torture people don't you" Inuyasha acknowledged that if he was Sakura's brother then…

"I learned from the best" He said with an innocent tone

"Why am I not surprise, anyways you should go check on your sister" He said looking at the direction where she was fighting

"We were able to hear her fight with Arashi from miles away" Said Kikyo

"Is o.k. she just needs some time to get distract from what happen yesterday" He said standing

"So she is better now, right?" Said Kagome

"Yes to be exact, I have never seen her travel with such a big group" He said with a sad and happy look in his eyes "She had always liked to do things by her self, with out any help"

"…"

"Anyways let's get breakfast ready" He said working out the fire with Shippho

The rest decided not to talk more about the topic and began getting ready breakfast.

"Common Arashi, I know you can do better" She said launching at him

"You get distracted too easily" He jumped out of the way

"Oh really, I prefer to call it, messing up the enemy" She said appearing by his side in less than a second

"What do you mean?" he jumped out of her reach

"Make them believe I don't fight seriously, and then…" she said getting into position again with her sword

"Strike them down" He blocked her attack with his own sword

"Exactly, I know you wouldn't fall so easily, but old habits die hard" Their swords clashed

They kept on training knowing that certain someone was watching them, but they didn't care. Sesshoumaru soon learned that the boy name Arashi used a very familiar fighting technique that was used by one of his best soldiers, while Sakuras' was pretty odd, a combination of different fighting skills, some of his own, and ones that came naturally to her. She could had killed him the first time they meant, but why she didn't he couldn't understand. She could even take over his lands if she wanted too, take any over any lands, but maybe she wasn't that type of person. Then he remembered that it was her father who sent her to help the miko. Why wouldn't he use her to take over any lands?

"Arashi why are you such a jerk?" She said stopping and Sheathing her sword

"I just said the truth" He sheathed his sword

"Yeah right, I like to be the center of attention of humans and 'Demons'" She said; looking at THE TREE WHERE Sesshoumaru was

"Real clever" Said Arashi turning around

"Who ask you, let's go eat breakfast" She said before she began to run toward the camp

"Are you coming Lord Sesshoumaru?" He turned and asked respectfully

He didn't answer; he ran and arrived almost immediately to find Kagome giving bowls of ramen. When she saw him, he could feel her nervousness. He felt her tense as she offered him a bowl; he only turned around and jumped to a tree imitating to be meditating. Sakura didn't like the way they were acting and decided to say something, but Arashi stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, is nothing to worry about" He whispered

"How do you know?" She said removing his hand

"I don't is just a feeling" He said as they sat

"And I should trust you because…" She said taking a bowl from Kagome who gave her a curious look

"Then be an idiot and…" He said taking one from Sango  
"All right I get it!" She said throwing the bowl at him, he evaded it and crashed against a tree

They all looked toward them. Not knowing what to do about her actions

"Nice going, princess" he said narrowing his eyes at her

"I told you not to call me that" She now had a really angry look on her face

"Sis would you just call down and eat your breakfast" Kyo got up and gave his bowl to Shippho

"Whatever just keep your body ward away from me?" She said pointing at Arashi

"(Sigh) sis quiet" He said the second word coldly

"You can't tell me what to do" She said turning around

"We are suppose to do this together" Said Arashi as she began walk toward him

"No one ask you! And you know what, I am done with this" She said pocking him in the chest, and then she turned and walked toward the forest

"Where are you going?" Said Kyo coldly than before, his face showed no expression

"Is none of your business?" She gave him a side glance

"Get back here right now!" He said angry, in a way that Shippho hided behind Inuyasha

"Make me" She didn't turn around this time

"Arashi…" He was going to tell him to get her

"Don't even think he can stop me" She said as she disappeared in the shadows

"Stupid spoiled brat" Said Kyo walking the other way toward the forest

There was a long silence in the group, after a few hours both came back. No one spoke while they traveled, there was a thick silence surrounded them. Not even Miroku tried to grope Sango. Sakura and Kyo walked as far away fro each other not even glancing at the others. Kagome felt uncomfortable with Sakura acting even colder than when they meant her. Her face was almost like Sesshoumarus', she noticed. Kyo' face was, well one could say he and Sesshoumaru could be twins.

The afternoon arrived and Kagome told the group they should eat lunch. No one said anything, they just stopped. She and Sango got things ready while Miroku and Inuyasha went for water for ramen. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she needed to relax.

"I am going to take a bath, Sango would you keep an eye on Miroku"

"Of course Kagome"

Kagome wasn't really worried about Miroku, what scared her was Sesshoumaru. The way he was acting last night scared her and at the same time felt a way she never did. It wasn't like she was that entire scare, kind of nervous maybe. She knew he wouldn't hurt her would he, after all she and he were comrades. What if they weren't only comrades, what about friends 'He would never admit it.' That was just the way he was, he didn't even admit he came to amends with Inuyasha. They wouldn't fight or discuss as much when they were enemies. They barely talked to each other when the came across each other. Inuyasha may try to attack him, but she would stop him with 'Sit'. That would always solve their problem. These thoughts took her once again to the unbeatable; he would go to the after life with Kikyo. Why didn't it hurt her so much like she thought it would? He would be finally able to be with her, like it was supposed to be that's why. (I do hate Kikyo, but she has suffered so much that I also feel pity for her, that's why I have decided to give her, her wish)

Kagome hadn't noticed she had arrived to a lake with a large water fall. When she did, she smiled as she undressed and entered the water. She didn't care if it was cold; her body was tired as well as her mind. She swam under water fall and came out to be refresh by the falling water. She could spend all the day there but she had to go back sooner or later, and she didn't want anyone else angry. She swam toward the edge and graved her shampoo. She washed her self with out knowing of certain demon we all know, and we all knew this was going to happen…anyways.

Sesshoumaru would talk to the girl now that she was alone, he thought, but calculated wrong and arrived to see her already taking her bath. He saw her move under the water with such grace that he had to control himself not to jump in the water and make her company. He saw her under the water fall, his breath stuck in his lungs. He was trying the hardest he could to control himself. Finally when she came out and began cleaning her self he went to the woods to catch his breath.

'_I want miko! Give her to me,_ No I won't mate a human, _she is miko_, I don't care that makes things even worse,_ I don't know what's wrong with you we both want her_, you just want to use her_, maybe, maybe not, _How can she do this to me, _well she is not only beautiful_, also smart_, in heat_, what, _she is in heat_, that's just perfect, _yeah I know_, I was been sarcastic_, I know but still…_, what, _I want MIKO,_ SHUT UP!'

After finishing his discussion with himself (weird) he went back to the lake to find her already dress and brushing her hair. He walked toward her, she noticed him and immediately got her scare 'aroma' (strange the same word in Spanish)

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru at the other side of the lake. In a blink of an eye he was a meter in front of her. He stared at her, she at him waiting for the first to speak.

"…" she didn't what to say

"Have you found anything?" he said staring directly at her brown eyes. She felt uncomfortable under his stare

"…no" she said after thinking about it

"Mh, the girl knew last night we talked" he said out of no where

"What do you mean?" she stands up from where she was brushing

"She detected my censed my aroma around you, but faked not to know" He said staring at the lake

"Why?" She looked at where he was looking

"Like I told you, she is hiding something and the fight she had today with her brother and the rain youkai is prove of that" He remembered the strong auras wanting to escape from their hiding place

"Did they fight because of us?" she said walking toward him

"Yes, for what I heard" He said turning around to see her

"What do I have to do with them?"

"That's what I wish to know girl"

"Sigh) is just hard to understand them"

"They hide behind aptitudes and false masks; we may not even know how they really are"

"…" she never thought about that, but Sakura had been so open hearted to her sometimes

"You should go back before my hanyou brother eats your food too" he said beginning to walk toward the camp

"Oh yeah, lets go" she said catching up after taking her stuff

"Not together" he stopped

"Sorry, well I guess I will see you when I get there" she said before she ran toward the rest

The camp had been even quieter since Kagome left, then Sesshoumaru who didn't make much of a difference to the sound level. Sakura wanted to go see where he went, but Kyo kept sending her warning stares. She just gave him nasty stares. Arashi wanted to hit both in the heads for acting like Childs, but he knew better to fight thus two. They were good fighters, him self knew it since long time ago, but he was there to look after them.

They were all eating, Inuyasha was the first to finish his bowl and was about to grab Kagome' bowl when

"Sit boy, I knew you would try something like that" 'Well it was Sesshoumaru' she thought thankfully that he remembered her

"You didn't have to do that" he said against the dirt

"Why not? I was just defending what is mine" she said taking her bowl

"Wench…" he said

"Kikyo I am sorry but, SIT" she ordered and began to eat. Kikyo smiled at her apology

Kyo smiled, Sakura too. The rest broke into laughing

"That can cheer up anyone"

"What did you say!"


	14. Almost There

AN/a four day weekend! Thanks Nevada day and hallowing. Not classes Friday and Monday this is so cool, well it would be if I didn't have to change diapers of my two little sisters

Cto: Sak is so lucky to be the youngest in her family

Sak: try to say that with a brother like Kyo

Inu: And Sesshoumaru

Cto: what are you two talking about, younger siblings are the real problem

Kyo, Kagome, Sesshoumaru (nod)

Cto: see

Tna: get on with the story already

Declaimer: don't own Inuyasha, but I don't care anymore because Sakura is even cooler than him

Chapter 14: Almost There

The mood of the group was lighter now thanks to Kagome' Inu-sits. Sakura began to talk again, but not to Kyo. Kyo played like a kid around Shippho. They were all walking at a steady pace, but Sakura noticed it would take more than two days to reach the mountains.

"Guys…" Said Sakura stopping

"I think we should run" She said when she had their attention

"Why?" Asked Shippho

"I think if we do we could reach the mountains by sunset" Said Arashi

"Whatever, lets go" Inuyasha and Kikyo left first

Miroku, Sango and Shippho left on Kirara. Sakura motioned Kagome that she would carry her. Both of them left, living two demons and a hanyou alone. Kyo was about to take off, but Sesshoumaru had some questions for him now that Sakura was gone.

"Why do you care so much about the miko?" He said standing by his side

"Her name is Kagome, and I care because my sister does" He said closing his eyes, a serious expression in his face

"That's not all is it?" He said looking at the boy

"Very clever, but I most confess that I wish to tell you. But you are not ready to face the truth" He said walking away

"What do you hide that I could care?" Kyo stopped

"Not much, information mostly" He gave him a side glance

"You are not as innocent as you make your self appear"

"Now I see that you really got the brains in your family" He didn't turn around

"I have no family"

"Of course you do, I know that you have a brother"

"Half brother"

"Very well, but what about that little girl"

"What about her?"

"Is she not like your family, maybe like a daughter?"

"Is not of your business"

"But it is" He gave him a last look before leaving. Sesshoumaru was left with Arashi

"They are not easy to deal with, he and his sister'

"Then why do you follow him"

"I have my orders" He said leaving. Sesshoumaru took a moment to think about his situation. Now it was obvious that they were really hiding something important from him. He had al the right to know if it involved him. He left to catch up. He would tell the miko about it later.

By the end of the afternoon, they had reached the base of the mountains. They decided they would continue the next day, they made a camp. Not too much talk was made by anyone; It was way too quiet in Sakura' opinion. She concentrated on her surroundings, there were wolfs, not too many about a mile or two away from them. By the next day they would had already had inform their leader about their presence. It was for sure that tomorrow, they wouldn't need to travel so much the next day.

They all ate their portion of ramen. Kagome noticed she was running out, maybe it was of the new four companions. Well Sesshoumaru never ate it, but the rest did. She noticed Sakura very serious. She had seen the same look on Inuyasha when he was looking for any treat at night. Did she sense something, if it was dangerous she would tell them? Of course she would. What was she thinking? She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was as usual, alone, quiet, and who knows what thinking about.

She remembered last night again. Shivers ran down her spine. It was an emotion she still wasn't able to understand, it wasn't fear, she came to that. She remembered that for a moment, when he lightly licked his lower lip, she wanted… she didn't know, the same emotion came once more. Kyo glanced at her and shot her a knowingly smile. Did he know, but how? Sesshoumaru had told her Sakura knew, did that mean Kyo too, and what about Inuyasha and Arashi, did knew too? Her life just didn't have any more privacy anymore.

Sango and Miroku noticed the different expressions on Kagome' face. They were worried about her, since last night Sango noticed acting very different, nervous around Sesshoumaru more than usual. And the fact that Sesshoumaru had left when she was away last night didn't make things more clear, and then he left when she took a bath was just troubling to her. She had told everything to Miroku on their way there.

He also had noticed something odd with Sakura, her brother, Arashi. They didn't really like to talk about their origins, well that wasn't so bad. Inuyasha was the same when they first meant him. Maybe if they gave them some time, but Sesshoumaru was so concentrated on finding who they were really most had been making things harder for them, for they now had fights. He didn't have really any living sibling, but was sure they did fight a lot. 'Just like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha' that was odd. He would comment that to Sango later, now he had to plan how to ask her hand in matrimony seriously. Would he do it in front of everyone or when they were alone? So much to plan after that, Was he really ready? 'This is not time for doubts' he would do it, but when there was no one around, well maybe Kirara.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat on a tree looking over everyone. He had told her about what he saw yesterday in Sakuras' memories. She had at first doubt it, but after thinking about the clues, it was certainly that it was truth. The problem was how they would take it, will they ever really tell them. It was complicated information that was for sure to end in an even more complicated arrangement. Inuyasha seemed pretty happy about it, was that why he smile so much lately. It sure was nice to see him so happy, but what if he came to realize he really wanted to leave with her because of it. No, he had told her what Sakura whispered to him, so he would come for sure; it was destined to be like that.

Kirara couldn't believe how the hell they hadn't notice what was going on. Only if she could talk 'Damn this luck of mine' she could try to tell Shippho but it was way too hard to explain something like that. And he was a child after all, and even if he was a smart one it would take way too long. 'If only Midoriko was here' she missed her friend, but this was now and she had to find a way uncover them. She jumped on Kyo' lap.

"Hello there" he said patting her

"Mew" (I know who you are) she thought he wouldn't understand

"Oh really" he said lifting her

"Mew…" (You understand me) she tilted her furry head

"Yes, and my sister too, but we don't want to explain it to anyone how we do it" he whispered enough for only her to hear

"Mew?" (Why?) She jumped on his lap

"Because even we don't know how" He said leaning closer to her

"Mew…mew, mew" (What are you doing here, how did you…) she was ready for a good explanation

"I assure you, you will find out, and will get the laugh of your life" he said with a smile

"Kyo stop that, sorry Kirara" Said Sakura after she noticed their talk

"Mew" (is o.k. but) she wanted to ask so much

"Please try to understand this is not the right moment to talk about it) She said glancing at Sesshoumaru who was staring at them

"Meww" (Understand) "Mew, meww" (But we will talk later) She jumped back to Sango' shoulder

"Alright" Said Sakura

The night went peacefully, not fighting, no discussions, it even seemed that Sakura and Kyo weren't angry with each other. 'What a strange family' thought Shippho hopping next to Kagome in her sleeping bag who had already fallen sleep. They all slept with out worry, for tomorrow Kouga would give them that last two jewels and then they would live happy ever after, but who said he would give them up so easily, and are this days of fighting and worries finally over. (What do you think, of course not you… nice people who read this)

At the next morning Inuyasha decided to train with Arashi. For what he had heard yesterday he was really a good fighter. He soon discovered he was right; the boy gave him a good fight. Sesshoumaru watched from a tree taking as much information as he could. He almost falls because of someone unexpected screams.

"Common Inuyasha kick his…!" Screamed Sakura with Kikyo by her side smiling at the girls new aptitude

"Sakura" said Kagome warning her

"Sorry Kagome, Shippho" She said looking at the child

"Inuyasha is pretty good" Said Kyo to Kagome

"What were you expecting after all he can carries Tetsaiga" Said Shippho jumping on his shoulder

"Forgot about that, that sword is good tell me Kagome, did really Totosay made it?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"He made my staff" He showed her his weapon. It was black with golden scriptures around it

"Then it most be quiet powerful" She said examining it

"You will have to find out" He said taking it back and cleaning it with a peace of cloth

"Inuyasha, show him that he is the real dog here" Said Sakura happily after seeing Arashi lose balance for a moment because of an attack

"Would you just shut up?" Screamed Inuyasha tire of her commentaries

"Hey! I am her supporting you and that's how you appreciated" She said with her hands on her hips

"Yes! Now shut up" He said attacking Arashi who evaded it

"Why you… mutt face" Now she was angry

"Look who is talking" Said Arashi jumping over Inuyasha wit his sword, he used his own to defend

"No one asked you, water boy" Said Sakura pointing at him

"At least not a dog" He muttered

"Excuse me" Said Inuyasha

"I mean her, not you" He said sheathing his sword

"I thought you were suppose to protect them" He said doing the same

"Protect, not respect" They began walking toward the rest

"Good point" he said stopping for a moment

/In the camp/

Miroku knew this was his chance. He, Sango, and Kirara were left in the camp. He knew this was his opportunity, it was now or he would coward and take even longer to ask her. He approached her while she putted back the put of water back in Kagome' bag.

"S...Sango?" He said waiting for her to turn around

"Yes?" She saw him kind of pale

"Would…would you…" He stared directly at her eyes

"What is it Miroku?" She said curiously

"(Sigh)" He took her hands and bend on his knees "Would you ma…marry me?"

"Look if this…" she was about to pull her hand

"No, I am serious. I want you to be my wife" he held her hand too his hearth

"Miroku I…" she could feel the fast beat in his chest

"We could rebuild your village together" He said looking with wide eyes directly at hers

"I…" She saw honesty in them

"I understand, you don't have to answer" He lowered his face

"I didn't mean that" she hugged him "I accept, I really, really do" In a moment he placed his hand over her cheek

"…" he stared at her

"Miroku?" He was pulling her face closer to his

"Mew" (About time)

"Sango…" He whispered before

"We are back!" screamed Inuyasha

"Sit" Kagome, Sakura, Kikyo, Kyo, and Shippho had been spying on them, behind some bushes, until he ruined the moment that Kagome had waited to come for so long.

"What was that for" Arashi was behind him looking bore by the usual Inu-sit

"Believe me you got what you deserved" Said Kagome

"What!" Screamed Inuyasha

"Guys..." Said Miroku staring at Sango

"You ruined everything" Said Shippho beating his head

"What are you talking about?" Said Inuyasha throwing him toward Kyo who catch him

"Guys…" Said Miroku worried

"And to make things worst in the most important moment" Said Kyo

"Don't tell me he hadn't notice" Sakura said to Kagome

"What do you think?" Said Shippho

"I can't believe him, are you sure you want to spend eternity with him?" Said Sakura to Kikyo

"He is not that bad" She said with innocent face and tone

"Guys…" Miroku now was waving his hands over his head

"What is that suppose to mean" Said Inuyasha trying to get up

"That she likes even with all your defects" Said Kagome

"Guys!" Miroku finally screamed

"What!" They responded, and then they saw a very furious Sango holding her Hirakutsu ready to attack

"Should we run?" Said Kyo to the others playfully

"I think so" Said Shippho

Sango chased them all around the forest, at least beating Inuyasha, and Kyo. Sakura, Shippho, and Kagome were able to escape with only a small hit on their heads. Kikyo as usual didn't suffer, because Sango thought Inuyasha would really get mad. Sesshoumaru stared from a tree with out worry.

"Quite a woman you got for yourself" He said to Miroku who was leaning against a tree

"I know, but at least she said yes" They stared as at Sango chasing everyone around

"You humans are a real mystery" He said closing his eyes

"I could say the same thing about demons" He said crossing his arms

They continued later on with their travel. Kagome was nervous about what would happen once she got the jewel complete. Nothing may happen, it would be just complete. She stared at the now larger group; they were all different somehow but good friends, even Sesshoumaru and Arashi who didn't talk too much. 'I wonder if Shippho will become like them. Of course not' It was Shippho after all. She wondered to the memories of Sakura. 'How was her childhood' she stared at the bag she carried. 'Why should I care, she doesn't want to tell me anyways' but she cared after all they were friends. She thought about what Sesshoumaru told her about been the last Inu-youkai left. 'Maybe long lost relatives' it couldn't be. He wasn't the kind of person who wouldn't think about that. 'I am sure he already searched for that chance'.

Everyone who was a demon or Hanyou stopped. They detected a few presences coming fast toward them. No one got their weapons ready to fight. They already knew who was, and knew he wouldn't attack them by surprise.

"What's wrong?" Said Sango

"That wimpy wolf is coming" Said Inuyasha

"He is faster than the regular wolf demons" Said Arashi

"That's because he uses the jewel shard in his legs" Said Miroku  
"Do you really think then that he will give them up?" Said Sakura

"We will see that in a few moments" Said Kyo

A few moments later a whirl in came to them followed by Kouga' usual followers (forgot their names) and Ayane. It stopped to reveal the one they had for so long.

"Kouga" Inuyasha snarled

"Dog breath" Said Kouga with out caring

"What!" Inuyasha was ready to attack him with Tetsaiga "Say that again"

"Sit" Said Kagome walking toward them

"Kagome, nice to see you as always" Said Kouga ready to hug her. Sesshoumaru wanted to snarl at him

"Cough)" Ayane from the back

"Oh yeah, Kagome I most apologize but I had already taken Ayane for a mate" He said holding her hand with his and the other on his forehead dramatically

"Great" She said smiling at Ayane who smiled back

"I know you are trying to be strong, but you can cry if you want to" Now he held both. Sesshoumaru was ready to attack him, but Kyo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder to get him back to reality

"No, really I am happy for both" She said pulling her hands and waving them

"Anyways, I think I know why you are here" He said giving up

"The shards" Said Sakura

"But first, who are they?" He pointed at the two new hanyus and rain demon.

NL: Hey hallowing is coming, but I am not really interested in it.

Sak: then in what?

NL: in my countries traditional celebration 'Day of the dead' we celebrate and honor our family and friend who died by putting in a table with their favorite food, bread of the dead and traditional flowers of that day 'Zinpasuxilt' they are orange and purple, and they look kind of furry. Just like Sesshoumaru.

Sess: Hey

NL: And we also make little poems call 'Calaveras' that are poems related to death, they are mostly funny

Tna: Oh I have one

Norma was sulking again

Like every day

She was hungry

NL: Hey

And I thrower her a peace of bread

She ate it and chocked

And then she was dead

Inu-group: Again!

NL: something like that, you can make one about your friends and even things. Oh and we put candles for each person who died … I will explain a little more next chap if you want to know

Kag: is a nice celebration

Sess: Remember to review or there will be a candle for you at her table


	15. Wrong Choice

AN/ I am back and ready to write because is Saturday! People this fic has a sequel so if you think I am giving up you are way wrong. I even feel like writing two chapters today. If you are lucky I may but for now let's get directly to the story. (Had way too many Mexican candies) that stuff is way good

Chapter 15: Wrong Choice

"_But first, who are they?" _said Kouga pointing at Sakura, Kyo, and Arashi.

"Is a pleasure to meet you Lord Kouga of the North" Said Kyo making a reverence "My name is Kyo and this is my young sister Sakura, and my personal guard Arashi"

"Wait did you say lord?" Said Miroku

"It looks like not all hanyous are morons after all" He said smiling at them

"What did you say wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha was getting his sword out

"Please Inuyasha, keep your voice down" said Kyo

"He is a lord" Said Sakura

"Well I became one recently after I made Ayane my mate" he said

"The wolf tribes became one, and they became dominant over the North" Ayane walked and stood by his side

"But strange that the word to run so fast" He said looking at Kyo

"We have good sources now about the jewels" He said walking toward him

"Sorry can't do" He said crossing his arms

"What do you mean?" Said Sango

"I have a reputation to keep now that I am a lord, I am sure Sesshoumaru understands" He said staring at the western Lord

"The shards belong to the miko" he said stepping closer

"I already told you I can't" He said closing his eyes

"Then we will have to take them from you" Inuyasha was ready to attack again

"Inuyasha" he made a sudden stop "Sit" she walked toward Kouga "Is there any way we could make you change your mind?" she said with puppy eyes

"Now that you say it" he gave a mischievous stare

"Kouga!" Ayane didn't like how he was acting. Sesshoumaru gave a lower growl

"Alright, I will give them" Kagome was happy but then "But one of you has to fight me for them"

"Finally I get to kick…" Inuyasha was happy but

"Who said anything about you dog breath" said Kouga walking toward their new companions

"Then who?" asked Shippho from Kyo' shoulder

"You" He said pointing at Kyo

"Me? Why me?" He pointed at him self and gave dumb stare

"I don't know, you just seem to be a more worthy opponent" He said patting him on the other shoulder

"And that he has his idiot look on" muttered Sakura

"Come I know the perfect place" Kouga Walked off with Ayane and his followers

"Are you really going to do it?" Said Sakura to Kyo

"There is not option" he said serious

"Kyo remember" she told him

"I know" he walked faster to tie with Kouga' pace

"Remember what?" Said Kagome to Arashi

"Not to kill him; he is in a higher position" Said Arashi walking a bit faster to catch up

"What did you say?" Inuyasha jumped in front of him

"Don't be fools by his looks" he said to them now that Kouga was out of their hearing range

"Is he that strong?" Said Sango

"He may be even stronger than Sakura" He said passing Inuyasha

"No way!" Said Kagome. Sakura was with her brother

"That's why their father is stricter with her" said Arashi with out turning back

"Is Kouga going to be alright?" Kagome got worried, after all Kouga as still a friend

"Kyo may lose his temper some times, but he knows better than kill a lord" He said

They arrived to a clearing not too far. Immediately everyone moved to the sides. Kyo and Kouga went to the center, Kyo' expression was serious; Kouga noticed he had made the wrong choice on picking him

"So you are really smarter than you look" he said taking fighting position

"…" Kyo got also with his rod. (I think Kyo uses a technique like Kilik from Soul Calibur 1 and 2)

"A serious fighter I see" He said noticing his façade

"I like finishing my opponents fast" he said staring coldly at him. His voice sand shivers to everyone

'Wow, where the smiling boy did went' "Very well, I guess we should get this over with"

"…" Kyo concentrated

"Ahhh" Kouga launched at him so fast he wouldn't have time to defend him self 'what a' he didn't feel hitting him

"Kouga watch out!" Screamed Ayane

"Where did he go?" Kouga looked around

"Up" Said Shippho noticing Kyo floating, then let him self fall. His rod about to hit hard and directly at Kouga' head

"(Snarl) you little" Kouga was barely able to dodge it

"…" Kyo didn't pay attention to his words. He watched the crater he made by failing hitting Kouga

"Wait!" he stepped back "Are you trying to kill me" He looked at the meter diameter hole

"Kyo you idiot, be more careful!" Screamed Sakura

"No, now look what you did" Sakura was angry at Kyo' deadly attack almost got Kouga

Kyo turned and launched at him. Knocked his legs, but immediately Kouga got up. He took out his sword and tried to cut Kyo, but Kyo just moved almost like a ghost and appeared behind him. He didn't hit him to hard in the head, just enough for Sakura not to worry. Kouga was about to turn around and cut him, but when he did, he only found air. Kyo had jumped in to the air once more; he throws his rod directly at his back. Kouga felled, Kyo' rod bounced and went back to him as he descended. Kouga got up as fast as he could. Kyo didn't show emotion during any moment of the battle.

"I recommend you to give up" Said Kyo like he really didn't' care

"No way, I am not done yet" He said standing in fighting position

"Kouga!" Screamed Ayane scare

He made another direct attack at Kyo. He skipped all the punches he sends, when he began kicking Kyo moved his arms and rod to block them. Kouga tried to knock him off, but Kyo simply levitated about a foot off the ground, and then kicked him on the chin, and sanded him back ward in a back flip. Kouga landed barely on his foot, a few drops of blood dropped from his mouth. He passed his fist over them trying to clean them, but only got them messier across his cheek

Kyo knew he (Kouga) wouldn't last much longer; he would try just not to hurt him so much. He didn't want Sakura angry with him. He didn't like fighting with her. He knew when it came to strength, he was better, but at 'will' was Sakura. This balanced their fighting levels to equals, but Sakura' took more to develop. Him self knew that if Sakura wanted she could stop him at that moment, but she respected his decision, like she wanted him to respect hers. His little sister who had gone for so much to finally understand her nature. To him the answer came naturally, maybe everyone had a different way to see it. He couldn't stop to think of the years she had been alone traveling. She was only nine years old when she left. She went back for a day or two back home, but really changed more and more with every time he saw her. He decided to concentrate back in the battle, when he was almost hit by Kouga.

They didn't fight much longer. Kyo graved him by the neck and thrower him toward a tree that was close to Ayane. She ran to him to check his wounds. They weren't serious, barely able to stop him from moving. Kagome ran to him after taking her bag from Sesshoumaru. Kyo walked toward the rest and sat down against a tree closing his eyes.

"You don't have a single scratch" Said Shippho jumping on his shoulder

"…" He still had the same serious look

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Sango

"…" He still didn't move

"Kyo?" Miroku pocked him, but Kyo only fell to his side, still eyes close

"…(Snore)" Sakura' eyes turned red for a brief moment before she hit him

"You idiot" she said with her and ready to hit him again  
"Why did you do that?" He touched the spot on his head where it hurt.

"Why do you think" Said Inuyasha

"Because little sisters are a real pain in the ass" he said going back to his regular childish expression

"Why you" he jumped out of her way "Come back here" and landed on a tree' branch

"As if, do you seriously think I will" he said narrowing his eyes in a playful king of way

After Kouga was healed, they decided to spend the rest of the day there. Kagome had already putted the jewel complete. She remembered the first time she saw it. It had been so long. Four years and now it was back to her. She would stay as the guardian for the rest of her life; maybe in the future she wouldn't have to deal with so many demons. She still didn't know if there were any left, maybe they were hiding in forest and so. Some may even be living peacefully among humans. She hoped not to have so much trouble about kipping the jewel. She couldn't risk making a wish that may back fire.

Sakura noticed Kagome looking thoughtfully at the sacred jewel thoughtfully. For the first time she wished to tell her everything. It was hard for to see her so insecure about what to do with her life. She wanted to tell her not to worry, but didn't want her self or Kyo to become more attach to her like this. She recalled the letter her father gave to Kyo for her, but didn't know how to accomplish all of them. They had the defeated Naraku, traveled, and got the jewel complete, but there were still many things to do. She leaned against a tree trying to come with a plan to finish all the tasks left. 'Tetsaiga' was her last thought before her dreams took her to a safer place.

Kyo covered her with his upper kimono. She was still so young yet so mature, even when she over reacted. He saw from the corner of his eye Arashi staring at her. 'Sorry my friend but you will have to wait'. Kyo leaned against the same tree as Sakura. Soon he too was sleep.

Arashi stared at his companions. Since he could remember he had know them. He recalled the first time Sakura talked to him

"_Get away from me you stinky hanyou"_

_"Hanyou?"_

_His Mother came and took him in her arms and said_

"_Please my lady for give my child he didn't know. I beg you not to tell your father"_

"_But I don't understand, what does hanyou means?"_

Was she so innocent back then? And now looking at her he saw she wasn't really the brat he thought she was. She had gone throw more than anyone he knew. It was as if the girl thus years ago had become just a shadow of who she was. He remembered the first time he showed affection toward her. For that moment he didn't want to let go of her, scare that the little girl would definitely disappear. The little girl so naïve to pet any strange creature she came across, who picked flowers and read books when she wasn't training. It was as if he had dreamed it all. For she wasn't a little innocent girl anymore or anything he could understand. A mystery is what she is, a person so complicated and at the same time simple. He decided he was way thinking too much about her and it scared him. He decided to guard for the rest of the night, trying not to look at her.

Sesshoumaru watched the three of them. They seemed to be thinking a lot more than usual. He turned his attention to the monk and demon slayers lying close to each other. They seemed so happy together, they are mortal and their lives would be short compare to his, but they are happy that's what counted for them. Then he glanced at his half brother and the living dead priestess in his arms as they slept. He couldn't believe he had chosen her instead of living flesh. He knew they had a past, and both had suffered, but it didn't stop him to feel pity for them. They had chosen death together instead of life with out each other. Is that what love was, to do anything for the one you care for. He glanced at the little miko in her strange beg thing with the Kitsune curled over her stomach. Did she still love him, was that why she let him go with other to be happy even if it wasn't with her? The thought of her still loving him bothered him and his demon blood, but he knew the girl had given up and was now just trying to go on with her life.

They all slept, Kouga had already left in the afternoon after giving the shards to Kagome. He had been pretty mature about his defeat. He told them that hopefully they would meet each other soon.

The night was quiet, to most the problems were over, but for others it was just the beginning. Thins will get better for some, worst for others. Tomorrow it would all began, hearths will suffer. Minds will tremble. Dead will be unstoppable. It was the beginning of the end, for some just the start of a new chance. Life will give a new turn for Kagome and her friends. And all this was just part of their fate.

Kouga and the others from his pack had arrived to their cave. Ayane helped him to his nest. He laid there with her by his side. He began to think about the fight, how easily the boy fought him. It was more of the surprise how much he looked like the demon lord of the west. The girl was worried about him instead of him. She knew he was going to win, or she had a lot of fait in him. He would look information about them when he was fully healed, for now he just wanted to sleep.


	16. One Step Closer to the End

AN/ Monday and no school, can I ask for anything else? A car maybe. No more character conversations. I am not a funny person and jokes come hard to me. My head hurts when I try. Anyways here is the story, and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16: One Step Closer to the End

The morning arrived like any other day in feudal Japan. This was one of thus days no one can ruin. The birds sang beautiful. The animal forest' ran happily about spring time. Everything was perfect unbreakable peace.

"Sit!"

(Maybe I was wrong) Inuyasha had tried to steal Shippho' ramen and Kagome like a good adoptive mother stopped him. They were all breakfast, and for once Sesshoumaru had joined them. He still didn't understand the Inuyasha' obsession for that kind of food. It wasn't bad but it was just too different for him.

Kagome had given him a big smile when he accepted the bowl. She felt like he should do it more often. Kagome had forgotten already about the night of his strange behavior. She began to be closer to him. Sakura would sometimes watch them from the corner of her eye while she talked to Sango about fighting techniques before being hit by Kyo or Arashi in the head for being noose. The dog demon and the miko sat close to each other while they ate their ramen.

After breakfast, like if it had become a regular morning ritual two would train while the rest watch. This time it was Sango and Kirara against a sword less Sakura. She felt more confident without her sword now that she could understand her self better. Sango thrower her hiracotsu which Sakura cached like Sango would, with a grim smile she throw back the massive weapon. Sango cached back her weapon, her eyes wide at the girl's strength. It had taken her a lot of practice to learn how to catch her own weapon when she was younger.

"Not bad" She knew it was way better than that

"Just part of my own training, learn how to use your enemies weapon against them"

"All of them?"

"I can't say all of them but most of them"

"Very well, I will keep that in mind"

"Good thinking but" She launched "It won't make much deferens"

"Ah" Sango was able to block Sakura's fist with her Giant boomerang 'Incredible'

"Fast for a human, good" she turned her head toward Miroku and said with a big smile "you will have strong children" Sango turned red

"Thanks for the information my lady" he said then staring at Sango

Sango turned even redder as Miroku stared at her, and then decided to get her mind back to the fight now that Sakura was distracted. Sango motioned to Kirara to attack Sakura. Kirara tried but wasn't fast enough. Sakura had taken hiracotsu and blocked her attack.

"(Growl)" Not bad

"The same to you"

"(Growl)" you are powerful for being so young

"It has its ups and downs"

They both jumped backward and stared at each other. Kirara had landed by Sango's side. Sakura thrower her back her weapon. Immediately Sango and Kirara attacked her. Sakura blocked and dodged all their attacks without breaking a sweat. When the training ended, they began their travel Back to Kaede's village.

After running a few hours they saw Sango with Miroku and Sango stop at a fork in the road. When they all had arrived Sango gave them sympathetic look. She and Miroku stood in front of them and then said.

"This path takes toward my village" Sango motioned to the one in the center

"We have decided is time for us to leave" Said Miroku taking her hand

"We are sorry we can't go on with you Kagome" Sango's eyes were full of tears

"Don't worry; I just want you guys to be happy" Kagome's eyes were the same

"Thanks Kagome" they hugged, they both let tears leave their eyes. Shippho cried on Sakura's arms while she petted him on the head. The rest just stared at them. Inuyasha didn't what to say not Miroku gave him a look 'Don't worry'. Inuyasha smiled at them, wishing them the best of luck.

"We hope to see you all someday" Said Sango as they got over Kirara

"The sooner the better" Said Shippho

"Thanks Kagome, Inuyasha all of you" Said Sango as they took off into the air

"Good bye" Said Sakura

"Remember to invite to the wedding" Said Kagome giving a step and calling them

"Will do, Good bye" Said Miroku

They stared at their retreating figures in the air. After a few minutes no one spoke but continued their travel. Silence was the topic of the day. Each one of them expressing it, they knew this was the b first part of their separation. Kagome didn't know exactly who was next, but kind of had an idea. They were sitting on a tree as usual. She wrapped on his arms. She couldn't believe they were going to leave. The next question was who was after them.

They all ate dinner without fuss. Then they went to sleep. Sesshoumaru had eaten once again but didn't notice when Sakura poured a sleeping solution on it. He didn't detect it to her satisfaction. It was time to give their next step.

She, Kyo, and Arashi stood up when everyone was sleep. Kyo jumped next to Inuyasha and Kyo. He pokes him. Inuyasha opened his eyes, was about to say something but when he saw the rest of them standing he understood what was going on. He woke Kikyo up, when she saw everyone with serious stare, she understood it was time.

They all walked toward the forest, leaving Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippho behind.

"Is time for you two to leave, we can't wait any longer" Said Kyo

"But we still have to get Kagome back home" Said Inuyasha

"No need to worry" Said Sakura

"We will look after her" Said Arashi

"But…" Was Inuyasha about to complain  
"Don't worry" Said Sakura

"Kikyo I will not say I like you but it was nice meeting you" Said Kyo trying to say something comforting before they left, but failed

"I guess I shouldn't be surprise" Said Kikyo with A sad smile

"We held no hate for you, we just don't fell safe around you, and you hurt her a lot" Said Sakura trying to repair his mistake

"I know" Said Kikyo a bit more happily

"The same goes for you, you gave her dreams and then broke them, that is why we think is better for you to leave now than later" Kyo stared angrily for a second at Inuyasha and slowly softened

"I understand, you just want the best for her. I can't blame you" He said with approving tone

"Thank for understanding, and now about the sword" Said Kyo

"You were right, take it" Said Inuyasha offering his sword to Sakura  
"what is he talking about?" Asked Kyo to Sakura

"She said I would give her the sword with out a fight and she was right" (remember?)

"Thank…"

/Back at the camp/

Shippho woke up at the sound of people moving. He was able to see some of black and white of Sakura's long hair. He looked around the camp. Only Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and he were left in the camp. He decided to follow the rest. He hided behind a bush when they stopped. Inuyasha and Kikyo were facing the rest. Shippho listened to their conversation. Not understanding at first, but when Sakura and Kyo began explaining their origins and how and why they were there. Shippho was about to go and tell Kagome, but then noticed Arashi was no were to be seen.

"Look who we have here" Shippho turned slowly to stare at a smiling Arashi.

"H...hi" Said Shippho knowing he shouldn't be there

Arashi graved him by the collar of his clothes and thrower him to Kyo who cached him easily.

"Hey there, bro" Said Kyo holding at his face level and smirking evilly

"Ahhh?" Said Shippho acknowledging what he had said

"I had always wanted to do this" Said Sakura as she hit Shippho on the head

"Ouch, why did you do that?" He said rubbing his head

"Believe me, you will know" Said Kyo putting him down

"Auhm" Said Inuyasha calling back their attention

"Sorry" Said Sakura

"Is alright, I just want to give you this"

"The fire rat coat?" Said Kyo as Inuyasha gave it to Sakura

"You deserve it" He said kindly at her

"Thanks" She said hugging it

"Feh" Said Inuyasha blushing

"I guess this is good bye then" Said Arashi

"It looks like it" Said Inuyasha

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked deeper into the forest. They stared at them until and after they weren't able to see them.

"I think I should go back…" Said Shippho trying to escape

"I don't think so" Arashi graved his tale and pull him off the floor

"We wouldn't want you to spill the soup" (English is weird) Said Sakura

"What are you going to do with me?"

Sesshoumaru woke up with a headache. He found he had been trick, and he knew exactly who did it. 'Damn hanyou' He stared around the camp. Only Kagome was there, his brother, Kikyo, and Shippho were gone along with Sakura, Kyo, and Arashi. He left when felt his brother and the dead miko move. He followed to another clearing where they stood staring at each other. Sesshoumaru noticed he wasn't wearing the fire rat coat, and then he noticed he didn't also have tetsaiga. He jumped in front of them and stared coldly at Inuyasha.

"Where is the sword?" He said at Inuyasha

"Don't know" He said with a smile

"Who has it?" he narrowed his eyes

"Sakura" he said plainly

"Why give it to her?" he didn't show his anger

"Because she needed it" he said looking away from him

"You idiot, tell me now who are they" he was angrier

"I don't know what are you talking about" he said dumbly

"I am not here to play games, brother" he was about to attack him

"Half-brother, and I am not telling you, and don't even think in threatening us, you know we are leaving"

"They are hiding something related to me aren't they?" he said turning around

"Yes, but I assure you will find out" said Inuyasha putting a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder

"Good bye" he moved out of his reach and walked toward the forest knowing he would never see him again

"Good bye, brother" Said Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment. Inuyasha had never called him bother. Always by his name and now that he was leaving he decided to show him he cared that he was his brother. Sesshoumaru smiled lightly, it was too late now to repair what he did to him in the past. They at least didn't hate each other anymore, if they ever did.

He ran toward the camp hoping to find Sakura there. As he ran lights began to fly by his sides. It had been done, they were gone and with that the maiden souls were freed. They all floated toward the sky for the exception of a smaller one.

It passed him, and went directly at the camp. When he arrived the young miko was crying, and holding a piece of paper at her chest. He walked closer to her.

Kagome woke up to find her self alone. 'Where did everyone go?' even Shippho was gone. She thought for a moment to check Sakura's bag. But it wasn't anywhere in sight. Instead she spotted a scroll where she had been sleeping. She took the paper and read.

_To Kagome_

_From; Sakura_

_I am sorry that we couldn't say good bye, but we didn't want Sesshoumaru following us. I am also sorry to tell you that Inuyasha and Kikyo are gone you know what I mean. And don't worry about Shippho; he decided he wanted to be train by Kyo and Arashi. I assure you will see all o us again._

_Kagome there is so much I wish to tell you, but right now is not the right moment. I don't even know if I will be allowed to say something to you any time soon. Watch out for Sesshoumaru please, don't be sad. You will find happiness I can assure you that. My brother and Arashi wish you luck as my self. Good bye my good friend._

AN/ I think I should leave it here. My brother wants to use the computer and I am tired of listening to him say.

'Can I use it now' and cursing me. So I think I will try to update tomorrow to make it up to you


	17. Alone With Youkai

AN/ I was finally able to kick out my brother out of the computer. And I mean kick seriously. He was just using it to bug me, he wasn't really doing anything. That little… I don't care if he is taller than me. I can still get my revenges. (Kicks brother in the ribs) yes I am that evil. (Creepy smile) oh and thanks for the reviews

Chapter 17: Alone With Youkai

Kagome held the piece of paper with trembling hand. She got up, turned around making up her mind to find anyone. She wanted to find Inuyasha the most, she knew this was her only chance to say 'goodbye'. She wanted to find the others and make sure Shippho was going to be alright. Then there was Sesshoumaru, he most had woken up and now he most be trying to find Sakura and the others. She gave a step, but no more a piece of light flew toward her so fast that she felled to the ground painfully. She knew what had entered her body. The piece of her soul Kikyo had. 'That means' she was too late now. They were gone she didn't even have to say good bye now. She couldn't control her self and began to sob, soon enough it became crying. She was on her knees tightly hugging her self. 'They are all gone' she still cried as rain began to fall. She wondered where that beautiful day had gone. The rain began to fall harder soaking her and all her stuff. She didn't care, to her no one cared. She had her eyes shut wondering if this was the way Sakura had felt, 'It must be' to be so lonely. Kagome suddenly felt warmer, she opened her eyes to find golden ones staring down at her.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, but his beast did. He walked closer to the girl crying, rain began to fall making the bangs of their eyes cover most of their eyes. He kneeled in front of her, watching her with heart broken. Was she crying because of his brother? The thought made him o jealous. Instinctively he sniffed her as his demon blood began taking control over him. For his surprise it didn't react the way he expected. He found him self holding the girl in an embrace that the numbness of the cold water falling on disappeared. The girl looked at him with teary eyes. He could sense her confusion easily. With a hand he pressed her head on his chest, bending enough t cover from the rain. The girl cried on his chest, his hand still on her head whiles the other on her back.

Kagome didn't know why, but didn't care. She liked being held by him. She could just fall sleep again like this and don't care if she never woke up. He was warm, even when had acted sometimes so cold toward her. She felt his hand moved from her head. She felt like protesting. But when he took her chin and made her stare at is eyes any thought left her head and was replaced by an emotion she once had felt long time ago, but not this strong. His eyes stared at her with such warm never seen before, she was sure she could you just melt as she stared at them. Slowly she noticed his face was coming closer to hers, they kept staring at each other not breaking the stare. Her eyes then moved toward his lips. His warm breath was becoming faster she noticed, then she noticed that hers also.

They both wanted. They knew it was going to happen, and they didn't care. His lips touched her lightly like rose petals. Brushing softly and barely. Kagome didn't know what to do; recently she noticed she was in the middle of the rain, all soaked, and very close to a youkai. Her body in other hand had a better idea and pushed her lips fully against his. All thought left her mind once more. It was as if only he and she existed in the world. Her world changed as he tilted her head to a side to gain more access to her lips. He moved his lips lightly against hers. Kagome's body didn't respond to her mind. Her arms embraced his neck. Pulling her lips against his as much as she could. Her mind soon became numb with pleasure, slowly she separated from him. They stared at each other. No word was said as she felled sleep on his embrace.

When she felt her sleep, he stood up carrying her bride stile. He ran through the forest until he found a cave. He placed her in the less rocky side. Then he left to retrieve her stuff. Putting everything back on her back, and then carrying it back to the cave where she still slept. He took out her strange bed and noticed it was also very soak. He went back to the forest and searched for dry wood to make a fire. 'Why am I doing this? Because we want her, why didn't you…, even I know that wasn't the right time, I am impress, but I still want her to be mine, couldn't aspect more, now I want her even more, really, don't you,…, did you how she blended perfectly on our body,…, she is perfect, she is a miko, that's getting old you know' Sesshoumaru decided to ignore his other side and just retrieve the wood.

When he got back, Kagome was still sleep. He stared the fire close to her. He sat at the opposite side of her and stared at through the fire. By the time she had awoken he would be gone. He had decided he didn't want to confront her when she was up. He couldn't believe he was going to run away, just because he was scare how would both of them react about the kiss. He cursed him self under his breath.

The first lights of sun light entered the cave. He left the cave but didn't go too far. He stared hidden from the top of a tree; he waited for her to wake up. A few hours later she woke up. He saw her come out of the cave and stare at empty space, and then she went back to the cave no more after came out with her stuff.

Kagome woke up from what she thought at first was a beautiful dream, and then noticed her surroundings. It hadn't been a dream after all. She saw the place where a fire had been. At the other side of the cave she saw her bag. She stood up and walked toward the entrance of the cave. She stared at the forest in front of her as if it wasn't there. Her mind was recalling the memories of last night. She couldn't believe how she had felt, and now she didn't feel anything. Numbness in her skin and mind, she didn't care anymore about anything. She just wanted to go back home and forget all that had happen in the last four years of her life. She assumed immediately that Sesshoumaru had abandoned her. After all he was the lord of the west and would never really be able to be with her. She doubted he had really cared about her feelings. He had left her all alone like everyone else.

She went back to the cave and collected her stuff in her bag and decided she was better alone than with bad company. She would get by herself to the well and go on with her life just like Sakura had told her. She carried her bag out of the cave, stared at the path and took the one she knew was going in direction toward Kaede's village. She walked at regular pace, just staring at her chosen path. After a few hours she began to get hungry but didn't stop. Her legs didn't stop; her mind was concentrating so hard not to think about the past. Finally the very tired girl made amp for the night. Before going to sleep she placed a barrier around her for any youkai that tried to attack her. She didn't dream, darkness was all that she could see. She didn't feel or cared; it was as if she was already dead.

Sesshoumaru watched over her the entire day. He told him self to go and look for the hanyou that had tetsaiga, but he wanted to look after the girl until he knew she was safe. He masked his aura, for her not to find him. He was surprise that the girl hadn't stopped the entire day. He usually remembered her fighting with his brother to get them to rest. Here, now, alone she was benign strong. He felt pity for her, but remembered he had no right to do so, for he had also left her.

Well he was there but didn't let her know. It was only them, yet she was alone. At night after she had stooped to rest he saw her put a barrier that for his opinion was pretty strong. Why had she not done this before when she traveled with the rest? Maybe because this was the way mikos who are able to control of their emotions. He could fell the way she was concentrating to not feel the pain from the departure of her friends. He saw her sleep like she was still with her dear ones. It was a feeling on his chest that didn't let him go to her and comfort her, the barrier was strong and he knew better than disturb it. He knew she would be safe for the rest of the night, so he just leaned against a tree and let his dreams take over him.

/Sesshoumaru's dream/

Sesshoumaru found himself in the castle's garden. He stood there looking at the sunset. He had always liked to do this every time he got the chance. He turned around and began walking toward the castle but stopped at mid track when he felt a little hand pull from his sleeve. He expected to find Rin there looking at him and holding a few flowers. Instead a young boy about six years old was staring at him with a serious expression. He recognized the boy immediately; his short, dark bluish hair, golden eyes like his own, and a face that to his face that was similar to his own father. It was Kyo as a child. The child stared at him for few seconds before letting go of him, and then he began to talk, but Sesshoumaru couldn't hear his voice.

He felt him self move his lips, but didn't know what he was saying. The boy then began to run toward the castle with a smile that changed his appearance completely. Kyo ran to the doors where a figure with extended arms was waiting for him. Sesshoumaru tried to see who it was, but for some reason his demon ability failed to see so far. He knew it was a woman that had now hugged the boy. She played with his hair few seconds before she stared at him and somehow he was able to see her smile clearly. A beautiful smile that made him felt full of life.

He began walking toward them, but then felt something hit the back of his head. He heard a girl's giggle. He turned around to find no one, and then felt a rock hit him on the back of the head again, and more giggles. He saw the little figure hiding on the beds of flowers. He felt him self move his lips once more and the little girl stood up with a big smile on her face. Sesshoumaru felt shocked at her appearance, locks of black and white hair, golden eyes full of feelings that changed constantly: happiness, curiosity, hope, kindness. His hearth skipped a beat when the four year old extended her arms expecting him to carry her. To surprise him self even more when he did take her hand. The girl gave an even bigger smile. As he carried her and walked toward Kyo and the woman in the castle he felt his vision becoming blurry. Soon enough he found him self in front of a cherry blossom staring at an older Sakura, about fourteen years old staring at him coldly. She jumped from there and they stared at each other with the same cold stares. After a few minutes she turned around and walked away disappearing from his view. He felt a terrible pain in his chest. Something was taking his life out. His vision once more became blurry. He appeared in a battle field, full of demon bodies; he looked around and found only one survivor. Kyo stood tall staring at the scene in front of him. His eyes turned to see Sesshoumaru. He gave a wicked smile before walking toward him. Sesshoumaru didn't feel threaten by him. He didn't understand what all these visions were. He hated being confused, but no matter how hard he tried to find an explanation he couldn't. When this vision also became blurry he expected one more to come, but it didn't happen.

End of Dream

He woke up to find the miko getting ready to leave. For what he noticed she had already had taken a bath, and eaten breakfast. She left early, he kept following. This went on for a few days; he kept having the same dreams, and became interested on the unknown woman in his castle. He found that, that was his favorite part of the dream. The miko kept the same cold exterior, but he had smelled her tears every night before falling sleep.

On a regular day of their travel, a beautiful day, a snake demon came from the forest and stared at Kagome like an unprotected child. Kagome tried to get her bow and arrows but was too slow and the snake sends them flying out of her hands, and out of her reach. Kagome thought of this as the end and closed her eyes waiting for her demise but it never came. She opened them and found the body of the snake cut in half. Standing at one side was Sesshoumaru sheathing his sword. He turned around to see her.

She saw thus golden eyes, but they weren't like before. They showed worry, but why? Was it for her? She didn't notice that Sesshoumaru now was closer to her. Her mind began playing tricks on her mind, she told her self.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until one of them spoke.

"Are you o.k.?"

She just nodded

"I believe you are not able to take care of your self"

"Ahh? What are...?"

"I will be escorting you to the village where the old miko lives"

"Wait…"

"And you have no say in the matter"

"…"

"Aren't you coming?"

She couldn't believe the guy. He had kissed her a few days ago and now was acting like it never happen. She wanted to throw a rock at him for being an idiot. To think Inuyasha was the insensible one. She noticed she was left behind and ran to keep up with him. She walked by his side sending nasty glares from the corner of her eye.

Sesshoumaru felt better by censing the girl's anger. Now he understood why his brother bothered her so much. He could see the evil glares she was sending him. Now it was only her and him for the rest of the journey. He felt better now that he didn't hide from her. Now she wasn't cold as she had been the last days. For the rest of their travel it would be only her and him. His demon blood would not take over him, he made up his mind. He knew he cared for the girl, but it was impossible for them to be. He was a demon lord and she was a miko no less than from the future. It would be against his promise to him self of not falling like his own father who died for a human and a hanyou.

He would look after her and that would be all. His demon blood screamed in rage for his decision. '_I want miko_' he just ignored it and kept walking. He had gone through much training to control his instincts, and it was finally showing importance. If his father hadn't thought him, the miko would be already at his castle and sleeping on his bed. He didn't find the image of her on his bed absurd, but most like a dream.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome saw him in the middle of the road

"No" he noticed he had stop, and decided not to think about her where he wanted her to be.

They walked for the rest if the day until the night. Kagome went to take bath while he made a fire to boil some water.

Kagome was enjoying her bath peacefully, until she noticed a demonic and it wasn't Sesshoumaru's. A tiger demon jumped out of the woods and launched at her. His claws were ready to cut her flesh, and his eyes glowed at the notice of the sacred jewel. Kagome noticed him looking at the jewel and immediately decided that she would not lose it after all the pain she went throw to get it complete, the problem was that her bow and arrows were at the shore and she didn't have time to reach them. She placed a barrier around her at time for the demon to crash. It got up and launched at the barrio trying to break it with all his might. Kagome felt she would not last long it brake, when Sesshoumaru jumped from the woods holding tokijin and slashed across the demons head. The head felled at the water and began to taint red. Kagome jumped out of the water and stared at the head in the bottom of the water, and then she noticed how cold she felt when a light breeze passed by. Her face went red when she acknowledged hr undress state. She ran for her towel and covered, but was too late. Sesshoumaru had already seen her after she had jumped out of the water. He acted as if he hadn't seen anything. His demon blood in the other hand repeated the image over and over again.

Kagome kept looking at him any signal that would show he had seen her, but showed none. She felt relief, but still there was a little problem. She was still only wearing a towel.

"Se...Sesshoumaru…thanks, would you… go back to the camp so I can…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. He had left before she could finish the request. She got dress in a pair of white shorts that reached just above her knees, and a grey sleeve less shirt. She knew Sesshoumaru may want them to go faster the next day and she wanted to be ready. Now it was just them, but she couldn't stop to wonder how her friends were.

/Demon slayer Village/

"We finally arrived" Said Miroku getting off Kirara

"It's had been a long time since I had come" Said Sango staring at what was left of her village

"We will get it back just how it was" he said already planning

"No, we will make it even better" she said taking his hand

"Look there is one hut still standing" he said pointing at one at the very end of the village

"Is too late to start today, let's go too sleep" she said looking at the moon

"My same thoughts" he said with a mischievous smile

"And I mean sleep" she said letting his hand go

"What else could we do?" he said way too innocently

"Mew" (liar) Said Kirara as she followed them to the hut

They made a small fire inside to keep them warm. They fell sleep in each others arms (they didn't do anything you creepy people) Sango's last thoughts were about Kagome, she had a bad feeling after they left the rest.

The next morning Sango and Kirara left to go to a village close by, where she bought food, while Miroku began removing some ruble and pilling the wood that it as still useable. About midday Sango came back and began making breakfast, and Kirara went to help Miroku move the larger pieces of wood. While they kept working and the food cooking Sango went to visit her family grave where she made a promise to bring back the Demon slayers. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to find Miroku with a kind smile.

"I am sure they had already knew you would"

Sango's eyes became full of tears; she hugged Miroku and cried on his chest.

"I miss them so much"

"But they are always with you, they are always looking after you, and I will be always there for you"

He held her chin with the hand that once was curse and brought her lips against his (I am not good at this kind of stuff, you know why? Because I had never been kiss –cries-) he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his. This took her by surprise but didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed her lips harder against his. They let go of each other; Miroku stared at her tin lips before he smiled. Sango was blushing lightly. He took her hand and walked with her.

"Let's go eat breakfast what you say"

She nodded still lightly blushing. They walked back not knowing that someone was watching them

"I think I am going to be sick"

"You are still young to understand"

"Hey, not fair Inuyasha said the same"

"Sorry Shippho but I think he was right"

"No way!"

AN/ I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING; I WAS GROUNDED FOR SCREAMING AT MY AUNT WHEN SHE INSISTED THAT I SHOULD FOLLOW A DIET. WHO THE HELL SHE THINK SHE IS! THAT FAT COW, AT LEAST I AM NOT A PROSTITUD LIKE HER DEAR DAUGHTHER, WHO IS EVEN YOUNGER THAN ME! FOR TWO YEARS!

Sorry about that… breathe…ok I am better now. Oh and I am not fat, my doctor told me I am in my perfect weight. Anyways enough of my horrible family, I also couldn't because I began reading the books of Harry Potter. It took me 4 days to read the fifth book. 'The order of the phoenix' now it won't wait for the movie. Well I guess there wasn't really anything important for me to write now. I think this is the largest chapter I had written.


	18. Thoughts

AN/ I am so sorry I had been reading Harry potter and I love it. It's still similar to the movies but even better! Anyways this is the new chap and be happy that I didn't leave it until I finished my book.

Tanya: I am back!

NL: no you are not (gets her back under the bed… with the rest of the Inuyasha characters)

Chapter…what? O yeah! 18: Thoughts

Since the day they had separated from Kagome, they had to tie up Shippho so he wouldn't run away, but it was in vain for he always burned the ropes and tried to run away. To his disapproval Arashi always found him and brought him back by the tail, then he would receive a hit on the head from Sakura for being stubborn.

"I already told you, you are going to be back with her"

"I want to Kagome Now!'

"Listen, it won't be long before she spoils you again, but try to understand this is not the right moment to interfere"

"She doesn't spoil me, and I don't trust you anymore"

"We don't care if you trust us or not" he jumped in front of Shippho looking taller than usual "But you will not ruin our mission" he said rather coldly

Sakura felt sorry for the little guy; even she was scare of Kyo when he acted like that.

"Listen Shippho" she said in a kind voice, "I promise you, you will be back with Kagome in no time. Ok?"

"Really?"

"We have been telling you the same thing for three days, what do you think"

"I am sorry"

"For what?"

"Running away is just that…"

"I know is hard to believe but you have to trust us"

"Ok"

"Good now, what if we go see what are Miroku and Sango are doing"

"But isn't far away?"

"Not with us"

Sakura carried him on her arms as they ran toward to the old Demon slayer village"

"Is there any other way to get there?"

"This is the fastest way, don't worry we will be there soon enough"

They had left at the middle of the night and arrived at the morning at time to see their display of feelings. Shippho was taken back when he saw them kissing. He knew they live each other but never imagined them actually showing it toward each other. Sakura could just roll eyes at him. She thought he was kind of mature for his age, but it showed that he was still really a kid. Kyo smiled faintly at them for a second before getting back to their camp. He didn't think it was any of his business what they did. Arashi stared at them as if it was nothing, but for a moment he imagined Sakura and himself in that position. He kicked him self mentally for thinking like that. He didn't glance at Sakura the entire time they were there.

Sakura on the other hand was enjoying seeing them so happy with each other. For a few moments she felt like a regular girl. She imagined how her first kiss would be like, and with whom. She thought that it was stupid to think that way; after all she was a warrior and a half demon not to mention also a half miko. Not even a human would want her as a mate or wife. Which male in right mind would want a mate stronger than them and with a sword that she was bound to protect for the rest of her life. What was she going to teach her children swordsmanship while her mate prepared lunch? 'What am I thinking? Children? She actually hit her self on the head, which earned Arashi and Shippho's attention.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Is nothing, I was just… forget it I am being stupid"

"And when aren't you?"

"Bastard"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me!"

"Now you too, remember that is not good to talk that way in front of a child"

"I am use to it; Inuyasha always said things like that"

"He got a point"

They kept an eye on them until the next day when they decided that they had to check on Kagome and Sesshoumaru who were still traveling toward Kaede's village. When they found them traveling actually with each other, Kyo had to stop Shippho from going to tell Kagome all he had learned from them.

"Shippho, understand that we can't let you go yet"

"… (crying) but…but"

"Shippho, shut up! You cry baby"

"I am not a…"

"Then stop acting like one"

"Because of you we had to leave them alone so they wouldn't hear you cry"

"I am beginning to think we may have the wrong kitsune"

"What do you mean?"

"The Shippho we know is suppose to be brave"

"And strong"

"And even mean"

"Mean?"

"Yes, cruel also"

Shippho didn't talk for the rest of the day. He just like the others kept an eye on the traveling couple. Somehow he felt easier around Sakura than Kyo, at first Shippho had liked Kyo more but now that he had seen the other side of the hanyou, he just didn't see him the same way. Sakura for once kept showing all her emotions, and was most sincere about what she thought about the situation, even when Arashi insulted her. Shippho soon found that their aptitude was similar to Kagome's and Inuyasha's. He hoped that at least they would express their feelings like Sango and Miroku. Suddenly a memory before going to sleep hit him.

/Flash back /

_They ran toward the forest, about ten minutes later they were back with some bottles of Sake_

"_No way Kyo, Take thus back!" Sakura was ready to take the bottles away from him_

"_Common sis, just for tonight" He begged_

"_Yes, just for tonight" Said Miroku with puppy eyes_

"_Alright, but stop that" He was creeping her out_

"_Oh my lady you are most generous… would you be so kind to bear my child…"_

"_She is only sixteen, don't even think about it monk" Miroku got hit by Kyo in the head with a staff _

/End of Flash Back/

Shippho remembered how protective Kyo was of Sakura. He already knew Miroku liked Sango, but still he had hit Miroku on the head. Maybe with Arashi he may be different, but still those two were always fighting. Later on he thought he wouldn't have worry about this until much later. He curled next to the fire, knowing that a few miles away Kagome and Sesshomaru who were also camping, that unknown by them they were being spy.

/Demon slayer Village/

They had worked the hole day and it was noticeable already the changes they had made. They stopped when the night had come, ate some stew and planned what to do the next day.

"I think if we start from the center of the village we may be able to check easier for any intruders" pointed Miroku to a map they had made of the village

"I guess so, but in the middle there is the largest ruins, of the largest house was there" she said showing him how large the area was

"The head of the tribe, your house" said Miroku looking directly at her eyes

"Yes, we may find a few surviving object" she said with a faint smile, still looking at the map

"… Is it alright for you to start there?" he said when they made eye contact

"No problem, to be honest that is from where I had always wanted to start" she said with a bigger smile

"Really?" said Miroku looking back at the map to where their future home would be

"Yeah, I had always thought that I would live there until the day I died" she said looking at the door across where the ruins could be seen

"Now, my dear Sango, you are too young to think like that. You should live that kind of thoughts to me" he said putting a hand on her shoulder

"You are only two years older than me" she said moving from his side and staring seriously at him

"Oh, but I am much older I spirit and wisdom" he said taking her hand

"Most I remind you, you are not a Monk anymore" she said moving toward the door and letting go of his hand, but never reached it

"… But that doesn't mean I can't still perform a few spell" he had pinned her to the ground and keeping his face close to hers

"That reminds me" she said innocently

"Yes?" he was getting the wrong ideas

"What kind of weapons do you like?" she took him by surprise

"Well… I don't think that is the kind of questions I would like to hear from my future wife" he said sitting in her stomach and crossing his arms

"Just answer" she crossed hers

"I think… I am not a great fan of sharp weapons, like swords" he decided to take her seriously

"You like the rod, right?" she said remembering his only weapon

"I think so" he saw her with a big smile "why do you ask?" he was now really curious

"You will see" she said pushing him off her

"Oh common tell me" he said from the ground

"Nope, until tomorrow" she said as she went to sleep

A bright day illuminated their path. It had been five days since the rest of her friends had lest and three since she began to travel with the demon lord. She didn't mind the constant lack of conversation, but now it was just torturing her. She needed to talk to someone and the only person around was him, so se decided to give it a try. After all the day was beautiful and clear, then again she was traveling with a very dangerous demon. She decided to risk it anyways, it wasn't like he would hurt her for asking.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

"How much before we get there?"

"…two days"

"Oh… isn't a beautiful day?"

"…"

"You know, I am sure that even you like it"

"…"

"But I think I prefer winter"

"…"

"What do you think?"

"I don't care"

"Oh… well… what is your favorite color?"

"…

"Common, I am bore aren't you?"

"Red"

"Ohm...oh 'red' that is a nice color… the color of friendship, love and…"

"Blood"

"Yeah… well I like black"

"Black? You don't look like the kind of human who likes darkness" (once again I put my favorite colors)

"You see, I kind of always thought that demons were just stories to scare little kids" he gave her a side glance "But when I discovered that they really existed, I kind of began to like things like that"

"Black means dark magic"

"I know, but isn't that what magic is suppose to be. Not evil but mysterious, something unknown for humans, like what is beyond the darkness"

"…"

"Is like, to you red means blood and to me black means mysteries"

"To you red means good feelings and to me black means what humans like you shouldn't use"

"Dark magic… yeah I guess humans shouldn't use that kind of stuff"

"…"

"Your favorite dessert?"

"…"

"Please"

"No"

"Well, favorite song"

"…"

"Alright be that way"

"What now"

"I can't stand this silence"

"Here it is"

She took out her little stereo and played some music as they walked

**Shakira Lyrics**

**Inevitable (English Version) Lyrics**

To be true I must confess  
making coffee I'm a mess  
Don't know anything about football.  
Been unfaithful once or twice  
cannot even win at dice  
as for watches, I don't use one.  
To be completely honest,  
No one thinks of you  
quite the way I do...  
It's all the same to you now.

To be true I must confess  
I never sleep at twelve or less  
Never take a bath on Sundays.  
Since I'm telling you so much  
I cry in earnest once a month  
when the weather turns to freezing.  
With me nothing is easy  
only you can tell  
you know me so well...  
Without you everything's a bore.

Chorus:  
The sky is seeing a million raindrops fall  
the hours seem to crawl  
and every day that passes is just the same  
Just like yesterday.  
I can't find anyway to forget you because  
to keep on loving you  
is inevitable.

I always felt that it was true  
when we talk about us two  
I should be the first revealing.  
Sure you know what's going on  
Nothing's better since you're gone  
At least I'm still breathing.  
And you won't be returning  
nothing left to tell  
I know you so well...  
What will I ever do without you?

Chorus

I always felt that it was true  
when we talk about us two  
I should be the first revealing…

(ahhhhhhh I found a page with all the Shakira songs in English)

**Ciega Sordomuda (Blind Deaf and Dumb)**

he finishes the argument with me,  
and the methodology,  
each time that he appears in front,  
of me your anatomy,  
because this love he doesn't get,  
from the hints, nor the reasons,  
he feed from textbooks,  
and missing his pants,  
this love he doesn't allow me,  
to be on foot,  
because even he has broken,  
my heels,  
although he raised me I'll go back down,  
if you approach me nothing's useful,  
for the useless thing,

CHORUS  
brutal, blind, deaf and dumb  
clumsy, odd, stubborn,  
it's all what I've seen,  
I've converted just for you,  
one thing that he doesn't do,  
another thing more than I don't love you,  
I think of you day and night,  
and I don't know how to forget you,

how many times have I tried,  
to burn you in my memory,  
and although I say no more,  
it's again the same story,  
because this love always knows how to,  
make me breath deep,  
he brings me to left,  
and fights with the world

if he would exorcise from your voice,  
if he would escape me from your name,  
if he would tear from your heart,

CHORUS

rings under the eyes, skinny, ugly, tousled,  
clumsy, foolish, slow, touchy, confused,  
completely out of control,  
give up your account, and you told me nothing,  
you see that I've returned,  
the head to the nest,  
where only you have a shelter,  
you don't listen to me what I said to you,  
look good what you're going to do with me

Kagome felt better with a bit of sound around. Sesshoumaru didn't accept it but also the silence was bothering him.

Back in the forest the other group that had been watching over them was trying not to laugh at the conversation Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a few minutes earlier. They knew Sesshoumaru was going to be crazy before the next day If Kagome kept on asking questions like that. When they heard she had given up, they thought they would go back to their silent state but they were glad Kagome had found also something to entertain them.

AN/ I didn't like those lyrics so much. They sound better in Spanish. Anyways it doesn't matter that much but I had been trying to make them my self but they didn't make any sense. Well I hope you guys liked this chap, this was mostly for you to see what is going on with the rest. And remember to review please I don't care if they are anonymous.


	19. Bare Feet, White Dreams

AN/ I HAVE GOOD NEWS! A friend of mine who studies Japanese gave me a lot of good Japanese names for my fics after I told her I was having trouble bringing new characters. Oh that reminds me… there is a sequel people, two to be exact. I planed them while I was grounded, at least something good came out of that, and that I don't have to go my aunt's house anymore (jumps up and down). I remember that the last time I went I had a cat fight with my cousin, well she did use her nails, but I used fists (I am not a girly girl) my cousin tried to interfere, but I do like him more than her so I decided to stop for him/ I wish he was my brother, we get along better than with our own brother and sisters. Wows look how ling this note is!

Chapter 19: **Bare Feet, White Dreams**

**Pies Descalzos, Suenos Blancos (Bare Feet, White Dreams) Lyrics**

You belonged to an ancient race

Of bare feet and dreams

White you were, dust to dust

You are piece

Of iron that always softens to heat. (This is my own traducing)

You bit the apple (this is not)  
and rejected Paradise,  
condemned a serpent...  
When it was you that made it that way  
for millenniums and millenniums.  
You remained nude  
and you came across dinosaurs  
under a roof and without shield.  
And now you're here...  
wanting to be happy...  
When your destiny meant squat to you... (What is a squat?)  
Chorus:  
You belonged to an ancient race  
of bare feet and white dreams.  
Dusts to dust...you are dust  
thinking iron always softens to heat.

You constructed an exact world  
of perfect endings.  
Every little thing calculated...  
In its space and time...  
I, being a complete chaos...  
the entries and exits  
the names and sizes...   
don't fit in my brains  
and now you're here  
wanting to be happy  
When your destiny meant squat to you.  
(Repeat Chorus)

Greet the neighbor,  
Sleep an hour,  
Work everyday...  
to live in Life...  
Answering only that  
and feeling only this  
And may God spare us of bad thoughts,  
fulfill our duties,  
attend college.  
What would the family say  
if you were a failure?  
Always wear shoes,  
keep it down at the dinner table,  
wear hosiery to evening events (hosiery?)  
and a tie to parties.  
Women always marry before 30.  
If not they clothe saints.  
Even if you didn't want it like that.  
And to a quincenera...  
it's best not to forget  
a fine champagne...   
and to waltz your best  
waltz your best

Kagome kept humming the song while they walked throw the forest. She had found great comfort at music after all the time they had spent in silence between themselves. Sesshoumaru hadn't protested a bit about it, she thought he may even like it. Of course she wasn't going to tell him this, but she so wanted to rub it on his face. The demon liked something that wasn't neither killing nor destroying. At least that is what she hoped for, for he hadn't say more than two or three words every day. She thought he may want to go and kill something just for instinct but it seemed that he was able to control his emotions more than she thought. That thought made her wonder how really he felt, after all the guy had kissed her a few days back and hadn't say anything about it, yet what if she had dream everything. Maybe he had found her in the forest sleeping in the rain after she had cried her heart out because she had felt lonely.

**Moscas En La Casa (Flies in the House)…_I made a few corrections of my own_**

my days without you are so dark,  
so long, so gray,  
my days without you are so absurd,  
so bitter, so tough,  
my days without you,  
my days without you don't have nights,  
if some appears,  
it's useless to sleep,  
my days without you are an excess,  
the hours don't have a beginning, or end  
so short of air,  
so filled with nothing,  
useless junk,  
trash on the floor,  
flies in the house

my days without you are like a sky,  
without silvery moons,  
nor traces of the sun,  
my days without you are only an echo,  
that always repeats,  
the same song

so short of air,  
so filled with nothing,   
useless junk,  
trash on the floor,  
flies in the house 

stumble on the rocks,  
still I keep waiting that you'll return to me,  
still I keep searching in the faces of the old,   
pieces of a child,  
hunting reasons that make me believe,   
that I am still life,  
biting my fingernails,  
drowning in my tears,  
missing you so much,

my days without you…  
oh how they hurt, my days without you

Sesshoumaru noticed soon something all the songs had in familiar. They were about broken loves or depressive about how hard life was. He didn't know if the miko had noticed, but it reflected her own feelings. From that she missed his half-brother and friends and that now it was only she and him traveling and that they were going at a faster pace that he was sure she had never been applied to. He decided it was time for them, or better for her to take a long rest, after all the girl did deserve it.

"Miko..."

"…"

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

"We will be taking a rest"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Ahh… thanks"

To be truthful with her self she had wanted to stop hours ago. How did Sesshoumaru know, she didn't care. She ran to a river that could be heard not far away from there after finding a clearing where they would rest. She dipped her bare feet in the water and relaxed lying on the green grass that grew by the side. She didn't notice later on that she had fallen sleep.

/Kagome's dream/

She was at a clearing with all her friends; they were all camping like in the old days. She even was wearing her old school uniform. She couldn't stop smiling. It was as if everything was suppose to be this way forever, then a great cloud covered the bright day. From the shadows of the forest emerged Kikyo, Inuyasha immediately went and hugged her. Kagome's voice disappeared, at seeing them. She felt cold tears slide from her eyes, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Sakura, Kyo, and Arashi. They smiled at her before turning into darkness themselves and disappearing. She turned around that everyone else was also gone. She kept on turning around after hearing a sound from the trees. She saw a pair of red eyes staring at her from the shadows. She knew those eyes; she did, but couldn't remember from where. Then the figure stepped out of the shadows. A very angry Sesshoumaru stalked toward her. She stepped back with every step he gave forward, until she felled to the ground because of a root from a tree. He stared at her with those bloody eyes of his. He flexed his claws and slowly kneeled in front of her. With a single finger he cut her cheek, then brought his finger back and licked the blood. A wicked smile came to his face, then as his face came closer to hers and covered the little light that there was with his body on the top of hers, her hearth's beat and breathing began to accelerate. There was darkness, but she could still feel his breath next to her neck.

"_Kagome"_

/End of dream/

Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru with his regular aristocratic staring down at her. Kagome felt relief when she understood that all had been a dream.

"So… sorry I most had fallen sleep" she said as she got up

"…" he began walking back to the clearing

"Wait for me" she said as she got her tennis shoes on

"…" he waited for her to catch up

"So how long was I sleeping" she asked when she had finally reached him

"About one hour or so" he said as they walked back

"Oh… So are we going to continue?" she said trying to make some conversation before the usual silence treatment

"No, tomorrow we will continue" he said when they came to view of the clearing

"Why?" she stopped for a moment

"Because human, I say so" he said with out even turning around

"Fine… I just want to get home" she said crossing her arms

"Really? You don't seem like the idea that much"

"What do you know"

They arrived to the clearing and sat across from each other. Curiosity attacked Sesshoumaru since the girl had made a habit to ask him about himself so he decided it was his turn.

"Tell me how old are you human?" he said

"Nineteen, why do you ask"

"Do you know how old I am?"

"No"

"I am twenty times older than you"

"Wow, you are old"

"…for your information human I am still young for demon standards"

"Sorry… is just that you don't look like three hundred and eighty"

"…Humans"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Your kind are always talking before thinking"

"Well demons aren't the best in helping, before trying to get a bite out of you"

"Those are lower demons"

"So, they are still demons, like them you like to kill"

"Don't compare me to…"

"Other demons? Please you are a demon and that's it, like I am a miko but still human"

"…"

"But it doesn't really matter what kind of demon you are, but who you are. You are not just only a demon lord, but also…"

"Also what?"

"…well you saved Rin and I am sure not other demon would do something like that"

"…"

"And you cared for your brother even if you never admitted "

"…"

"And you saved me"

"I can't let any lower demon start problems in my land because of the jewel"

"So you don't really care if I die"

"No"

"Well… I guess I was wrong"

"?"

"You are still even worse than Inuyasha"

"He is dead"

"I know that"

"Then why do you compare me with the dead, oh yes, he used to compare you with his dead lover" he began to tease her

"…"

"How could I have forgotten, how did he use to call you, Shard detector?" he really liked to tease her

"Is none of your business"

"Touchy aren't we. Let me remind you that you are under my custody until we reach the elder miko's village" he said with an even more aristocratic façade

"I don't need you" she said turning around and crossing her arms

"Like you didn't need me when I saved you from the snake demon" he began staring at her with malicious eyes

"…" she bitted her tongue

"Or the tiger…"  
"ALRIGHT I get it, I know I am not as strong as Kikyo use to be but don't start…"  
"reminding you the truth?"

"Just shut up"

"(Chuckle)"

"What are you laughing about?"

"Now I understand my brother and father" he stood up

"What do you mean?" she saw him walk toward her already not liking the stares he was sending

"Their fascination with humans" he stopped in front of her

"…" he kneeled in front of her

"And even more intriguing are the females" he took her chin with his clawed hand

"Alright that's enough, you are creeping me out" she said trying to remove his hand

"…" he leaned closer

"Sesshoumaru…?" Said Kagome when their lips were about to touch

"Bo" was all he said

"Ahhhhhhhhh" she felled backwards

"…" she could hear him chuckle even more as he went back to where he had been sitting

"Why you" she said ready to hit him, but before she could stop herself she did. A good punch on the head that only moved his head to the side.

"So…sorry?"

"He stared at her, and she at him. He wanted to tackle her to the ground and show her that he was superior. He stood up suddenly, taking the hand with which she had hit him. He stared at the fragile hand of the girl. It was small compare to his with claws. He then stared at her and could see and sense her fright. His demon blood ready to take her there but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let it. He had to find a way to control it. He stared at the hand before he could realize he had brought her fingers to his mouth.

She gasped at his action; never had she expected something like this from him because she had hit him. She felt a cutting pain in her fingers. She knew he had bitten them. She stared at him as he liked the blood, almost like in her dream. His eyes changing between golden and red began to scare her. What if it was the same that had happen in the night they decided to talk about finding the truth about Sakura? She still couldn't feel comfortable around him since that day.

Finally he let go of her hand. He walked closer to her, took he chin once more in his hand. The other hand around her waist and pulling her body closer to his, he stared red eyed at her before kissing her in softly on the neck. He then began to nibble her skin. Her arms were trapped between his armor and her own body; she didn't know what to do. He began sucking her skin a bit more harshly, enjoying every one of her responses.

"Kagome…"

Her body trembled on is hands. Before she knew it, she had fainted. It took all of Sesshoumaru's will not to continue, he lowered her slowly to the ground. He sat against a tree breathing harder than usual. He stared at the girl in front of him; he couldn't believe how close he was from taking her. His demon blood full of rage because it couldn't what it most wanted. He decided to sleep for now and forget what had happen.

Kyo and Arashi were having trouble trying to control Sakura from going there and beating the hell out of Sesshoumaru. Kyo couldn't understand why it bothered her so much to see them together. Shippho stood gaping after what he had seen. Kyo kicked him of the tree they were so he would stop staring.

"You are too young to see that" Said Arashi down to Shippho

"Sakura calm down" Said Kyo trying to hold back his little sister

"Let me go" she said trying not to scream and giving Sesshoumaru time to run

"I don't think so" Said Kyo

"I have an idea" Said Arashi

He hit Sakura hard on the head with Kyo's staff, knocking her unconscious. Kyo gave him a killing stare for hurting her, but stopped from killing him and took Sakura back to the camp.

" you didn't have to…" they heard music from the clearing where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were. Kyo jumped to a tree to see if Kagome had woken up, but found that she was still sleeping.

**La Ley Lyrics** (The law)

**You Come and Go Lyrics**

thought I had to change my face  
to please the world that pushed me through the other side   
a plastic dream, a lie, a masquerade  
another way to fool myself

people talk a bullshit walks  
their lives are stories living in their minds  
I'm just another flash on the evening news  
I don't give a damn about what they say  
hu hu hu hu hu ha ha you come and go

hu hu hu hu hu hasta where you want

I sneak around their hidden faces  
they say "yes indeed, you look divine"  
I bet you that a million years from now  
they'll never ever realize they've died

people talks a bullshit walks  
their lives are stories from their simple minds  
I'm just another freak on a late night show  
I don't give a damn about what they say  
hu hu hu hu hu ha ha you come and go  
hu hu hu hu hu and you play to fly your mind   
hu hu hu hu hu ha ha you give and have  
hu hu hu hu hu and play that you look at you death  
"tu est loin, trs loin de tous ces regards vicieux qui s'alimentent de ta lumire" (don't ask me)

and you play to fly your mind   
hu hu hu hu hu ha ha you come and go  
hu hu hu hu hu and you play to fly your mind   
hu ha ha you come and go  
hu hu hu hu hu ha ha you come and go  
hu hu hu hu hu and you play to fly your mind

AN/ well that's a surprise, Sesshoumaru actually turning on the stereo. I know it socks, please don't hurt me. I won't even ask for review this time. Oh and I don't know if you know this band, but they are guys so you don't they are girls.

I CHOSSE THIS BAND BECOUSE MY MOM LISTEN TO IT. I THOUGHT YOU MAY GET BORE OF Shakira .


	20. Home

AN/ I didn't like too much my work from the previous chapter so I think I will make a better one this time. I am just trying to make the story longer because someone ask me to, but my imagination is limited. First I am not so much of the romantic type. Second my English stinks third I don't have enough time to write chaps because of school and fourth my brother is a pest that is always saying this is a stupid. People he called you stupid, but don't worry I already took care of that. This is the new chap enjoy!

Chapter 20: Home

The morning arrived like any other, but for Kagome it wasn't/ she even before opening her eyes knew that what had happen the day before wasn't a dream. She was scare of opening her eyes and finding the outcome. Finally after deciding she couldn't live the rest of her life this way. She opened hr eye to find her self on the ground, immediately checked her surroundings to immediately regret it. Sesshoumaru was sleeping against a tree not to far away from her. Slowly she got up and walked toward her stuff. 'I am not staying around that guy, who knows when he is going to act that way again'

She knew she couldn't stay around him anymore. He was just acting so strange. First he said he didn't care if she lived or died and next he was…she just tried to forget the way she had made her feel. At first she was scare, then she didn't know why, but she had felt eager for his touch. Now she knew the kiss hadn't been a dream, and now this.

She graved her bag, stuffed all her stuff inside and with out caring. She swung her bag on hr back and ran toward the forest in the direction she knew was Kaede's village. It would take a day or so to reach her destination. She kept running hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't follow her.

About midday she got tired and decided that she had hadn't any breakfast. She stopped in a village where she knew no demon would attack her, for she didn't feel any demonic aura close by. She stopped in an in (?) for a nice meal. She noticed that the manager was having a lot of clients that day and she didn't know why, but after she had finished her meal, she offered her help.

"Really dear" Said the old woman

"Well, I don't have anything else to do" Said Kagome putting her bag to aside

"You are so sweet dear; well you could take orders from those tables" she said pointing a few in the corer of the restaurant

"O.k."

"You can ask Akemi for help if you need it" she said as a young waitress passed by. Her hair was black as coal, her eyes light brown, and she wearied a navy blue kimono with patterns of light blue flowers

Kagome nodded and was about to follow when he owner called her again

"Oh and dear I think you should change those clothes"

"My clothes? What is wrong with it?"

"Is just not appropriate for the work dear"

"Oh I am sorry I guess I forgot"

"Forgot what?"

"Nothing" 'that in this era people think my clothes are weird

Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't have any Kimonos with her. She felt someone pocking her shoulder and she turned around to find Akemi.

"I can borrow you one want if you want to"

"Thanks, my name is Kagome by the way, and you are Akemi, right?"

"Yes, come in the second floor is my room" as they went up stairs "I think we are about the same size"

"So you live here"

"My grandma is the manager of the place, and after my parents died she had been taking care of me"

"Sorry, but I guess you are pretty happy here"

"Indeed, and what about you? Where is your home?"

"I…I don't know anymore" she took a deep breath "A have been traveling so much and I am almost never in the place I call home"

"It most be hard then" Kagome stared at her "Not to know where you belong, but you know you will find your place someday"

"You are right, a good friend also told me that once"

"Well, I am happy for you, but we better hurry up"

Kagome changed into a dark red kimono with little Light yellow flowers all around it. They went down stairs to find that even more people had arrived.

"Good thing you decided to help"

Between Akemi and Kagome too care of all the costumers' orders. Once in a while Kagome helped in the kitchen and got appreciations for her culinary techniques. Almost by midnight they had finish with all the work, Kagome and Akira sat in a table drinking some tea, while Naoko, the manager, closed the place. Akira told her all her little adventures in the village. The time she killed a snake that was trying to bite some kids, the time she had to kick out a drunken man who was bothering everyone. After she had finish Kagome noticed the uncomfortable silence, until Akemi spoke.

"What kind of adventures did you have Kagome"

"Well…" she didn't know if it was right to tell her she was a miko and had fought along a monk, a demon slayer, three hanyous, four demons, and a dead miko.

"You said you had traveled a lot so I guess you most had a good story"

"I guess I should start from the beginning"

"Akemi, you can hear while you wash the dishes"

"Yes grandma"

"I will help"

"Thanks"

They went back to the kitchen where they were greeted by a big pile of dishes.

"I guess I will have a lot of time to listen"

Each one took position, while Akemi wash, Kagome dries.

"You can start now"

"Oh yes, well you saw the clothes I was wearing when I got here"

"Yeah"

"Well you see, they are odd to you because they aren't from this time"

"Are they old?"

"No, from the future"

"Oh…Ahh" she drops a cup

"Girls keep it down"

"Sorry Grandma" She turned to face Kagome 'Did you say the future?"

"Kagome nodded "it all started four years ago when I was going to school…"

Even after finishing the dishes Kagome kept on telling her story. How she came to that era, how she meant Inuyasha and the rest of her friends, Sesshoumaru who was at first an enemy, and how they had fought Naraku, later on when she meant Sakura, but she couldn't finish because Naoko told them to go to sleep. Kagome was tired and told Akemi that she would continue the next day.

The next morning Kagome finished her story by arriving to the In. she knew Akemi was going to begin to question her, and she was right.

"How do I know you are saying the truth?" but Kagome had already thought abut that. It was a few hours before they opened so Kagome went to her bag and took out her stereo.

"What is that?"

"You will see, I mean hear"

**Faint- Linking Park**

I am  
A little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars

I am  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real

So I  
Let go watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause  
You are all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I am  
A little bit insecure  
A little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense

I am  
What you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt  
But it's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out

So I  
Let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I got  
(got) x4

I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Noooo!

Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored!

I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored..

"What was that?"

"Music from my time"

"It was… different, but what kind of magic is it?"

"Is not magic, is technology"

"Tech...Nology? That sounds weird"

Kagome spend the rest of the morning explaining things from her time and how life had changed

"So you say woman are aloud to go to school and learn" Kagome nodded "And that Japan has grow to be a first world country?" Kagome nods "And that this technology is almost everywhere"

"Yap, you are the first person that I know that gets it"

"Wow, the world will change a lot in the next years, it sounds kind of scary"

"Well there are going to be wars and a lot of bad stuff, but don't worry around here I don't think something like that will happen"

"And what about the sacred jewel?"

"That's why I have to get back to my own time, there are not demons there"

"Then why are you still here?" said a voice from the door

"Sakura?" Kagome turned around to find her friend

"Who else" she said with a cocky smile

"Demon!" Naoko came out of the kitchen with an old sword ready to attack Sakura

"Grandma Stop" Akemi took the sword from her grandmother and throw it to the other side of the room

"Don't worry ms. I know my sister can be hard headed but she won't hurt anyone" Said Kyo as he entered the room

"Unless is you or Arashi" Said Shippho from his shoulder

"OUCH" He got hit by Sakura

"Don't forget your self"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard Sesshoumaru is looking for you and we wondered why?" Said Sakura as she examined Naoko's sword

"…You see" said Kagome trying to explain what happen

"You don't have to tell us, just go back to your time" Said Kyo coldly

"…" Kagome was taken back

"You know is dangerous for you to stay in this time" Said Arashi as he entered the room

"…" Kagome didn't expect him to comment

"Kagome don't waist any more time and go" Said Sakura hanging the sword in the wall where it had been

"I… I don't want to" She said looking at the ground

"You don't belong here" Said Kyo

"…" Kagome didn't know what to do

"This is not your time, go back home" Said Sakura standing in front of her

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME!" Kagome screamed with tears on her eyes "I CAN'T GO BACK BECAOUSE I DON'T BELONG THERE ANYMORE"

"Then where? You have no other purpose here" Said Arashi

"I am the protector of the jewel" she said lowering her voice

"You can protect it better in your own time" Said Kyo

"I know, but I am staying here, at Kaede's village"

"Are you sure that is what you want to do" Said Sakura

"Yes" she nodded also

"Then I guess we don't have anything else to say or do here" Said Kyo as they exited

"Lest go Shippho" Sid Sakura who saw him staring at Kagome

"Bye Kagome" He said as he ran after them

"Bye Shippho" she said but he was already gone

There was a long moment of silence between the three women. Naoko went back to the kitchen trying to understand what had just happen. Kagome knew she would have to live soon if Sesshoumaru was really looking for her.

"You can stay as long as you want" Said Akemi

"…no I had give you enough trouble already"

"No you hadn't. Kagome for what you told me about this guy he won't try anything against you, after all you are a miko and he a demon, so you can purify him"

"But…"

"Now help me clean these tables before the client arrive"

Kagome didn't object, she would stay a few more days no more. The rest of the day went as she could think was regular. Naoko didn't question her for her about her so call friends. Kagome was kind of angry at them for making those questions and telling her to go back to her own time. At least she felt better as she remembered seen that Shippho had grown a lot and it had been just a few days since they had seen each other. She wondered how fox demons grow, after all Shippho was almost thirteen and still looked like an eight year old. Maybe that's the way demons of his kind develop. She was taken away from her thoughts, while she was in the kitchen, when she heard a scream from the customer area

"Let me go!" It was Akemi

Kagome ran to the front to find Akemi struggling against a man that didn't let go of her arm

"Aren't you a pretty one, common just a little kiss"

"No!"

"Hey live her alone!"

"What! Who the hell are you?" He stared at the source of the scream "Oh another beautiful girl, why don't you join my friends" a group of men that were at the same table stood up and began stalking toward Kagome

'Nice going Kagome'

Sesshoumaru woke up later in the afternoon, he didn't want to explain him self to the miko, but to his surprise he didn't have to, for she wasn't even there. He saw her bag was also gone 'she ran away…from me' he couldn't believe he had scare her so much. His demon blood saw it more like a hunting game 'lest get her!' Sesshoumaru did feel like hunting her. it would be an interesting site if he found her being attack by a demon, then again how was going to explain him self.

He decided that he would go slowly to think an explanation. Never had the demon lord explain his doing to anyone since he was a child. This was surely something he would remember for the rest of his life. He explaining him self to a human girl. By night he hadn't found the girl, but didn't stop until the next day when he smelled the aroma, it was the two hanyous, rain demon, and kitsune. Sesshoumaru already felt his spirit lift; he would get tetsaiga sooner than he thought. He ran this time, until he came across a human village. He could sense that every one was there.

He knew that as soon the girl saw him she would run away once again. He needed a plan to approach her with out her knowing it was him. That wasn't such a big problem, but he needed to change clothes so she wouldn't suspect. To his luck he saw a carriage loaded with merchandise that included some clothes. He stepped in the middle of the track. The merchandiser stopped when he saw that Sesshoumaru didn't move.

"Get out of the way!"

Sesshoumaru sand him a cold stare that immediately provoked the man's fear.

"I want your finest clothes, now" Said Sesshoumaru with no emotion what so ever

"Why… why should I?"

Sesshoumaru steeped closer to him, enough for the man to notice what he was

"If you wish to keep breathing I recommend you not to complain"

"…yes sir" the man immediately began to dig throw the carriage until he came across his finest piece and hand it to Sesshoumau. As soon as Sesshoumaru left the man left at full speed. Sesshoumaru went in the woods and took off his armor and white kimono and put on the one the man gave him that was black with golden feathers forming a tornado across the cloth. After finding a lake he pronounced a spell to change his appearance.

"In blessed ignorance many people believe only they are so clever

They scheme a little deception

They pretend to be what they want

They are colorful or plainly camouflaged

"It is humorous when you know that they don't know anything

That the butterflies have done for all time

Mimic sounds to fool others into believing they are clan

Growing colors to blend with anything they like

Be glowing iridescent like solar gasses in response to solar rays

Make a familiar odor to walk among enemies unscathed

Close their wings to change color-exposing only the under color"

(Butterflies in Human-Skins by Judy Ray stared at his temporal appearance. His skin seemed a bit tanner, his hair now was black, still long, but tied at the base of his skull, and his eyes changed to a light brown color almost resembling their true color. For the rest he looked almost the same, but the girl would never think is him. He walked slowly toward the town, as he entered the woman from around would pick glances at him, and with his superior hearing, he could hear already whispers between them. He just ignored them and followed his nose to where the miko's essence was stronger. He came to the 'in', and soon enough heard shouts from inside. 'Yes, the miko is inside' Unnoticed by anyone he sat on a table close to the door and watched 'lest see how she gets out of this one'

He entered to find the miko, other girl, and an old woman struggling against a group of five men. He saw the miko jump to a table and grab an old sword.

"Is the little girl going to hurt us with that piece of junk?" Said the man holding the other girl by her arm

"Shut up, and get out!" Said Kagome pointing the sword at them

"Look she is angry" said another mocking her

"Kagome is a miko for your information and she had fought demons you are not challenge for her" Said Akemi struggling harder

"Then she won't have any problem against all of us" Said the boos as he lat go of her

"Nice going Akemi" Said Kagome as they all stalked toward her

"Sorry, but what are you waiting for get them" Said Akemi as she went to her grandmother

"Here goes nothing" Said Kagome staring for a moment at the sword on her hands

Kagome jumped from the table and stood in front of the five men all with better swords than her own 'I guess is time to see if I have learned anything from all those years of watching Inuyasha' She used the same defense position as Inuyasha and waited for their attack.

"Get her!" Said the boss

They all launched at her at the same time. To her surprise she was able to block four of them at the same time. Their swords against hers. The one that didn't attack, moved to be behind her

"Now I got you" Said the man from behind

"No you don't!" Said Kagome  
Kagome twisted her sword and sand theirs flying and landing at the other side of the room. Akemi and her grandma immediately went and grand them, while Kagome kicked the other men in the stomach, and left him breathe less, and then punched him in the face so hard that send him against his friend and out of the building

"Lest get out of here!" said their boss

Sesshoumaru was surprise at least for the girl's techniques.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Oh I saw it in a movie"

"Movie?"

"Forget it, lest clean this place"

Sesshoumaru watched them clean the place, and then noticed the girl was actually wearing normal clothes. He couldn't complain but he missed the old one. After everything was clean the kept on attending everyone as if nothing had happen. Kagome was close his table and saw that for a moment she was unmoving then continued taking orders.

Kagome could had sworn that she had just seen Sesshoumaru on a table, but then saw it was just a extremely handsome man that resembled him greatly. She immediately turned around so he wouldn't see her blushed face, and continued taking orders hoping Akemi would take his. But her luck didn't improve, after taking everyone's orders he was the only one left and Akemi had left to buy more rice, and she went to take his order.

"How may I help you sir?"

He didn't say anything but pointed at the menu. Kagome leaned closer and saw him pointing at the **Domburi **

"Anything else?"

He pointed at the green tea

"O.k. will be right back"

Sesshoumaru stared at her retreating figure, and then wondered if she was happy there, and what would he do if she decided to stay. Not too long after she came back with his order, she smiled at him before going back to the kitchen. After finishing his food he asked for some sake. He drank but wasn't really affected for the alcohol until it was time to close the place. All the time he kept an eye on the miko.

Kagome had just got back to the kitchen when Akemi pull her to a side

"What's wrong?"

"Did you see that guy?"

"Which one?"

"The handsome one, he had been staring at you from the moment he got here"

"Really?" she said lightly blushing

"Kagome don't tell me you didn't notice"

"Well…"

"You are impossible you know"

"Hey! I am just not ready to accept a new man in my life just jet"

"Well you should, or I may even take him from you"

"Whatever, lets just close"

Kagome went to ask him to leave but instead found that he had already left 'I wonder what his name was?' were her last thoughts before going to sleep.

Sesshoumaru watched from the forest the village directly at the 'in' where Kagome was. 'Tomorrow will be another day'

AN/ this took me all day, for I was also taking care of my little sisters and my brother who was asking me his usual question

'Can I use it now?'

Anyways I hope you like it and remember to review please!

Bluediamond-hime- almost everything will be explain at the last chapter that is not so far away anyways

Parksidevision- eh?


	21. Search

AN/ I want to finish this fic to start the sequel immediately so I think two or three more chaps will be all. Please don't hate me, I know some wanted more but you don't deserve it. I may think about it if I get more reviews and long ones.

Chapter 21: Search

It was the most beautiful morning in Kagome's opinion. As she Akemi walked down the path to the springs Kagome couldn't stop thinking of the guy from the last day that in her opinion looked as good as Sesshoumaru. She wanted to know his name; she wanted to know from where did he came. She was so much into her thoughts that didn't notice Akemi had stop, but she kept on walking until she came across a strong chest. She felled back and saw the reason; it was the same guy from yesterday; she thought that was the perfect opportunity to get his name.

"Sorry…Mr.?"

"Nobu" His voice was almost identical to Sesshoumaru's, and it had the same effect on her.

"Well my name is Kagome and this is Akemi"

"Hello"

Nobu just smiled at them and continued his path. Both girls were frozen for a second before they continued their path. They took their bath. In their way back they noticed that path to the village was block by five figures

"Look who do we got here"

"It looks like this time you don't a sword to protest you self"

"Akemi…Run!" they both ran in different direction. Kagome heard from the back the boss shouting

"Forget the other one get the miko!" Kagome knew they were all going for her, she ran as fast as she could, but soon came across a cliff

"This can't be" she turned around and found they had already had catch up with her

"Now there is nothing you can do"

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the worst to happen

"Who the hell are you!"

Kagome opened her eyes to find the handsome man she had meant the last day. He had already knocked out all of them when she tried to say something.

"Thanks…Nobu"

"I told you, you can't take care of your self here" he said with cold emotionless voice

"Se…Sesshoumaru" suddenly she felt stupid

"It took you long enough"

"What…what era you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious, you can't take care of you self, so I decided to…"

But he didn't get to finish. Kagome slapped him across the face, tears running down her eyes

"Leave! I don't need you. I…"

"Hate me? Is that it?" he took the same hand that she had use "After all I have done for you!"

"You had done nothing but stalk me and…" but she now was interrupted, as he pulled her closer to him

"What have I done to you? How do you feel about me?"

"…" he didn't get a response, but instead nuzzled her neck. She knew she had felt different every time he acted liked this and had questioned her self, but never came to a conclusion of how she had felt.

"What have you done to me? Why can't I control my self around you?" what did he mean. Kagome's brain made a back flip by trying to understand what was going on

"…" she gasped as she felt him lick her neck

"What makes you so different? Kagome…" he whispered on her ear

"…Sesshoumaru"

"I want you, I need you"

Kagome began to cry at this point. It had been just a few days since Inuyasha had left and now she was falling for his older brother. She didn't know since when she had felt this way toward him.

"But we can't be" he said pulling his head away from her neck

"…" Kagome didn't respond, she knew he was right. They let go of each other, and stared at each other's eyes. Kagome noticed he didn't look human anymore. He turned around and walked toward the forest with out any word. She saw him leave and didn't do anything to stop him.

Kagome walked back to the village where Akemi was already waiting for her. She asked Kagome what had happen; she said a simple word rather a name to explain what had happen

"Sesshoumaru" Akemi didn't ask more

Kagome went inside and dug throw her bag. She took a pair of jeans, and a plain black shirt, and went change in Akemi's room. When she came back down Akemi and Naoko were already at the door. They knew she was leaving. And they knew they couldn't stop her. Kagome graved her bag and walked toward them

"Thanks for everything"

"You don't have to thanks anything dear; you had helped us more than you think"

"But remember to visit alright"

"Of course" the girls hugged and Kagome left the 'In' saying her good byes

Kagome walked until the end of the town and from there ran. She ran with all her strength until her legs gave up. She dropped at the middle of the road and stared at the sky thinking. What would her mother say when she tell her that she was going to stay in Kaede's village as a miko. Her grandpa would make a big deal that was for sure, but she had made up her mind. She stood up and continued her path with out stooping. By mid noon she the village came to view, she ran toward it, as soon as she entered the villagers greeted her with smiles and compliments. She went directly to kaede's hut where the old miko was making lunch.

"Child, you are back, but where are ye friends and Inuyasha"

Kagome sat next to the cooking fire and began to tell her where the rest were but didn't mention anything about Sesshoumaru. She told her about Sakura and the rest, where Shippho was, and that she wanted to stay in the village.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but first I want to go tell my mom"

"That understandable, and I assume you are leaving now"

"Yes, but first… lets eat"

"Very well, at least is good to know somebody enjoys my cooking"

After Kagome finished eating she left toward Inuyasha's forest. She took her time throw the village and talked to the villagers in her way there. When she had finally reached the forest dusk had already arrived. Kagome stared at the sunset for a few minutes before continuing her path.

"Kyo where did you…? What is that?" Sakura was already in Inuyasha's forest. She with Arashi and Shippho were looking for Kyo that appeared like out of tin air with a bag full of what she could see was clothes

"Is something mother gave us to complete our mission" He said taking out the garments and showing them to her and the rest

"What is it?" she examined a garment and soon recognized what it was and shoved it inside the bag immediately out of the guys eyes

"Look, aren't they cool" he said holding some of his own. Sakura went red at the thought of how she would wear something like that

"I am not wearing that" she dropped all the clothes in front of him

"You have no option little sister" he said lifting them

"No way you can make me wear…that" she turned around crossing her arms

"You are just like father aren't you? Is just… well different from what you usually wear" he tried to convince her

"Well I don't care…" she said child like

"Then I guess we won't be able to tell them everything, and this is just for them to believe us" he said with a mischievous smile

"You mean…" Sakura turned around

"Today is the day sis" He said as he handed her the clothes that immediately went flying everywhere because Sakura was jumping up and down

"I can't believe it" She didn't notice she was hugging Arashi now "this is great…" She noticed the chest she was leaning against "So…sorry" she let go and began to retreat, her clothes her face red

Arashi turned around do the rest couldn't see his reddish face, but Shippho had already notice and jumped on his shoulder.

"You know you liked it" He whispered to Arashi that gain him a hit in the head

Kyo noticed this and smiled lightly at his old friend. 'Maybe Sakura has already age to make her own decisions' he saw her sister disappear in the forest to change her clothes.

Akemi was already missing Kagome and wished she could have gone with her, but her grandmother needed her there. A young monk entered the place carrying a long package on his back. Akemi immediately went to ask for his order, not only because he was the only one there but because she thought he was cute. He had long untied hair and brown eyes.

"Only water please"

"Only water?"

"Sorry but I don't have much money"

Akemi felt sorry for him and brought him some rice balls. He looked at her questionably

"Is on the house" she gave him a warming smile

"Thanks… lady may I ask you name" he said as she was about to retreat

"Akemi, and now may I know yours" she said as she sat at the other side of the table

"Daisuke my lady"

They passed the rest of the afternoon talking. Akemi noticed that package on the other sit by him

"May I ask what that is?"

"Of course, better let me show you"

He undraped the package to reveal a beautiful sword. For some reason Akemi felt that she had seen it before

"This is the nameless sword" that rang a bell in her mind. Where did she heard that before "It's a sword that can't be wielded neither by human or demon"

"Then who can?"

"You see the creation of this sword is very estrange and no to many know the legend but it goes something like this

"Many millennia's ago there was a beautiful female dog demon name Ayaka that felled in love with a top angel name Hikaru. They loved each other so much that they ran away from their homes and refuge deeply in the mountains. With in time Ayaka got pregnant. They both were full of joy, but when the child was born…"

"What happen?"

"She didn't survive… she died minutes later after being born because…"

"Her body couldn't contain the opposite forces of light and darkness" it sounded exactly like what Kagome had told her

"How did you?"

"It doesn't matter, but please continue" she needed to hear the rest

"Very well, they came to be so sad for their child's fate that they decided that they didn't anyone else to go throw the same, to lose a child is a great pain to any parent. From her strong white bones after letting her flesh rotted form them in a sacred lake, they made a sword… yes is this sword. They made a temple in the deepest of the mount Hakure at the bottom. Hikaru is said that he had a premonition that someday someone with the same powers her daughter had would come across somehow across the sword and he wanted this being to be protected as his own daughter"

"That's so sad, but wasn't mount Hakure?"

"Destroy… yes. That is when I decided to look for the sword; it didn't take me long for I felt it calling for me. I knew it was my families responsibility to look after the sword, and that my blood line would deliver the sword to the rightful wielder. Since that day I had been traveling looking for the one"

"And what can the sword do?"

"I am not sure, but it most be something so incredible… what's wrong?"

"I think I have seen that sword before"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, a half demon, half miko could wield the sword?"

"I guess so, but you should know that someone like that dies immediately… do you know someone like that?"

"Yes, just yesterday a person like that came here, and 'she' was wielding that same sword"

"Could it be possible…?"

Akemi told her the story of Kagome. At the end Daisuke had a big smile. He had found the story rather funny and interesting.

"It seems that we had found one of the powers of this sword"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what you said about the miko and the lord demon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know that he is the only one left of his race… then tell me how can a half dog demon like her exist now?"

"Do you mean?"

"It looks like the miko's adventure is not over yet… how fun, a hit from the future"

"You mean that the hanyou girl and boy…?"

"Yes"

"And the lord demon and she?"

"Yap… and it seems that I would not have to look any longer, for the wielder hasn't even been born yet"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I guess I would stay in this village"

"That's great! I mean I am happy for you"

"And you should be happy for your friend too"

"Master Jaken we got news from Lord Sesshoumaru" a solder that had been patrolling arrived at the camp

"Well what is it soldier, most I remind you that we only have a few hours left" Said general Minoru, top general of the armies of the west

"Yes general, the lord of the North informs us that a few days ago Lord Sesshoumaru arrived there to retrieve a Shikon shard with his half-brother and his group…" he was interrupted

"Then he is" said Minoru to him self

"And was also with other two new hanyous and a rain demon" the soldier continued

"A rain demon you say" He say wondering how more demons of his same kind existed

"Any you know General Minoru?" Asked Jaken to the rain demon

"I don't think so; the only other one I know is Cho" he said looking down at the toad demon

(Remember the demon that found the scroll about the Red moon)

"Is she not your mate?" asked Jaken

"Yes, since last summer"

"Does she not have family?"

"No she is an orphan as my self"

Jaken didn't ask more, was that the reason lord Sesshoumaru appreciated him so much. They were both orphans, many times had Jaken act like brothers to each other.

Minoru stared at the mid sky sun. His short pale blue hair seemed almost white at the light. His violet eyes didn't seem to be staring at anything in special, but to be in deep thought. 'My friends how come haven't you notice the wish of your own Demon blood to be release' what he didn't know was that Sesshoumaru thought it was because of miko that his blood was so active.

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree close to Inuyasha's forest waiting for the miko to arrive to the well. He just wanted to make sure she would arrive safe. He also couldn't stop thinking about the encounter they had a few hours ago. He couldn't believe he had told her how she made him feel, and his fear that they couldn't be together. This made his blood boil and wanted to destroy the entire forest.

He sensed a new presence in the forest. It was one of his soldiers but what was he doing here he thought. The soldier arrived at the bottom of the tree.

"Lord Sesshoumaru we had been looking all over for you"

"…" 'I don't need anyone looking for me'

"We thought that you were with your…half-brother"

"Do you doubt my strength?"

"Of course not my lord but I most…"

"Leave now; I have other matters at hand" he sensed the miko near by

"But my lord"

"LEAVE, NOW"

"Yes… my lord"

Nibory ran as fast as he could toward the camp. He reached it at sun fall. The general and Jaken waited for him to speak

"I… I found lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Where is he? Why isn't he with you?"

"I tried to tell him, I really did, but he was furious he even screamed at me to leave him alone"

"His blood is already taking over"

"But what can we do?"

"I tell you what… soldiers look for the best females around and bring tem here"

"What are you planning, you know…"

"We can't stop him, so we might as well find him good choices for a mate"

"I guess you are right"

"Of course I am"

By almost night fall the soldiers had brought five females that to Jaken's opinion were his lord's likes. There was a butterfly, snake, eagle, neko, and fox female demons. Jaken explained the situation at them. The girls responded with giggles at the thought of being the mate of one of the most handsome demons. The all left toward Inuyasha's forest.

Minoru sensed a new presence in the camp. He looked over his shoulder to see on a high branch, dressed like he had never seen before a hanyou girl. She stared back at him, and then said in singing voice.

Red Blood Night

It covers the night

It covers the sky

It covers the ground

It covers your soul

There is no where to hide

From what you

Really are

The red moon

Will be the only

Light

Your other self

Will be free

Oh demon dog

The fate of generations

Of your same kind

Is one that can't

Or won't be stop

That time

Every thousand years

Will be close

Don't look at the sky

If you want

To stop

Your blood will

Boil for the

Desire you kept

Secret inside

It doesn't matter

What you think

You can't stop

Your demon blood

Has the control

Of every action

Of every word

And you quietly watch

From inside

Your dark soul

The one

That you call for

Your lust

From within you

Will be

The victim

Of your every action

And everything

You do

There is not

Point

In resisting

Your own blood

Who knows?

Maybe by the end

Of the night

A new mate

Will be yours

Don't be scare

Demon dog

Because the ones

That should

Are them

Not you

They all shall

Fear the

Red moon light

And then in a blink of an eye she was gone. He wondered how she knew about the riddle. Then it struck him like thunder. She was a half dog-demon. He couldn't believe it, there was no other dog demon but Sesshoumaru. Had he seen a premonition 'probably' but that is what it bothered him more that it was a hanyou. Maybe he had imagined everything; there was no way the proud Lord of the west would take a human as a mate.

Sakura got back to the others after the little visit to the camp. They were all about a mile away from the sacred tree waiting for the right moment.

"Took you long enough" Said Arahi carrying a sleeping Shippho

"Oh shut it, is not like you had done anything important" She said pointing at him

"Half-breed" he simply said

"Calm down you two… Arashi this is not the time" Said Kyo stepping between

"Is there something wrong brother?" Said Sakura wondering what could be wrong

"Of course not, at the contrary. Today is a very special day fir you sis" he said with a wide smile

"What do you mean?"

Kyo reached to his wide sleeve and pulled a neck less. Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears. A blue crescent moon hung from it. The insignia of their family, the insignia that would show everyone she was part if her family and that she carried the honor of being so to anyone

"I told you that father didn't forget your birthday" he went behind her

"He… he didn't forget" she whispered

"No, he never has" he placed the neck less around her neck.

"But then he…" she touched the necklace around her neck

"He is father sis, you know him almost as good as mother, and you should know he can't forget things like this"

"Is just that" tears began to run down her face

/Flash back/

Sakura sat under a tree of the garden outside a big palace. She was looking at the morning sky. She had arrived there the day before because of her mother's request. It was her birthday, she always asked her to come every year.

"I had been looking all over for you"

"Sorry mom, I didn't know" she jumped of her favorite tree in the castle

"Well I guess you are old enough to take care of your self" she said with a finger close to her mouth and a innocent stare at her daughter

"Finally you get it" Said Sakura sighing

"Now, now even if you are sixteen, to me you will always be my little baby" hr mom hugged her

"Mom! Stop it" Her mom's hand began to tickle her ribs

"Oh I almost forgot how ticklish you were" She said earning pleads from her younger daughter

"No mom, don't"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but father wishes to talk to you sis" Kyo separated them

"Father? What does he want?" Said Sakura fuming

"I don't know but it seems important"

"… It most be one of his little jobs"

"Take care dear, but before you go… this is for you"

She took a square package from the floor. Sakura opened and found a drawing note book and some good pencils to draw.

"Thanks mom, the last one you gave I got it full last week"

"And this is from me sis"

"A book, Kyo you are great"

"And you are weird; you are the only girl that I know that enjoys so much to read"

Sakura said her good byes and went inside the castle. She went directly to her father's office still carrying her mom's and Kyo's presents. She knocked the door and received 'enter' Sakura went inside and stared at her father the same way he stared at her, business like no more. Like if they had just meant they studied each other.

"Take a sit" he motioned at the chair a the other side of the table

"So what is it now?"

He handed her an envelop. Sakura opened and read every sentence carefully. After finishing she stood up and stared at him with a neutral look before saying

"You are kidding" She said in whisper before bursting in to shouts "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! IS THIS THE ONLY REASON FOR YOU TO CALL ME" she threw her chair at the wall behind him with just one hand

"I don't have any other use for you" he said staring at her like she wasn't even there

"I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!" her fist stamped the table

"I have other daughter" he didn't show any remorse for his words

"You…you don't care do you" he turned around in his chair "you… I am just a tool for you and is just because this sword isn't" her eyes began to fill with tears

"Leave tonight, as you saw the directions are in that paper" she wiped them fast. She didn't want him to think he affected her so much

"I can't believe you are my father" she said coldly

"Then who else… my dead brother" She could hear his hidden smirk

"I am sure he must had been way better than you"

"He was weak…"

"Just the way you see me. Well you don't have to worry I will do it"

"I knew you would"

"Sure you knew. You always know don't you"

"…"

"Is this the only reason for what I live. To go and play a role in their lives" she turned around

"Don't forget whose lives are"

Sakura left with out any other word. She went to her temporal room for she never stayed for long. It was full of books, her drawing books and her bed. She left her presents and only packed the essentials that included her diary. She left the castle with out saying good bye to anyone.

/End of Flash Back/

"Father has always thought of you as part of the family, but you is hard for him to admit how he really feels"

Kyo hugged her sister as she cried because of her happiness. Arashi couldn't stop smiling at seeing her act like the girl she once was.

AN/ So close to the end that I can almost taste it. I am sure you are waiting all for it that is why I decided to try to update al fast as I can and make the chapters even longer.


	22. Blood Lust

AN/ I GOT NOTHING…

Chapter 22: Blood Lust

Sesshoumaru noticed how late the miko now was. He knew she was in the forest but she had stopped somewhere there and was taking too long. He was sure there wasn't anyone with her; still he began to sense new auras around the forest. All females for his surprise, he wondered what they were doing there. He decided to forget about them, he began his way toward Kagome. He admitted that he was curious. As he walked he felt one of the new females go toward him. He stopped and waited for her to know what she wanted. 'Like I care'

Not too long after a butterfly demon flied toward him and landed gracefully. Sesshoumaru immediately noticed her intensions. Her body was perfect, to any other male she would be a bug prize. Her body was human like, her hair was short to her shoulders and was forest green. Her eyes had yellow eye shadow and her lips were black.(I don't how to describe her clothes… Something like Tinkerbelle)

"So you are Lord Sesshoumaru, you are even more beautiful than I heard" She said with seductive voice

Sesshoumaru was used to this kind of treatment from females like her. She was trying to seduce him, but he knew whatever she did it wouldn't work

"Are you the quiet type, well I guess we won't need…" she said putting a finger in on her lips and giving him a piercing stare

"Leave" he simply said as she laid her hand on his chest

"What... Oh I see hard to get" she stepped closer to him "by the way my name is Kin" her face almost touched his

"I did not ask, move out of my way" She jumped back

"You know, you are kind of rude" she crossed her arms

"I didn't ask your opinion, but if you desire to die so soon…" he said flexing his claws

"Wow, die I just wanted to be your mate, but don't take it the wrong way. You are kind of… no you are way scary"

She flew away into the sunset. Sesshoumaru felt another female approach him. He knew this wasn't normal. A snake female demon came out of the woods. Her skin was greenish and had a few scales but her body and face were human like. Her clothes were a long blue skirt that had openings at mid tights and a top of the same color.

"It seems like Kin wasn't enough for you" she stepped closer to him "I don't blame you. Why have her when you can have me" She touched his check, immediately Sesshoumaru moved his head at the opposite direction. "You are picky aren't you? It doesn't matter; I know you will make the right decision"

Sesshoumaru walked away from her with out a word. They had their backs to each other when she said "So beauty is nit everything to you… very well" she jumped and brought her claws toward him "I will show you how wordy I am to you" Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword but only stepped aside and the female stamped against the tree he had been standing in front of him. The female immediately changed into a younger version. She looked to be about fourteen years old. He sheathed tokijin next to tenseiga and walked toward the girl and extended his arm

"You are too young" he said helping her to get up

"I know! Not fare, how did you know?" she said crossing her arms

"You are Etsuko the daughter of Lord Daichi. I went to your home the day they celebrated your birth"

"How was I supposed to know that?" now she was blushing

"Go back home" she gave him a worried stare. He sighed "I won't tell them"

"Really, do you promise?" she said with puppy eyes

Sesshoumaru sighted again "I promise"

"Thanks Lord Sesshuomaru, I promise to repay you someday" She ran toward the forest

Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it a bit. He kept on going toward the miko when once again he felt a new aura, then he noticed there wasn't only one but two. He came to a clearing where a fox and neko female demon were fighting. When they noticed Sesshoumaru they stopped immediately and almost ran to him and made reverends. Sesshoumaru stared at them for a second in thought. Both looked like they had gone throw a war. Their hair was almost over their faces and their clothes were torn.

Sesshomuaru walked away from them.

"WAIT!" Screamed the fox female

Sesshoumaru gave them both icy stares and it didn't take long for them to get the message. They both left in different directions. Sesshoumaru now was really angry of being interrupted. He continued his path until he began to hear sobs. He knew exactly who it was, but what bothered him was that there was another female demon. He came to the clearing and saw the miko crouching in front of the tree where Inuyasha wad been trap by the arrow of Kikyo fifty-four years ago.

He would have gone to comfort her if the Eagle demon hadn't been watching her with a knife in hand. In instinct Sesshoumaru used his acid whip and made the demo ness to run for her life when she notice the one that had attacked him. Sesshoumaru watched for a mere second her leaving for in the sky, then he concentrated his thought on the still whimpering miko who hadn't notice any of this.

* * *

/ Kagome/

Kagome had gone throw the forest with out problems, until she came across the sacred tree. She stared at the tree for a second before stepping closer to it and touching the place where she had once found the one she thought she loved and now was gone. She suddenly remembered everything they had gone throw together with their friends, but now was over. She felt a pinch on her finger from where the point of the arrow was. She took her hand back and stared at the blood that hit the forest ground. For a few minutes she just stared, trying to understand how her life could have taken this turn. All those memories seemed to have happen years ago.

After examining how could she have ended up like this she came to a conclusion? The sacred tree she thought. 'It's your entire fault (sp?)' Kagome lifted her eyes and stared at the tree 'If this hadn't been here Inuyasha would had died since the beginning and gone with Kikyo the after life' she touché the surface of the tree 'if it hadn't been here the well would had never existed. Because it was made of its branches' Kagome's hand flinched 'Then I wouldn't be here and broken the jewel' her other hand became a fist and punched the tree

"If it hadn't been for you, I would be living a happy…normal… life" she punched the tree three times. Tears began to fall from her eyes "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't get in all that trouble" she stared at it still with he fist against it. She leaned her head on the tree and whispered "It was because of you that I loved him and then didn't…" her tears were now hitting the ground like her blood had "It was because of you that then I came to know him, and got my hearth broken once again" she thought of Sesshoumaru, she wondered where he was. Did he really have give up on her for being a miko? Then she understood she couldn't stay in the feudal era, if she saw him the pieces of her hearth that were intact would break too.

"Then where do I go" her knees were now on the ground. Tears still streaming down her sad face. She didn't where to go. She knew she would never fit in the future anymore and here there was always the chance to come across him. Then where could she go?

She hugged her legs and leaned her chin between them. She was scared, for her future was so unknown to her. Where will she go… will she be able to love ever again? Would she see her friends again? All this questions and more where popping in her mind. She was so confuse and hurt that the only thing she could do know was cry.

"Why? Why did this happen to me" her mind immediately drifted back to Sesshoumaru

"Why him? I had always known nothing could happen between us. He would never love me… he hates me for being human"

"Who said I hate you?"

It was like blood had frozen, but her hearth was beating faster than ever. Slowly she stood up and turned around, holding her hands to her chest and staring with glazy eyes at his golden ones.

* * *

/Sakura/

Sakura stared at Kagome cry. This is why she didn't like to see Sesshoumaru close to her. She knew Kagome would cry for him, and she hated to see her. It almost made her cry also, and reminded her that even if she was half miko and demon, she had human feelings that if she wasn't careful could hurt her to her very soul. She wanted to tell her that everything was going to be o.k. like the night when she came across her in the forest.

Kyo placed a hand on his sister shoulder assuring her that everything would be alright. Silently they left. Before gone Sakura gave them a last glance at them and whispered.

"Don't worry; soon you won't have to worry so much about your futures" she and Kyo ran into the forest until the right time to talk to them. The only thing they could do now was wait.

* * *

/Kag/Sess/

They stared at each other until she broke the silence

"Sesshou…" but before she could finish he had hugged her tightly. He passed his claws through her hair. His nose taking as much of her cherry blossom sent. He felt her rigid and then relax her body. Her arms were trap between their bodies and his embrace didn't help much. He didn't let go, nothing in the world could make him. He didn't care if she was human, he didn't care what the other demons thought, he didn't even care that she still had some feelings for his dead brother. He understood now everything that she made him feel. He loved her, the way she smiled at him and only he with such kindness should not be aloud. How she acted brave when things seemed almost futile to solve. Her motherly way toward children. The fact that she wasn't only beautiful, but also smart that made her a perfect talking companion. The way her tears streamed down her angel face was even beautiful to him. He didn't deserve her, but he couldn't stop to sin, to desire her, want her all for him self. He didn't think twice before and he wouldn't do it now. He kissed her harshly.

Kagome felt that that she would die if he let go of her now. Her mind went dizzy and began to sing a little song for her and her new found love to remind her of the feelings she was now experiencing.

**Tu (You) Shakira**

I give you my waist  
and my lips for when you want to kiss  
I give you my madness  
and the few neurons that already remain  
my faded shoes  
the in which I write

until I give all my sighs  
but don't leave anymore

because you are my sun  
the faith that I live with  
the power of my voice  
the feet that I walk with  
you are my love  
my desires of laughing  
the goodbye that I won't know how to say  
because I won't be able to live without you

if one day you decide  
to leave again from here  
I would close each door  
so that you can't ever leave

I give you my silences  
I give you nose  
I would even give you my bones  
but stay here

Because you are my sun  
the faith that I live with  
the power of my voice  
the feet that I walk with  
you are my love  
my desires of my laugh

The goodbye that I won't know how to say  
because I won't be able to live without you

Sesshoumaru's mouth began to soften, soon the kiss became gentle. Kagome was kind of glad for this, now she was able to breathe, but it didn't last long. Sesshoumaru's hands that had been on her shoulders now where moving. The left one moved it to her waist and pulled her body with full force against his. The right one tilted her head so he could make the kiss deeper. Kagome held her breath wild this and soon found his mouth fully against hers.

Sesshoumaru could just have smile at her reaction. She slowly closed her eyes that had been locked with his. Now slowly him self he closed his. The feeling of her body against his made his demon blood to burst out, but there as no way he would let it happen. This moment belonged to them and he hoped it would last forever. The same thoughts were passing throw Kagome's head. Inuyasha was something of the past as well as Kikyo and now all that mattered in her mind was Sesshoumaru. His tin lips were soft yet demanding and strong. Her mind and soul were now in peace. There were no more worries in her life if she could just stay this way forever.

Like after what it seemed forever Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at Kagome with her lips against his. He then heard someone laughing. But he didn't sense anyone close by, and then it struck him. It was his demon blood, he wondered why, but didn't care he couldn't out power him. He was wrong, his demon blood had hidden the memories of the red moon from Sesshoumaru so he wouldn't try to lock him self out of the reach of any female. And now here they were, kissing the woman both wanted.

The last thing it needed was for Sesshoumaru to look at the moon that soon would cover the sky and ground with a bloody red light. Then he would take over and he would make as he pleased with the miko as Sesshoumaru will watch throw the same eyes. He would be there but not able to control his own body. He will feel, hear, and see the miko's futile attempts to free from him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her closed eyes, until something called his attention. The night was arriving but there was something different about it. The moon was full, that was normal, but the first rays of its light seemed different. Slowly he felt the laughter of his demon blood increase. Was it trying to take control? Sesshoumaru used all his will to stop it, but something was wrong. He felt his control only leaving. His lips now were barely touching hers.

He was concentrating with all his might but it was futile. He then noticed he had closed his eyes once again. He opened them and saw Kagome still there with her beautiful face, he looked behind her and it hit him like a ton of bricks. The red moon was just behind her. He cursed him self and his demon blood. That was the night of the red moon light. His father ha told him of such night, but it seemed that his demon blood remembered it better than him. It had blocked those memories and now for his fault he would lose all his control, even worse with Kagome.

'_I told you the miko would be mine_, I won't let you_, you can't stop me_, I will, _how…don't worry you will have a first seat show_, damn you, _I wonder how would I taker her first… should I go straight to the point or…_, leave her alone'

Sesshoumaru felt the last of his control leave. He felt trap in his own body. He could feel it all, but he couldn't control anything. He watched Kagome for his demon side was staring at her with hungry eyes. Sesshoumaru tried to block the image, but couldn't.

Kagome noticed his lips were soft with hers once more. She waited for him to come fully against hers once more, but after a few seconds of nothing she wondered if there was something wrong. She was about to open her eyes when he suddenly bitted hers. Kagome was paralyze, what was he doing? She felt her own blood flow down her neck. He kept a grip on her lips. She didn't dare to open her eyes. The hand on her waist was now piercing her skin. The one on her neck was holding her so hard that it hurt.

Kagome felt his warm tongue tap her lower lip. She gasped and he took advantage and licked the blood that was inside her mouth. Kagome was shaking now. She knew he had lost control, but how much. She felt shivers all over her body as his tongue kept on moving inside her mouth. It tried to taste anything it could. She noticed his tongue was longer than she thought for it lifted her own and curved around it. Finally he let go, but before leavening he gave another bite at her lower lip. This time harder she whimpered the blood and ran down her neck. He licked every drop. Kagome began to open her eyes slowly. Now she was facing a red eyed Sesshoumaru. The golden had been replaced by a light blue color. She stared at him in shock. He looked even deadlier than before, but somehow also more perfect and beautiful. His skin seemed paler almost white. The marks on his face were even more notable, they seemed to shine. But what struck her was his mouth covered with her own blood. He was licking his own lips as those deadly eyes kept staring at her with lusty hunger.

* * *

/Sakura and company/

Kyo and Arashi held Sakura with all their might. She felt Kagome was I trouble, but they wouldn't let her go. This was the way thing were suppose to be. Sakura felt Sesshoumaru lose control over himself and now the worst was coming to her mind. She had to get her out of there.

"Sis she will be alright"

Sakura whimpered, she was scare. Shippho unknown to any of them had woken up and was listening to everything they were saying. Slowly he escaped the camp and hided his presence just like Sakura had thought him. He would do all he could to save Kagome.

* * *

Kagome pushed her self away from Sesshoumaru who kept staring at her. She wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice. She was scare; this wasn't like the last time he had lost control. He didn't seem to be trying to control him self. She noticed her shadow looked different and turned around to see the bloody moon. She wondered if this was the reason of his state.

With out expectation, Kagome felt a hand slip around her stomach and was pulled toward a strong chest; he was pulling her harder than ever almost taking out all of her air. She felt his other hand remove her hair from her neck, then felt a warm breath on her ears. He passed his fangs along her neck way up then nibbled her earlobe. Kagome gasped at his tenderness, but didn't last long when she heard his voice full of darkness and lust.

"Where did you think you were going…? I am not done with you" she heard him chuckle "Far from it, this is just the beginning"

Kagome felt her blood frozen. How was she going to escape this one with out hurting him?

* * *

AN/ I don't know where did those last paragraphs came from, but I am scare now of my self. People as I had declared: I had never had a boyfriend, being kissed or anything like that… then from where did all that come from? Don't ask me. I am just a crazy teen. Remember to review or I won't update soon! 


	23. Red Moon Light

AN/ This is not the last chap so don't worry… the next is. Warning: for people who think this contains a lemon they are wrong. This contains some lime but you can't actually call it a lemon. People I am fifteen and I share this computer with my whole family. I can't save this chap in my computer with a lemon. What if when my little sis grows up find it. I don't even want to think about what my parents would say if they find it. Any ways these is the new chap and wish me luck with the next one.

Chapter 23: Red Moon Light

Sango got just back from her bath and was just out side her hut when she noticed her shadow was looking different. She turned around to find the most beautiful and scary moon she had ever seen. It seemed to be tainted with blood and the light that gave covered the whole forest with the same color.

"Miroku come quickly" It wasn't like the moon was going anywhere soon but she wanted him so this

"What is…?" Miroku stared at the moon immediately when he came out of the hut. He couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him, but hoped it was real. He had never something like this his whole life. He had fight demons and other evil beings and even when some looked like gods, they weren't comparison to that moon. "Tell me I am not seeing things?"

"I see it too" in that moment Kirara came out wondering what was going on, but stopped by Miroku's side and watched the red moon. She gave a hiss at the moon. Sango and Miroku stared at her wondering what was wrong with her.

"Do you think is not good that the moon looks like that" Said Miroku after a moment of silence

"Demons are more in contact with nature than us, so I believe that Kirara is right. This moon most mean something terrible is going to happen" Said Sango according to what she was taught

"Or is already happening" Said Miroku staring directly at the moon

/ Akemi/

Akemi was about to close the in sooner for lack of client when she saw the reason for it. The moon out side would make anyone want to stay inside. She wondered if it had to do with Kagome somehow. She was caught in a trance staring at it. The moon seemed almost alive, and it gave even more life to everything the red light touched painting everything in crimson red.

"Daisuke come quickly" she said after remembering the monk had come to visit her.

Daisuke was welcome in the village after performing an exorcism, and was given a nice hut just outside the village. He was pretty happy with this, but it seemed that Akemi was happier than him. He would go visit her every day to.

"What is it? Wow is beautiful"

"I know, why do you think it looks that way, is it bad?"

"I hate to say it, but I don't know"

"I hope Kagome is o.k."

/ Etsuko/

Etsuko stared at the moon from the limits of the Inuyasha forest o a high hill.

"So the imp was telling the truth" A shiver ran down her spine when she felt Sesshoumaru's power be free. Now she was glad he didn't choose her.

"Look who do we have here" she heard a familiar voice from behind. Automatically she jumped out of the reach of the possible enemy and now was facing her. It was Kin with a friendly smile "You look somehow different"  
"What do you want?" she kept her fighting position

"Hey calm down, I am not here to fight"

"Really" she was about to lower her sword "How do I know I can trust you"

"Is your decision girl, but I was passing by and I thought you looked familiar"

"Oh, well now what do you want?"

"Nothing, just watch the moon; you know this is the best view" Kin sat on the grass "Anyways princess Etsuko what were you thinking by trying to become the mate of a male way older than you"

"Is none of your business"

"I guess you are right, just wondering"

"And what about you? Why did you want to be his mate?"

"I don't know, maybe because his perfect body, rich and strong, but has an aptitude that only a mother could change"

"I guess those are good reason" She stared at the moon before saying "Who do you think he will choose?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"What am I suppose to feel?"

"The aura that is now with him"

"…" she tried to concentrate, but his was blocking her senses

"Is a human, a miko to be exact and a powerful one"

"You are not serious"

"I am, it seems that lord Sesshoumaru has follow the path not only of his father, but also his half-brother"

/Sak/Kyo/ Ara/ Shi/

"Did you find him?" Asked Kyo when he saw Arashi coming back

"Here he is" he threw Shippho at him

"Let me go, I have to go help Kagome" Kyo held him by the tale in the air

"Then get in line" Said Arahi pointing at Sakura

Shippho turned around to see her and finder tied to a tree, but that wasn't what shocked him. It was that she looked human. The full moon was Sakura's time of weakness

Her hair wasn't long as before and it was black, it only reached her mid back. Her eyes were dark brown and human shaped. Her skin was now tanner. But something that didn't change was expression of anger toward Kyo and Arashi for not letting her go help Kagome. She was struggling against the ropes; even in her human form Shippho felt scare.

"If you two don't want me to purify you all the way to hell…" she screamed at them

"We are not letting you go Sakura, even if you are a full miko" Said Kyo putting Shippho down

"It would change nothing; she is now just a worthless human" Said Arashi as he stepped on Shippho's tail when he tried to run away again

"What did you say? Just wait I get free from this and you will wish you were never born" she was already planning how to kill him

"Whatever… human" Said Arashi as he knocked Shippho out

"And what if I am human now. If I could just get free from this I would be still more powerful than you" she said with a calm grim voice

"Sis calm down, just a few more hours and it will be all over" trying to make her forget her treats toward the rain demon

"Just a few hours! Kyo are you crazy, can't you feel his aura. What if he kills her?" she tried to break the ropes

"He won't you know that" he said moving Shippho to a bed of leafs

/ Kag/Sess/

Sesshoumaru watched helplessly at his own actions. In that moment he hated being a demon. He wanted to gain back his control and then leave her to never hurt her again. He felt his own claws almost break her soft skin. He tasted her blood on his on lips. And he hated the most that he almost enjoying it. It tasted sweet, and it made his senses come fully to life. It was almost like an elixir that he couldn't get enough. He wanted her but not like this. He wanted her to be happy and now she was way far from that.

Kagome's body was tense. Her breath was coming faster and faster as his hands began to move around her body, almost lifting the clothes. He was teasing her, she knew it, but she was too scare to care. His left hand cupped her breast harshly. She whimpered as his right one passed it's claws over her stomach. He pulled her against him once again. Her back fully against his toned chest. Kagome shivered when she felt his breath go faster as his hands moves up and down her body. She wanted to run away from him. She wanted to hide and never be found. She shot her eyes trying not to think what he may do with her. Then she heard his dark voice again.

"I like it when you scare. It makes things more interesting" she could feel his wicked smile against her neck's flesh. "Tell me, do you want me to be nice with you at first or" he chuckled "You know the other option"

"…" Kagome didn't want to hear but she did and her mind was going hysteric.

"Then I guess I will make the choice" he was now panting

"Please…"

"So now you speak, very well beg, beg me to take you and I may be kind with you"

"…" Kagome began to sub and cry. She wanted to die; she didn't care what others thought. She just wanted to die.

"Don't be sad" he licked hr check where a tear was falling "I promise that no one would replace you, you will be my mate forever"

'Forever'

"You will be mine for the rest of your life, what you think?"

"… I am scare"

"Well you should be. Is alright to fear and even more me" he leaned closer to her ear and licked the shell before whispering "Run" he let go of her.

Kagome did so even knowing he was playing with her ad could catch her whenever he wanted. She ran toward the well as fast as her legs could carry her. Then there in the middle of her path was him smiling at her grimly. She turned around and ran toward the village. She knew no one could help her there but she just wanted to get away from him.

When she thought she had finally seen a bit of the village he once again appeared in her path. From that point she didn't care she was going as long it was away from him. Every time she thought she had gotten away he would appear and stare at her with a wicked smile. As she ran in every direction, she could see him by her side, he kept staring at her. Finally her leg got hook in a root and she felled. When she got up she noticed her yellow bag. It was where she had left it, in front of the sacred tree. She noticed whose roots that was. 'Why don't you leave me alone?' Kagome was about to run again but was slammed against the same tree. Sesshoumaru with his speed had both of her wrists over her head with just one hand and his body was fully pushing hers. He stared at her eyes full of tears. He bent down and traced her lips with his tongue, while Kagome shut her eyes as hard as she could. He began to nibble her lips softly. Kagome gasped when she felt his freehand getting under her shirt. He took advantage and let his mouth fully against hers. He tasted all he could; to him her mouth was a paradise. Kagome tried to control her self to not respond back. His tongue was moving in way that made her want more. His lips against hers were making her submit to his actions. He let go of her and stared at her lazy eyes.

"Aren't you an easy one to satisfy" he bent down her neck and nuzzled it

He wanted to prolong as much he could but the night was running fast and there was still much in his mind to do. He threw her to the ground firmly with her body under his. He kept her hands over her head with only one hand. He sat on her lower body and stared at her. He with the other hand in a flash had ripped off her shirt. Kagome noticed and began trashing to escape from his lustful stare.

"Sesshoumaru stop!" she tried to free her hands

"Tonight miko you will be mine" he gave more pressure to her hands

"No please" she whimpered

"I love it when you plead, to think from now on only I will touch you" he said tracing his claws across her skin not hard enough to break her skin but leaving a heating sensation. He stared at the strange contraption covering one of his goals. With a claw he cut the middle exposing her to him.

"No Sessshoumaru please"

"Shh little miko you won't be sorry I promise' he bent down and kissed her fiercely while his hand massaged her breast. She could fell her lower lips bleeding again. He took all of her sweet blood into his mouth pleased he left her lips and began to move his lips down her neck. Kagome shut her eyes tightly. She could feel his erratic breath on her skin. As he lowered him self his claws were busy breaking her jeans until they were only shreds on the floor. Kagome tried as hard as she could to free her self, until she was paralyzed. His mouth was tracing her breast. She shivered when his tongue began tracing as well.

"Sess…Sessoumaru please I don't want this" she said with tears running down her face

"And why not?" he said before sucking one of her breast as his hand was about to cut her last piece of clothing

"I… I…" she muttered

"You want me to continue" he let go of her breast and was about to continue with the next

"No. I love you" he paralyzed "But I don't want us to be this way" she stared at his red eyes and he at her with a confuse face

With in his soul the real Sesshoumaru was fighting with strength he didn't know he had, but the red moon wouldn't let him free, then he felt pulsing by his side. It was tensaiga. Sesshoumaru staring at Kagome changed his expression from confuse to cocky.

"So you love me"

"Yes"

"Then what would you do for my love"

"…"

"I think I have a pretty good idea"

He was about to continue, but felt the sword send waves of energy. He felt his control leave the body. 'this can't be is still night' He cursed as the real Sesshoumaru returned.

"I am not leaving before making you mine"

Kagome didn't understand at first, but then did. The real Sesshoumaru was coming back. She didn't see it coming. But it happens. He bited her neck with such force that she screamed at the top of her lungs. He kept his fangs unmoving. He had marked her as his mate and he would enjoy every second of it.

Kagome didn't know pain like this could be possible.

Slowly the pressure on her neck lowered. When it was finally gone and his fangs were out of her skin Kagome stood paralyzed the real Sesshoumaru was on top of her. He removed him self from her sat by her side and stared at her with glassy eyes. Kagome couldn't believe it when she saw a simple tear run down his face. He closed his eyes pushing more out. Kagome sat in front of him and cupped his cheek. She could feel the tears were real as they touched her skin.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared directly at hers. He was expecting hate from her, but she only showed that kindness that made her so different from others. Kagome leaned closer to him and before their lips touched she said

"Is alright now. I love you and that means that no matter what you do, I always will"

She kissed him, a feeling he had never felt ran throw his body. It wasn't the same one that he had felt when he had kissed her. The feeling of being corresponded by the one you love. They let go and stared at each other lovingly

"Kagome, I love you"

"I …" Sesshoumaru with the tip of his finger silenced her.

"I know"

They embraced each other; both lay in the ground and felled sleep. When they woke up, neither of them opened their eyes. Sesshoumaru finally did and noticed her lack of clothing. Getting up fast he took off his outer kimono and told Kagome to put it on after she had finally opened her eyes. It was still early in the morning and they didn't need words to know that each other wanted to go back to sleep. Sesshoumaru went to Kagome's bag and pulled a blanket. They sleep against the sacred tree until late.

Kagome woke up to the sound of someone faking to be disgust. She opened her eyes and searched who it was. Sesshoumaru had already found the source. On a branch of the sacred tree stood Sakura, Kyo, Arashi and Shippho staring down at them. It wouldn't have been so estrange if Sakura and Kyo weren't wearing what Kagome recognized was clothes from her era. Before she could ask where did they get it Sakura said.

"Even so you guys didn't do anything is still nasty to see you like this"

"Sis don't be like that. This is a piece if history"

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically

"Anyways lets get done with this"

'I thought you would never say it"

Kyo cleared his throat jumped in front of them and said

"Mom, dad…" and then jumped back and pushed Sakura off the tree and said "your turn sis"

"What a" she was barely able to land and gave her brother and evil glare. She then stared at her parents who just kept staring at them in shock. 'This is going to be harder than I thought'

AN/ I am so evil. The explanations will come next chap. Remember to review


	24. Family Bonds

AN/ Last chap and maybe tomorrow the epilogue. I won't forget this fic. When I first wrote it there was no Arashi and the new characters from the last chaps. There was also no Naraku but as I wrote it here more ideas came and there was even a point when I didn't even know how to end it. Then the continuations came to me and so here you go the last chap. I talk too much

Chapter 24: Family Bonds

Kagome was having trouble trying to understand what Kyo had just said. At first she thought he was going to talk about his parents, but the way he stared at her and Sesshoumaru just didn't seem right. Then what Sakura said shocked them.

"You can do it Sakura" Said a Shippho who now looked like a ten year old

"Yes sis you can do it" Said Kyo with an emotive voice

"Shut it you two" she took a deep breath and stared at her mom and dad then said "I am your daughter" she waited for a reaction, but none came so she went on "I have come from the future" they didn't say anything. Kagome nodded "Twenty years to be exact, and we came under your orders father" she said to Sesshoumaru who was had his mouth half open "The purpose of this was to get you, you two together, defeat Naraku, send my uncle and aunt safely to the after life, complete the jewel, retrieve tetsaiga, and protect you mother" Sakura took a deep breath and said "I was able to come to this time thanks to my sword" she unsheathed her sword and made a simple movement that cute the air and a ova led portal that emitted a familiar blue light to Kagome "This is a time portal that I can create with this sword, my brother Kyo used the well to come here , but he had been hiding from me the fact that he can control the wells power"

she kneeled in front of them and said "I know I had been mean to you father but believe me I had my reasons" she hugged him "I am sorry for being hard headed and for the coming years for making them hard for all of us" she let go and hugged Kagome "I promise I will do what ever you want me to when I get back home o.k.?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe they were his children, but it made sense. Their physical likes. The aptitude of both. Kyo looked like his father for exemption of the short dark hair and eyes shape that he had from Kagome, but when he was serious were like his own. And Sakura she was an odd combination of both. Temper, strength, kindness, honor, and likes for being in the wilderness. All the secrets really fitted with the description of Kagome and him. But what bothered him was that she didn't have a good relation with him. Like he didn't have with his own father. He wanted to laugh and cry of happiness. Kagome and he would be able to have children and very strong ones. The wish of any male demon, then he wondered about what Sakura had said once about having one more sister and brother older than them.

"Who are your oldest brother and sister?"

"Can't you tell? Rin and Shippho of course"

"You mean I am staying in this time as their mother"

"Yes, but don't take things too serious o.k.? Kyo will be born about two years from now"

Kagome blushed as her own daughter telling her not to go to fast with her father. She was acting more like her mother. Sesshoumaru had an evil smile already planning the right time. Sakura noticed this and hit him in the head.

"You pervert old man. Don't even think about it"

"Sis be careful. You don't want to break him"

"Anyways I guess that's all"

"Your clothes'

"What about them?" Sakura was wearing a black skirt that reached just above her knee and a sleeveless red shirt. Kyo a pair of black pants and a long black sleeve shirt. It seemed that they were kind of gothic. Kagome was happy with their stile. "You were the one who told Kyo that we had to dress like this. In my opinion this clothes has are not adequate for anything" there goes Kagome's dream.

'At least you have sense of modesty' thought Sesshoumaru not liking the idea of his daughter wearing that kind of clothes

There was a long moment of silence before Sakura spoke.

"Then I guess we most get going"

"What do you mean?" Said Kagome

"We have to go back to our own time" Said Kyo bringing Shippho down

"But why?" Said Shippho

"Don't worry brother, we will meet again" said Sakura playing with his hair

"But… you said you were going to train me more" He said to Kyo

"I am sure father can take care of that" Kyo glanced at his father who smiled at the thought of training his new son

"Fa… father?" said Shippho turning around with teary eyes

"Yes Shippho you have now a new father and sister" Kyo pushed Shippho forwards

"Remember Rin?" Said Sakura

"…" Shippho stared at Sesshoumaru

"Welcome to the family" Said Sesshoumaru. Shippho just smiled.

"Now that, that is over we are leaving" Said Kyo staring at the beginning of his family

"Take care" Said Kagome as they proceeded toward the portal

"Always mother" Said Kyo as he jumped

"Good bye my lord" Said Arashi as he followed Kyo

"See you later" Said Sakura as she entered the portal and waved her hand. Seconds later the portal was gone. Two demons and a miko stared at the empty space.

"Let's not mention this to anyone" Said Kagome

"Whatever" Said Sesshoumaru

they all got up not knowing what to do next. Kagome wondered what should she do first then she thought the perfect thing to do but before she could say it many voices began to sound around the forest

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Said a girls voice

"Where are you?" said an older male voice

"My lord this is Jaken your loyal servant" you know who it is

"Shut it Jaken or you will scare him away" said the girl

"What did you say human"

"I am with her, you will scare him away" Minoru said as they entered the clearing

To say they were in shock was little. Jaken fainted the sight of Kagome and the mark on her neck. He was expecting a demo ness. Rin after a few seconds was smiling and giggling. Minoru gave Sesshoumaru stares 'so a human'

"Hi Rin"

"Hi Kagome or should I say mom" Rin hugged Kagome. Kagome noticed how much Rin had grown. She was now thirteen years old, almost the same as Shippho.

"My lady may I know your name?" he made a reverend

"Kagome and you are?" she said. He looked like a good guy and kind of familiar

"Minoru general of Sesshoumaru's army my lady" she said pointing at his badges

"Please just call me Kagome" she said already liking his aptitude

"(Cough) what are you doing here Minoru" Said Sesshoumaru already jealous

"Well lord Sesshoumaru we had been looking for you the last days to inform you about the red moon, but when a soldier had finally found you almost tore his head off" Kagome couldn't believe Minoru could talk in such a friendly way to Sesshoumaru "but I guess it wasn't a total lost of time. It was about time you found a mate" he stared at Kagome "And a pretty one" he said winking at her

"Minoru… we will be leaving back to the castle" Said Sesshoumaru suppressing his anger

"But first…" Said Kagome as she graved her bag and his sleeve

"Where are you taking me woman?" she was pulling him the opposite direction to the castle

"Remember that I am your mate now" she said as she pulled him

"So?" he said raising an eyebrow

"You have to meet my mom and my family"

"Wait! You can't" Suddenly the girl was stronger than him and he couldn't stop

"Do you want a necklace like the one Inuyasha had? I didn't think so" She turned around and said "See you in a few days" she kept dragging Sesshoumaru "

The demons and human girl stared in awe at Sesshoumaru.

"Poor guy… Anyways lets get back, but first who are you"

"I am Shippho new son of Sesshoumaru" Said Shippho proudly

"So the miko included a son. She most has good qualities" He stared at the leaving lords

"What is that suppose to mean" Said Rin

"You two are too young to understand" he said turning around

"Hey" both said at the same time. They stared at each other with a blush before going on

They went back to the castle dragging Jaken by a foot.

FINAL NOTE/ THE END people today I am getting out the prologue so you don't have to wait. Sorry if it is too short but the next sequel will be long. The title is 'Red Demon Soul'

NL: be free beautiful creatures from Nature- releases Inu-gang

Tna: And don't come back

Kag: We won't

Sak: After keeping us under that bed for so long

I want reviews NOW, NOW, Now!


End file.
